


Monster Detective

by Aratte



Series: Monster Detective [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasus misterius menyeret L ke dalam pusaran takdir yang ganjil. Setelah Deneuve dan Eraldo Coil, mau tidak mau titel L pun bertambah satu: Monster Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surat Beramplop Hitam

**Author's Note:**

> Original Published: 08-10-10
> 
> Disclaimers: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. This is only a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events and names is entirely coincidental.

 

**Prolog**

Kematian adalah hal yang ganjil. Tak ada penjelasan masuk akal tentang ke mana Kau pergi setelah ajal menjemput.

Itu bagi mereka, tidak bagiku di usia dua puluh dua tahun.

Kehidupanlah yang ganjil. Telah terlihat di hadapanku berbagai macam bentuk kehidupan di luar nalar manusia.

Takdirku adalah mencintai sesuatu bernama misteri. Seperti sebuah  _puzzle_ aku hanya perlu membongkar pasang dan menyusun. Mulai dari awal dan berhenti di akhir. Beranjak remaja, serangkaian impian liar menjejali isi kepalaku. Aku tidak butuh makan, tidur pun hanya sebagai selingan. Aku haus akan misteri. Menemukan, mencari dan memecahkan. Aku tidak suka yang mudah, tidak ada yang bisa Kau dapatkan dari menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah dikuasai. Aku senang yang _absurd;_  Yang membuat otakku beroperasi gila-gilaan. Aku akan menggigit ibu jari dengan keras dan makan manisan dan tersenyum. Hari ini dihabiskan untuk memecahkan misteri yang rumit. Hari berikutnya yang lebih rumit lagi.

Sekarang, ketika tubuhku terbelit oleh sulur hitamnya yang mematikan, ketika ia berusaha memutus jalur pernapasan di leherku, detik itu juga, aku memproses kenyataan bahwa kesempatan untuk meraih mimpi-mimpiku telah tertutup.

Tapi setidaknya ada satu impian di masa kecilku yang – mungkin – akan terwujud setelah ini.

Impian menyelesaikan misteri tak terpecahkan yang pernah ada.

###

**Monster Detective**

**Bab Satu**

**Surat Beramplop Hitam**

###

Dulu sekali, ketika wajah Wammy Quillsh belum dipenuhi kerutan sebanyak sekarang, aku bertanya kepadanya akan ke mana manusia setelah mereka mati. Wammy menjawab, 'Manusia hanya diberi sebuah nyawa, satu kali kesempatan untuk hidup.' Kemudian aku mencoret opsi pertama di buku catatan, yaitu eksperimen bunuh diri, karena akan menjadi tindakan percuma dalam pengujian hipotesaku.

Beranjak remaja, aku membakar buku catatanku. Ketika Wammy bertanya, dengan santai aku menjawab 'bosan.' Itu hanya alasan untuk menutupi kekecewaan karena gagal menemukan jawaban.

Hingga suatu hari jawaban itu datang.

_Hampir._

Amplop hitam berbentuk persegi panjang. Tekstur kertasnya halus di bawah ujung jemariku. Di zaman teknologi di mana manusia terbiasa bertukar surat elektronik, bagiku surat beramplop ini menarik. Wammy menemukannya di bawah pintu teras asrama panti asuhan kami. Tadinya ia bermaksud menyembunyikannya, kalau saja aku tidak berada di teras yang sama dan merebut surat itu dari tangannya.

Mataku bergerak menjelajahi setiap sisinya; dari sudut kanan atas ke kiri bawah, sisi belakang dan depan, mencari pesan tersembunyi. Berhati-hati aku menarik isinya dengan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari. Secarik kertas kusut. Kubuka lipatannya dan mataku melebar melihat deretan tulisan cakar ayam. Tinta hitamnya timbul meredup.

 

**_Kepada Mister dan Mistress pemilk Wammys hose,_ **

  
**_Smelam ku meliha_** -(tulisan tidak terbaca)- **_makhlukk aneeh sekali aku tidak bisa menjelskan dskirpsinya. Ibuku dibhwanya pergi dan polisi jahat berkepla botak mnertawaiku aku tidak than. kutidyak kuat kalu surat ini tidak_** -(tinta hitamnya memburam seperti terkena air dan tidak terbaca) _— **mati. Tuan aneh bertanggan byak itu juga mngatkan bahwa lbhih baik aku prgi brmsanya ibuku pun ada brsamanya. Aku takut. Aku-**_

Vertigo menyerangku. Tanpa membaca kelanjutannya, kugeletakkan saja surat itu asal-asalan di atas meja.

Kepuasan sesaat terpatri di wajah Wammy. Ia datang mengantarkan secangkir kopi dan stoples gula batu, mengingatkan agar aku beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas. Aku menghiraukannya.

Menghela napas sebentar, kuselipkan amplop dan surat itu ke dalam laci meja.

 

* * *

 

Empat hari berikutnya, sebuah amplop hitam kembali tergeletak di bawah pintu.

Kali ini cukup singkat.

 

**_Please help me Misteer._ **

Aku menunduk dan menatap sepucuk surat tersebut tanpa kata.

 

* * *

 

Seminggu kemudian. Tulisan yang sama dengan dua surat sebelumnya. Kali ini tata bahasanya rapi. Aku menatap surat itu cukup lama hingga Wammy menepuk pundakku sekali.

 

 **_Aku akan mati. Kau pun akan mati. Mati. Dia datang dan mengejarku. Kau pun akan dikejarnya_ ** _._

Raut wajah Wammy adalah keprihatinan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Ia cemas bukan dengan surat-surat itu, tetapi lebih kepada kesehatan jiwaku.

Jemari tanganku mengukir goresan pena di atas kertas. Wajahku datar, namun sorot mata penuh tanya. "Apakah ini adalah keisengan dari salah satu penerus saya?"

Wammy hanya berdeham. "Tadinya aku berpikir begitu."

Persentasenya hanya 1% ini adalah ulah penerusku, atau 5% untuk mantan penerusku, contohnya Beyond Birthday yang telah lama menghilang. Ia mengenal baik  _Wammy's House_  dan tidak menyukaiku.

"Kamera sudah dipasang di sekitar halaman dan teras."

Menggigit ibu jari sebentar, aku mengangguk.

 

* * *

 

Sosoknya kecil dan berjubah hitam dari atas ke bawah. Tingginya sekitar empat kaki. Postur ideal seorang anak kecil. Seolah-olah mengetahui keberadaan kamera, ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah kerudung hitam. Berhati-hati ia menyelipkan sebuah amplop hitam di bawah pintu, kemudian pergi tanpa melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 

**_Bulan purnama. Dia dtang lagi aku tidk bsa lari. Tubuhku mulaa brubah dgak speirti dia. Aku mual ingihn muntahndan ayhaku tidka pulang aku mnlponnya ia brteriak ingin sake asli dan mnmbeli tieket psyawat keasna ke jepang._ **

 

* * *

Hanya dua buah kata.

 

**_Help mee._ **

"Kenapa harus  _Wammy's House_?" Suaraku datar.

Apakah Wammy bisa merasakan ekspresi gelisah di balik topeng wajah datarku?

"Surat itu ditujukan untuk saya dan Roger, bukan untuk L." Suara Wammy menenangkan.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Help me. help me help me help me!_ **

Aku mencatat secara terperinci waktu datangnya surat. Empat hari hingga seminggu sekali. Setiap pagi buta. Terkadang bocah itu mengenakan jaket musim dingin tebal berwarna abu-abu muda dengan bulu di sisi kerahnya. Aku meminta Wammy mengaktifkan kamera di setiap sudut pintu untuk mengintip wajahnya dari bawah.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Heeeellpp me pliiiss misteeer_ **

Hanya ketika permukaan surat itu penuh coretan dan cakaran, aku mengamati anak kecil itu datang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang, ujung-ujungnya menyeret lantai. Si bocah menunduk berhati-hati, mencondongkan wajahnya sekilas kepada kamera terdekat.

Wajah yang penuh dengan balutan perban.

Seperti ada otot yang menyempit di dalam tenggorokanku. Aku meneguk teh dengan keras.

 

 

* * *

**_Kenapa kau tidak menjawab suratku?_ **

Mudah dibaca dan tata bahasanya rapi kali ini. Aku menghitung persentase kemungkinan adanya orang lain yang menulis surat ini. Tetapi semua tulisan tangan ini adalah milik satu orang. Tiga orang ahli Grafologi pun sudah memastikannya.

 

 

* * *

Frekuensi datangnya surat meningkat sebanyak 80%; dari seminggu sekali menjadi dua hari sekali. Untuk surat-surat berikutnya tidak ditemukan lagi kata-kata panjang membingungkan. Tulisan tangannya semakin kasar, seolah ditulis dengan tangan yang bergetar dan penuh tekanan.

 

**_Help._ **

Kata ' _Help'_ besar mengisi selembar kertas.

 

**_Help!_ **

Di surat selanjutnya aku bisa menebak kata ' _Help!_ ' ditulis dengan kecepatan tinggi. Titik terakhir dari tanda seru ditulis dengan tekanan sehingga membolongi kertas.

 

**_Help._ **

Aku mencium bau kertasnya; berbau seperti asam bercampur alkohol. Apa pun itu, kertasnya basah dan kusut.

 

**_Help me please._ **

**_HEL-_ **

Lanjutan setelah kata terputus dari ' _HEL_ ' adalah garis panjang.  _HELP._  Sesaat aku bergidik. Reaksi yang wajar, pikirku. Siapa pun yang melihat tulisan ini akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana sang penulis berusaha keras untuk menulis dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir.

Aku menunggu sampai seminggu berikutnya. Anak itu tidak datang lagi.

Totalnya tiga belas buah surat. Kuurutkan satu demi satu dengan memberi tanda pada sudut amplop. Di waktu senggang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kembali surat yang pertama hingga yang terakhir. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam mesin  _scanner_ untuk melihat apakah ada huruf yang tidak terlihat secara kasat mata. Aku mencari apakah ada kepingan-kepingan  _puzzle_ yang bisa terbentuk.

Wajah cemas Wammy sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia merasa seolah-olah aku telah meninggalkan profesi sebagai Detektif Terhebat di Dunia demi surat berantai seorang bocah dengan wajah berbalut perban.

Empat buah email berkedip di layar komputer. Aku menghiraukannya.

Wammy yang membuka. "Permohonan untuk L memecahkan kasus; Tiga buah dari FBI dan yang satu lagi dari Kepolisian Prancis."

"Nanti akan saya buka," gumamku, mengangkat satu demi satu amplop hitam ke udara, di bawah terangnya cahaya neon. "Tolong matikan lampunya."

Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti. Hanya ada cahaya yang berpendar dari layar komputer. Salah satu amplop kuangkat tinggi di udara, menggerakkannya dari berbagai sisi dengan mata menyipit. Alasanku atas penemuan yang terlambat ini adalah karena tidak punya cukup waktu sebelumnya, sehingga baru hari ini berhasil menemukan sederet kode rahasia di bagian dalam amplop.

Nama ' _Bill'_  bersinar hijau muda pada amplop yang pertama, terukir di sisi dalam amplop. Di amplop kedua terdapat ' _Si_ ' dan ' _na_ ' di amplop yang ketiga.

Rasa panas menjalar di leher belakangku; rasa panas menyenangkan yang muncul setiap kali aku mendekati pemecahan teka-teki.

Dari tiga belas buah amplop yang ada terbentuk sebuah kalimat baru:

_Bill Sina. 41 Highland Avenue Winchester, MA 08190_

Permainan atau jebakan.

Teka-teki bagiku.

Aku mencatat alamat tersebut di dalam kepala, secara rahasia merencanakan untuk pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Wammy.

Mungkin besok sebelum matahari terbit.

 

 


	2. Pesan Kematian

Pukul tiga pagi dini hari.

Terbungkus oleh jaket tebal aku berjalan melintasi trotoar. Wajahku tertunduk, tenggelam di bawah tudung jaket. Hanya sedikit pejalan kaki di sekitar taman kota, cukup menguntungkan untukku beraksi. Sekali pun ada yang berpapasan denganku, interaksi di antara kami adalah dingin, sebagian besar penduduk kota bersifat individualistis. Aku menyukai penampilanku yang tidak mencolok perhatian. Tidak ada L di sini, hanya seorang pemuda dengan profil yang tidak menarik perhatian.

Namun selalu ada yang menatap dengan maksud tertentu.

Beberapa pemuda dengan motor besar di seberang jalan mengamatiku penasaran, kelihatannya sedang menghitung jumlah uang di kantongku berdasarkan penampilan. Aku memperlambat langkah, lebih santai. Persentasenya 76% mereka akan mengejarku jika aku menampakkan reaksi berlebihan. Melihat sepatu tenis tua-ku, sebagian dari mereka membuang muka, sebagian lagi masih mengikutiku dengan mata mereka.

Di blok berikutnya, aku berhenti dan menengadahkan wajah. Bangunan tinggi menjulang berwarna putih memenuhi pandangan.

_Winchester Hospital._

Alamat tersebut membawaku ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Suara gemercik air panas terdengar dari mesin kopi di tengah ruangan. Seorang perawat berbaju putih berjaga di meja resepsionis, sesekali ia melirik ke arah ruang tunggu yang sepi. Aku mengamati situasi dari balik dinding. Ada dua buah kamera; satu di sudut kanan ruang tunggu, satu di sebelah kiri atas dari meja resepsionis. Kubenarkan tudung jaketku sampai menutupi mata. Kedua tanganku mengepal di dalam kantong celana jeans, aku berjalan ke meja resepsionis.

Wajah sang perawat memucat ketika aku menghampirinya. Cangkir kopi di tangannya bergetar, matanya membelalak. Lima puluh delapan persen ia tidak menyenangi kehadiranku yang mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

Sang perawat berdiri dengan gemulai. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan," katanya ramah, suara beraksen kental. "Maaf kalau Anda ingin menjenguk pasien jam jenguk baru dibuka puku-"

"Bill Sina," kataku tanpa banyak penjelasan.

Dahinya berkerut, mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah. Ia berusaha mengintip wajahku. Aku terus menunduk dan menatap pesawat telepon di atas meja tanpa maksud. Di sebelahnya terdapat buku telepon yang terbuka lebar, kemudian sebuah buku berjudul ' _Rahasia Tentang Pria Yang Wajib Diketahui Wanita._ '

"Apa... Anda adalah saudaranya?" tanya si perawat, sekelumit kecurigaan di dalam suaranya. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan buku itu dari pandanganku.

Tanpa menampakkan profil wajahku, aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan berbisik, "Lebih dari sekedar saudaranya."

"Oh." Si perawat mengangguk cepat. "Maaf, saya sangat turut berduka cita."

Wajah di balik topengku penuh kalkulasi, di depan si perawat mataku terbelalak kaget. "Kapan ia meninggal?"

"Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu."

Kenyataan berakumulasi dengan kecepatan tinggi di dalam otakku. Sebulan yang lalu. Anak kecil itu berhenti mengantarkan surat seminggu yang lalu. Probabilitasnya adalah 40% anak itu merupakan putra Bill Sina, atau hanya kurir. Apa motifnya dan siapa Bill Sina?

Wajahku kembali datar. "Saya terlambat rupanya."

"Bill memang sudah tidak tertolong sejak datang kemari dua tahun yang lalu. Kanker otak stadium empat. Suatu mukjizat ia bisa bertahan selama itu."

"Apa istrinya sering berkunjung kemari?" tanyaku, mataku mengitari langit-langit putih rumah sakit.

Perawat menatapku bingung. "Bill Sina baru berusia sepuluh tahun."

Sunyi sebentar.

"Maksud saya adalah Mr. Sina, ayahnya." Aku ingin menggigit jempolku, tapi kutahan tanganku di dalam kantong celana. "Saya dengar akhir pekan lalu beliau membeli tiket untuk pergi ke Jepang."

"Ayahnya memang bekerja di Jepang. Dulu Beliau rutin datang seminggu sekali, setahun belakangan ini sudah tidak pernah lagi." Si perawat menghela napas. "Tiga bulan lalu ia menelepon sebentar untuk mengecek kondisi anaknya. Bahkan ketika anak itu meregang nyawa, tidak ada siapa pun di sampingnya. Ibu anak itu tidak pernah datang."

"Apa ia punya teman?"

"Tidak pernah ada temannya yang datang menjenguk. Hanya kami para suster yang sering menemaninya."

"Saya pikir Bill Sina meninggalkan sesuatu untuk saya." Sejauh ini kebohonganku terdengar natural. "Saya datang kemari untuk mengambilnya."

" _Well,_  Sebenarnya ada barang peninggalannya. Ayahnya tidak datang dan... apa sebaiknya dititipkan kepada Anda saja?"

Sudut bibir kananku tertarik ke atas. "Tidak masalah."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Ketika si perawat berbalik, aku memutar posisi tubuh untuk menghindari kamera. "Apa yang kau ingat dari sosok Bill?" tanyaku sambil meraih secarik kertas dan pena di atas meja.

"Dia anak yang pintar sekali," gumam si perawat lebih kepadanya dirinya sendiri. "Agak pemalu dan senang bermain teka-teki. Dia paling suka makan."

"Agak berbeda dengan dirinya semasa kecil," kataku sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dengan cepat. "Seingat saya dia anak yang periang."

Si perawat tertawa. "Setiap orang akan berubah seiring mereka tumbuh dewasa. Tapi beberapa bulan sebelum Bill meninggal, dia..."

Aku diam, menunggunya bicara.

"Sulit dijelaskan. Tetapi dokter mendiagnosis anak itu mengalami gangguan psikis. Mungkin karena stres oleh penyakitnya, dirundung oleh kesepian dan jauh dari keluarganya."

"Bill Sina gila?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak ingin lantang menyebutnya seperti itu. Dia masih kecil. Banyak kasus anak kecil mengidap trauma yang luar biasa. Tapi kasus Bill agak sulit ditelaah... memang. Menjelang kematiannya tubuh Bill membengkak, padahal makannya sedikit."

"Bagaimana ketika ia meninggal?"

"Bill berteriak-teriak, katanya kami pembunuh, dan dia ingin makan. Ketika diberi makan dia malah menolak, berkata ingin makan sesuatu yang... kami tidak mengerti maksudnya. Para ahli psikiater dan psikolog didatangkan. Mereka berasumsi Bill menderita *Psikosis, walau masih diragukan. Ketika kami ingin mendiagnosis lebih jauh, Bill meninggal."

"Bolehkah saya melihat berkas-berkas rumah sakit Bill?"

"Tidak ada. Ayahnya sudah datang mengambil."

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Anda bilang ayah Bill tidak datang kemari."

Si perawat berhenti sebentar. Kemudian ia melirik ke arahku. "Maksud saya ayahnya mengirim seseorang kemari untuk mengambilnya. Seorang pria muda... mungkin anak buahnya. Jenazah Bill juga sudah dibawa olehnya."

Aku mengerjap. "Kapan? Sosoknya seperti apa?"

"Seorang pemuda berwajah sangat tamp-" Si perawat berhenti, menggigit bibirnya secara misterius. " _Well,_  Pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sebulan yang lalu sehari setelah Bill menghembuskan napas terakhirnya."

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pena dengan tidak sabar, otak memproses analisis lainnya.

Sang perawat kembali dengan sebuah kotak merah berukuran persegi dengan sisinya penuh coretan krayon. "Ini dia, milik Bill Sina."

"Mungkin lebih baik saya menelpon ayah Bill terlebih dahulu untuk memberi kabar," kataku, merogoh-rogoh isi kantong celanaku yang sejak awal memang kosong. "Oh." Aku menggigit bibir. "Agaknya ponsel saya tertinggal. Boleh saya minta nomor ayah Bill?"

"Maaf." Si perawat menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. "Sayang sekali saya tidak punya."

Ia berbohong.

"Baiklah." Aku memperlihatkan sederet nomor yang sudah kutulis di atas kertas. "Bisa tolong hubungi nomor ini?"

Ia tersenyum padaku dan meraih pesawat telepon. Menekan digit demi digit dengan cepat.

"Maaf, apa Bill pernah mengalami luka bakar di wajah?" tanyaku.

"Hmm," gumam si perawat sambil meremas gagang telepon. "Tidak. Seingat saya Bill tidak memiliki catatan pernah mengalami luka bakar... Tuan, sepertinya nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi, apa ada yang bi—Tuan? Tuan!"

Kuhiraukan suara panggilan di belakangku, dengan santai berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit sambil memeluk kotak mainan.

###

Sesuai dengan ekspektasiku, Wammy sudah berdiri di depan gerbang. Ponsel pribadi di tangan kirinya berkelap-kelip mengisyaratkan panggilan tak terjawab. Wajahnya menggelap di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Aku berjalan bungkuk melewati gerbang, melewatinya. Aku bergumam, "Wammy, nomor yang masuk ke ponselmu tadi-"

"Sudah saya periksa, ini adalah nomor telepon  _Winchester Hospital_ ," ujar Wammy tanpa perlu penjelasan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Saya ingin operator mengecek semua daftar panggilan yang masuk ke telepon rumah sakit. Tandaisemua nomor yang berasal dari Jepang, khususnya tiga bulan terakhir ini, dan lacak di mana lokasinya." Aku tidak senang mendengar suara helaan napas Wammy, jadi aku melanjutkan, "Jam 10 siang saya akan mengadakan  _online conference_  dengan Kepala Kepolisian Prancis untuk memberikan arahan mengenai kasus mereka. Sorenya untuk membalas panggilan FBI, tapi saya sudah menolak dua kasus lainnya."

"L," kata Wammy ketika kami sudah sampai di dalam rumah. "Kalau kau berencana ingin memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang, sayang sekali, aku tidak mengizinkannya."

Aku diam saja, membuka dan menggeletakkan sepatu di depan pintu. Wammy memandangi kakiku yang lecet dengan hampa. Aku bersyukur sejak tumbuh remaja ia sudah berhenti menceramahiku tentang pentingnya memakai kaos kaki.

"Saya tidak berencana memesan tiket ke Jepang," kataku. "Hanya berencana untuk pergi ke sana."

Dari belakang aku mendengar suara pintu rumah yang tertutup agak keras, mungkin karena angin.

###

Isi dari kotak mainan itu adalah seperangkat pensil warna dan peralatan menggambar. Aku tidak menemukan buku gambar atau buku sketsa, hanya sebuah buku harian tebal dengan sampul penuh coretan. Kubuka hati-hati dengan ujung jariku, agak jijik oleh debu yang menempel di sana.

Gambar  _smiley_ besar berwarna kuning mengisi halaman pertama. Di bawah wajah bulatnya adalah tulisan 'Bill Sina'. Halaman kedua dan ketiga berisi profil, hobinya adalah makan, kemudian halaman keempat tertulis ' _CHICKEN AND APPLE SAUTE RECIPE'_ dan foto-foto sobekan dari majalah. Tidak tertarik, aku membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**Hari Selasa. 30 Januari, 1999**

**Aku punya buku harian. Jangan sampai teman2 tahu. -Kalau tidak karena gadis yang kusuka aku tidak akan-** (kalimat tersebut dicoret)  **Pokoknya kami akan bertukar buku harian. Pdhal aku sudah dewasa, aku bkn anak kecil! Usiaku sdh 9 tahun! Ibu sdg berbelanja sayuran. Aku benci tomat.**

**Hari Rabu, cerah. 13 Maret, 1999.**

**Sekolah tdk menyenangkan. Aku benci Mr. Jerry krn ia selalu memanggilku utk menulis ke ppn tulis. Aku beli buku baru** (di bawahnya terdapat gambar kasar tokoh yang mirip dengan Sherlock Holmes)  **kemudian-**

Selanjutnya adalah catatan harian tidak menarik. Aku membuka selembar demi selembar mencari petunjuk. Sebesar 90% anak ini tidak konsisten, tanggalnya melompat-lompat dari satu halaman ke halaman lain. Teka-teki, puisi dan gambar seperti labirin hampir memenuhi setiap lembaran. Beberapa lembar dibiarkan kosong setelah entri terakhir; kira-kira dua puluh halaman kosong. Di halaman ke-lima puluh, tiga buah kalimat mengisi baris pertama.

**Aku rindu ibu. Kepalaku sakit. Untung ada** _**Ange** _ **l-ku yang setia menemaniku.**

Tanggalnya tidak tertera, tapi aku bisa menebak halaman ini ditulis setahun setelah entri terakhir. Tulisannya berubah sedikit.

**Ayah mau dtg, kutunggu smp mlm. Ibu tdk prnah dtg. Aku mnghabiskn wkt dgn mmbaca buku, ak tdak mau mmatikan lampu. Hanya ada** _**Angel** _ **, dia mngjutkanku dtang dari jendela. Aku snang.**

_Angel._

Halaman selanjutnya, ditempel oleh selotip di tengah halaman adalah sebuah foto usang. Belasan orang bergaya dengan kostumnya masing-masing. Dari sebelah kiri adalah tiga orang bertopeng manusia serigala, laki-laki bermata satu, wanita berambut panjang urakan, gadis tanpa wajah, wanita dan pria bertaring dan berkerah tinggi, alien hijau, sampai pemuda dengan wajah dibalut perban usang. Di sisi kanan bawah terdapat waktu pengambilan fotonya: 30 Oktober 1998. Di bawahnya tertulis catatan singkat.

**Foto dua thn yg lalu ktka main ke rmh ayah di Jepang. Klau thun ini aku tdak skt, aku ingin jd manusia srgla. Smg thun depan. Mummy ide yng bagus. Aku dan** _**Angel-** _ **ku berjnji untuk brpesta topeng brsama.**

Seorang anak kecil bertopi biru dan bermata hijau berjongkok di tengah, hanya dia yang tidak memakai kostum. Ayam goreng di tangan kanannya, ia sedang tersenyum lebar seperti  _smiley_  di halaman depan. Asumsiku kuat bahwa ia adalah Bill Sina.

**Sudah sminggu** _**Angel** _ **tidak datang. Bsn di tmpt tdur jadi ak berjlan kluar, suster mengijinkan. Hari ini brjaln-jlan ke taman, aku mliht bangnan bsar. Bnyk suara anak2. Mrka brmain, klhtannya mnynangkan. Anak kcil seumuranku smwa. Aku ingin msuk ke dlm sana tpi suster memintaku plg. Kalau tidak salah nama tempat itu adalah Wammy House. Rsanya aku ingn prgi ksana lagi. Sndainya saja aku bsa brmain brsma mrka.**

**Tidk msalah kan aku puny** _**Angel-** _ **ku.**

Aku terdiam sejenak. Di kepalaku terbentuk potret Bill Sina kecil sedang berjongkok di luar pagar Wammy House, mengamati anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman di balik jeruji pagar.

Bill menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya di rumah sakit, bagaimana para suster merawatnya penuh kasih, bagaimana makhluk bernama  _Angel_ itu datang setiap malam membacakan buku cerita, bahkan mengajaknya terbang. Terkadang ia keluar tanpa izin untuk melihat anak-anak bermain dari luar pagar panti asuhan kami. Tidak ada keterangan kapan dan bagaimana Bill mengantarkan surat. Ia tidak punya teman; kecurigaanku akan adanya orang ketiga runtuh. Sulit untuk mendeteksi kapan entri-entri ini ditulis, sepertinya Bill sengaja tidak membubuhkan tanggal.

Entri-entri berikutnya hanya sepatah dua kata. ' **Skt'** atau ' **Ak tidk than** ' atau ' **Aku lapar sklai'**.

Halaman selanjutnya kosong. Kemudian-

**DIA DATANG LAGI.**

**Help.**

**Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help. Help—**

Lebih dari ratusan kata  _Help_ di sini. Aku menelan ludah sambil membuka halaman demi halaman. Tidak berbeda dengan surat-surat yang dikirim kepadaku, hanya lebih intens. Semakin jauh ke akhir buku, tulisan Bill semakin kasar, penuh tekanan. Tekstur kertasnya berubah, agak berkerut, cenderung kotor.

 **Tubuhny besar dan seprti gurita aku dicekikny. Dia mngncam ingin mmakanku jika aku mencritakannya kepada orang lain, mnceritaknnya kpda** _ **Angel**_ **-ku. Ak bertriak minta tlg-** (tulisan buram sepenuhnya)— **aku tdk mau tdur sndirian.**

Bill mungkin mengalami sesuatu yang tidak sanggup ia ceritakan. Ketika ia ingin bercerita, tidak ada yang percaya.

**Bnyak hal yng tdak bisa diphmi oleh orng dwsa... knpa mkra tdak percaya pdaku?**

_**Angel** _ **juga sudah tdk prnah dtg lagi.**

Tenggelam dalam kegilaan dan delusi yang muncul akibat penyakit dan kesendirian. Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama dengan para dokter; Bill menderita Psikosis yang menyebabkan ia melihat berbagai macam halusinasi yang tidak bisa diterima nalar.

Rasa penasaranku terkikis, berganti menjadi keprihatinan dan sedikit kekecewaan, tidak manusiawi memang. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat untuk menolong seorang anak kecil penderita gangguan jiwa.

Aku membalikkan halaman berikutnya malas-malasan.

Sampai kemudian entri terpanjang selama setahun terakhir. Tulisannya bagus, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Masih tulisan Bill, tapi seperti ada orang lain yang membantunya menulis.

**Aku merencanakan mati besok pagi.**

**Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kudapatkan di dunia dan belum tercapai.**

**Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kumiliki.**

**Kalau saja Kau mau menuntaskan mimpiku. Setidaknya, jika Kau membaca buku harian ini. Aku meninggalkan pesan di sini kalau-kalau Kau mau menolongku mencapai impian.**

**Sesuatu yang kuinginkan itu bersifat rahasia, jadi aku hanya akan memberikanmu sedikit petunjuk saja.**

**Sutra**

**Putih**

**Tomat**

**Pabrik ayah**

**Bulan**

**Perosotan**

**Saus Kecap**

**Permen**

**Lima Belas**

**Neon Shinosuke Club**

**Berkaki dan bertangan banyak**

Perutku terasa panas oleh antisipasi yang menggelora. Kubuka halaman selanjutnya; tidak bisa, ada sesuatu yang menempel seperti lem di setiap sisinya, mengunci halamannya. Terdapat benda berbonjol berwarna hitam di tengah halaman. Ketika aku berusaha merobeknya, ada sensasi aneh merayapi tubuhku. Belaian halus, namun tajam.

Aku terdiam. Seperti ada jemari lentik membelai nakal daerah lengan bawahku di balik pakaian, bergerak beraturan, kemudian menari di atas dadaku.

Mataku terbelalak.

Tersentak, kulempar buku itu ke lantai. Sweter putihku menyusul kemudian, kulempar jauh-jauh ke dekat perapian yang menyala. Serangga berkaki banyak itu ikut terlempar dari tubuhku. Aku berjongkok di atas tempat tidur dengan sigap, siap menyerang.

Tanganku gemetar ketika aku menekan tombol mikrofon untuk memanggil Wammy. Mataku terus mengawasi dua ekor laba-laba besar berbulu yang sedang merayap kembali menuju tempat tidurku. Seekor lagi keluar dari balik lembaran halaman yang terkunci. Kulemparkan bantal ke arah mereka.

Wammy datang dua menit kemudian. Dengan dua buah stik, ia menjepit laba-laba itu satu persatu dan melemparkan mereka ke dalam perapian. Aku melihat bagaimana tubuh hitam kokoh mereka menggulung dan menggelepar terbungkus api. Sulit menerima logika bahwa laba-laba sebesar itu bersembunyi di dalam lembaran kertas tipis.

Laba-laba yang seekor lagi dimasukkan ke dalam stoples kaca.

Aku menunduk, mengamati tubuh bagian atasku dan meraba-raba dengan gelisah. Apakah aku terkena sengatannya? Jenis apa mereka tadi?

Rasa nyeri seperti tertusuk jarum menjalar di lengan kanan. Panik, kuremas lenganku, berusaha menghentikan jalannya pembuluh darah agar bisa racun tidak menyebar. "Tim medis," desahku lirih. "Sekarang juga."

Wammy mengangguk. Telapak tangannya hangat, bersandar sebentar di atas pundakku, memberikan kehangatan yang jarang kudapatkan.

Aku melirik ke lantai. Buku harian Bill Sina yang kulempar terbuka tepat di halaman foto sekelompok orang berkostum  _halloween_. Pemuda dengan wajah berbalut perban yang berdiri di paling kanan berpendar oleh cahaya dari perapian. Matanya yang hangat seperti sepasang batu amber menertawaiku dengan bisu.


	3. Adiksi

Seluruh hasil tes negatif. Laba-laba yang menggigitku adalah jenis tarantula tidak berbisa.

Buku harian Bill Sina dipastikan aman setelah melewati berbagai proses pemeriksaan oleh sinar X. Benda berbonjol ditengah halaman yang terkunci adalah sebongkah tanah liat, di dalamnya tertanam sebuah koin perak kecil.

Satu misteri muncul setelah misteri lainnya.

Di dalam kegelapan pekat, koin itu memercikkan sedikit cahaya di antara jariku. Benda ini bisa diteliti lebih jauh, tapi dengan kejadian laba-laba, kesabaran Wammy sudah menipis sebesar 86%.

Suara langkah kaki. Pintu kamarku terbuka sedikit dan segaris cahaya masuk. Siluet tubuh Wammy membentuk di dinding.

"Daftar telepon masuk ke rumah sakit sudah keluar." Ia memperlihatkan sederet nomor telepon yang berhasil dilacak serta lokasinya. "Dalam tiga bulan terakhir terdapat enam buah panggilan dari wilayah Jepang. Empat buah dari telepon seluler, dua buah lagi adalah telepon rumah dan kantor."

"Apa ada nomor yang berasal dari pabrik?"

"Ya, ada. Pabrik lampu Shinosuke."

"Dan pemiliknya?"

"Sina Shinosuke," jawabnya. "Pria Jepang berumur 45 tahun. Menikah dengan seorang wanita Inggris di tahun 1988."

"Mereka adalah orang tua Bill Sina," bisikku. "Bagaimana dengan lokasi lainnya."

"Telepon kantor berasal dari pabrik Shinosuke, telepon terakhir berasal dari rumah di daerah Kanto."

Aku mengangguk, mengingat-ngingat petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Bill Sina di bukunya. "Apakah pabriknya masih beroperasi?"

"Pabriknya ditutup setahun yang lalu. Bangkrut. Sudah dua minggu tidak terdengar kabar dari Sina Shinosuke."

"Saya menunggu hasil pencarian."

"Tidak, pelacakan sudah saya hentikan."

Mengerjap, aku mendongak ke arah Wammy.

"L, lupakan Bill Sina." Suara Wammy lembut seperti air mengalir, tapi tidak bersahabat di telingaku. "Ini tindakan percu-"

"Ah, ada permintaan dari kepolisian Jepang, tiga buah kasus." Aku mengetuk layar monitor komputer. "Saya berencana untuk menangani salah satu kasusnya. Pilihan saya jatuh kepada kasus yang ini."

Mata Wammy menyipit pada pilihanku.

"Pemerkosaan berantai di daerah Kanto. Tujuh orang gadis belum ditemukan."

"L, ketimbang memilih kasus pemerkosaan, saya rasa lebih baik kasus satunya." Wammy menggarisbawahi tulisan di layar monitor dengan jarinya. "Pembunuhan berantai di Osaka. Sudah lima bulan pelakunya belum ditemukan."

"Saya bosan dengan kasus pembunuhan," kataku ringan sambil menggaruk kaki. "Saya ingin berlibur ke Jepang, sekalian mengurus kasus di sana saja. Wammy tolong siapkan-"

"Kau ingin mengurus kasus Bill Sina atau kasus pemerkosaan?"

Aku bermain dengan kursi putarku. "Apakah kue  _almond_ yang saya pesan sudah datang?"

Wammy hanya berdeham.

Kemudian aku berhenti berputar, menyerah walau tidak sepenuhnya. "Apa menurutmu teka-teki ini hanya perbuatan iseng seorang anak kecil?" tanyaku.

"Lebih berbahaya jika ada maksud tertentu di balik semua ini."

"Saya tahu." Tentu saja. "Saya akan berhati-hati."

Wammy menatapku tidak percaya. "Banyak misteri lain yang bisa kau tangani. Pilihlah kasus yang tidak beresiko. Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasanya."

Aku mendengus. "Hanya kasus tidak menarik yang tidak berisiko."

"Banyak kasus menarik yang tidak  _terlalu_ berisiko."

Pada dasarnya bukan kasusnya yang berisiko, bagi Wammy, L-lah yang berisiko.

"Ini hanya teka-teki sederhana dari seorang anak kecil penderita penyakit psikosis yang sudah meninggal," ujarku dengan nada heran yang dibuat-buat. "Kalau kau marah karena saya pergi tanpa izin seperti kemarin, selanjutnya saya akan menyuruh orang lain. Perkembangannya akan saya pantau dari balik layar."

"Berhentilah bersifat kekanakan."

Wammy tidak pernah marah, hanya sesekali ketika benar-benar perlu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menentangnya, tapi jauh lebih sulit menentang keinginanku sendiri.

"Izinkan saya untuk terus memecahkan misterinya dengan cara yang tidak berisiko," kataku, menggenggam koin itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam kantong celana. "Saya tidak akan melibatkan  _L_."

"Lawliet, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku hanya diam.

Kubuka lembaran buku harian Bill asal-asalan. Di lembaran yang tertempel foto  _halloween_ , Bill Sina tersenyum menatapku.

"Anak itu membutuhkan saya," kataku datar. "Hanya saya yang bisa merealisasikan impiannya. Hanya saya yang bisa membaca pesannya."

Mata Wammy berkilat tajam di balik kacamata bundarnya. Lima belas tahun hidup di bawah asuhannya, hanya Wammy yang paling tahu ketika aku berbohong.

"Kau berbeda dengan anak itu, Lawliet."

Aku mengerjap. Sedikit tremor muncul di ujung jariku, tanganku mengepal.

"Kalau itu yang menjadi alasan dan motivasimu untuk-"

"Tinggalkan saya sendiri."

Wammy diam.

Suara langkah kaki menjauh. Kemudian pintu tertutup, segalanya kembali gelap gulita.

###

Malamnya aku bermimpi.

Seratus persen adalah mimpi karena aku sedang berdiri menatap tubuhku sendiri.

Di belakang meja kerja adalah tubuhku: sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kaki melipat, pipi bersandar di atas meja dengan buku harian Bill yang terbuka. Kuraih punggungku. Tidak tersentuh. Kurenggangkan tanganku di udara, kulitku yang putih berwujud transparan seperti asap. Tidak ada benda padat yang bisa kusentuh.

Perasaan aneh berkecamuk di dalam dada. Hal-hal irasional seperti ini tidak bisa kuterima. Wajah tidurku pun ikut berkerut sedikit, jari tangan bergerak gelisah, berkontraksi dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan.

Lembaran buku harian Bill terbuka pada sebuah entri penuh coretan. Terdapat gambar sketsa pohon pinus, siluet serigala dan bulan purnama. Di sebelah serigala berdiri figur seorang anak kecil mirip Bill sedang membelai kepala si hewan buas.

**Betapa aku suka dngn hutan dan mkhluk-mkhluk di dalamnya. Tdi malam aku brmimpi tentang hutan. Awalnya ak mrasa tkut tapi karena ini adlah mimpiku, jd knapa harus takut? Ibu prnah memarahiku krana mennton TV dgn suara keras semntara ayah sedang tidur, karena orang akan bngun dari tidur ktika terkejut.**

**Jadi ktika bermimpi di dlam hutan dan dikejar binatang mengrikan, aku mmbayangkan sbuah jurang di hadapanku, kmudian aku melompat ke dalmnya. Otomatis aku akan trkejut dan bangun dari tidurku!** (di bawahnya terdapat gambar figur anak kecil yang jatuh dari tempat tidur)  **tapi lain kali aku mmbyangkan yang lainnya saja, jatuh dari tempat tidur itu sakit! : (**

Aku ingat sedang membaca buku harian Bill sebelum jatuh tertidur. Cerita-cerita tidak menarik, lelucon, keseharian dan imajinasi liar seorang anak kecil yang terpenjara di bangsal rumah sakit.

Kutatap wajah tidurku sebentar. Mata terpejam. Memar hitam di bawah mataku lebih tebal dari yang pernah kuingat. Kulit pucat yang tidak sehat. Napas teratur berhembus keluar dari sela bibirku, helai rambut hitam bergoyang.

Tidak ada yang menarik. Aku melayang keluar dari kamar.

Menuruni tangga, terdengar bunyi televisi dari arah ruang bersantai. Roger. Duduk dengan kedua kaki menekuk, fokus matanya bukan kepada layar kaca, tapi kepada ponsel di bawah hidungnya. Aku berjalan mendekati Roger, memanggil dan mengayunkan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Perhatiannya tidak teralih. Membungkuk, aku memiringkan wajahku di hadapan wajahnya. Wajah Roger tidak setua yang pernah kuingat. Perutku seperti tergelitik, dengan ujung jari aku menusuk hidung Roger yang besar. Tembus. Tentu saja.

Kutahan senyumku dengan menggigiti jempol.

Dengan perut menggelora oleh rasa penasaran, aku berjalan ke dinding. Mataku terpejam ketika tubuhku menembus tumpukan semen dan bata.

Ruang bermain. Sebagian besar calon penerusku – anak panti – sudah terlelap. Hanya ada lima orang anak. Aku mengenali salah satunya; seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang minggu lalu mendapat nilai tertinggi pada tes-ku.

"Lihat saja nanti." Mello mengancam temannya yang berambut merah, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jarinya. "Besok. Di sini. Kau tidak akan menang."

Temannya yang berambut merah menyeringai sambil melanjutkan bermain game. Untuk beberapa saat aku duduk berjongkok di atas karpet, mengamati tingkah laku penerusku dengan dahi berkerut.

Inilah aku; sosok di balik layar yang tidak pernah terlihat. Para penerusku tidak menyadari betapa aku sangat dekat dengan mereka. Bagi mereka, bagi dunia, L hanya berupa nama dan bayangan.

Bangkit lagi, aku berjalan menuju jendela, menembus tubuh Mello yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

Di luar sedang hujan deras. Secara refleks aku menengadah, ingin merasakan sensasi guyuran hujan, melupakan fakta bahwa tubuhku berupa asap abu-abu putih yang transparan.

Aku berjalan, berlari, melintasi taman bermain panti asuhan. Sasaranku adalah pagar pembatas kokoh di sana. Tanpa jaket tebal, tanpa peralatan untuk menyembunyikan profilku dari dunia luar, tubuh idealku melayang melompati pagar tinggi. Kesenangan ganjil meluap ketika aku mendarat mantap di atas trotoar di luar panti asuhan. Aku melihat ke sekeliling sebentar, kemudian berhenti.

Mataku melebar.

Seorang anak kecil berbaju lusuh sedang berjongkok di luar pagar panti asuhan. Rambutnya hitam tidak terawat. Jempol di bibirnya. Pipinya lembam di sana-sini, dan sekujur tubuhnya. Jempolnya digigit semakin keras seolah menahan diri untuk tidak gemetaran.

Kemudian tubuh si anak kecil berubah perlahan. Bukan lagi berambut hitam, melainkan pirang ikal. Bukan baju putih lusuh, melainkan jaket hujan mahal. Aku mengenali jaketnya dari kamera beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajah polosnya mendongak ke atas dengan pipi yang berisi seakan-akan keluar dari foto yang ada di buku harian miliknya.

"Bill Sina," desahku tanpa napas.

Bill tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping; ke arahku. Matanya bulat penasaran. Kaget, aku mundur ke belakang.

"Angel," bisik Bill, tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang padat menembus tubuhku dari belakang. Seorang pemuda dengan jas hujan berwarna hitam berjalan ke arah Bill.

"Kau harus pulang," kata si pemuda – Angel – kepada Bill, suaranya begitu jernih dan beraksen sedikit Asia. "Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini."

Ekspresi di wajah Bill sulit dideskripsikan. "Angel, apa menurutmu ada kemungkinan pihak panti asuhan ini akan memungutku?"

"Oh?" Angel mendongak ke arah panti, kemudian berlutut. "Aku meragukannya. Kau masih punya ayah dan ibu."

"Mereka sudah tiada." Kontradiksi dengan perkataannya, Bill malah tersenyum. "Monster-monster itu menculik mereka." Bill merentangkan tangannya dengan semangat, menggambarkan makhluk gigantis di dalam kepalanya dengan gestur anak-anak. "Mereka tidak akan kembali."

Suara tawa pemuda berbaju hitam teredam oleh petir yang menyambar. Aku bergidik, menoleh ke langit gelap dengan mata menyipit.

Dari kejauhan dua orang wanita berbaju putih melintasi jalanan dengan payung sambil meneriakkan nama Bill.

"Lihat," kata Angel. "Para suster datang menjemput. Sudah saatnya kau kembali."

"Tidak." Bill menggeleng dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah si pemuda. "Mari kita terbang seperti kemarin. Ayo gendong aku."

"Tidak bisa. Sayapku akan terkoyak di cuaca seburuk ini."

Wajah Bill memucat ketika kedua suster menghampiri mereka. Memberi salam, Bill beringsut mundur, melemparkan pandangan sedih kepada Angel. Tudung jas hujan menyembunyikan wajah Angel memeluk Bill, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Setelah taksi membawa Bill kembali ke rumah sakit, Angel bergerak.

Sambil menggigiti jempol, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengikutinya.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya. Sekelompok gadis SMA yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan payung warna-warni, ketika melihat Angel, mereka saling berbisik. Seorang pria dengan topi dan jas hujan mengamati gadis-gadis tadi dengan pandangan tertarik.

Berjalan melewati mereka, jantungku berdentum sedikit lebih keras. Sempurna. Betapa idealnya tubuh tembus pandangku; bebas bergerak, bebas menatap semua yang asing di luar panti asuhan tanpa perlu cemas identitas L terbongkar. Kalau saja Wammy bisa merancang tubuh seperti ini untukku.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat. Menembus tubuh seorang wanita berkulit hitam di seberang toko elektronik. Langkahku teratur di belakang Angel.

Arah perjalanan kami adalah taman.

Aku melompat dan berjongkok di atas bundaran air mancur. Di tepi kolam beberapa orang sedang duduk dengan payung, menikmati hujan, tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Angel berhenti sebentar, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian ia berkeliling, melewati kursi taman dengan para wanita yang sedang mengamatinya, dan menghilang di balik pohon. Dari air mancur aku berlari mengejarnya, menembus batang pohon sambil menutup mata.

Ketika membuka mata, pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang di hadapanku, bertambah banyak, gelap. Aku mendongak. Dedaunan berwarna gelap berkisikan menghalau jatuhnya air hujan. Menoleh ke belakang, air mancur dan lampu taman kota telah berubah menjadi ranting, batang berlumut dan akar-akar tebal pohon pinus.

Hutan lebat.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi aku mengingatkan diri bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Angel berjalan menelusuri pepohonan, masuk semakin dalam. Di dalam kegelapan, langkahnya tenang, penuh determinasi yang tidak bisa kupahami. Aku mengikutinya sambil menghitung langkah. Semakin dalam ke hutan, suara burung hantu dan jangkrik memenuhi pendengaran. Lumut tumbuh semakin tebal. Air hujan menetes-netes dari batang dan ranting. Aku menoleh ke atas, hujan sudah berhenti, bulan purnama kontras di antara warna hitam.

Di langkah yang kedua ratus enam puluh lima, aku berhenti.

Dengan satu gerakan mulus, Angel membuka jas hujan dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah lembab. Cahaya bulan menyeruak masuk di antara dedaunan menyinari tempatnya berdiri. Fitur tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Tingginya antara lima sampai enam kaki. Remaja, atau dewasa muda sepertiku. Guratan otot terlihat dari balik kaos hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan dan rambutnya bersinar redup berwarna seperti kayu manis. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dari belakang.

Aku baru saja bergerak mendekatinya ketika terdengar suara lolongan.

Seekor serigala besar merangkak keluar dari kegelapan pepohonan. Menggeram, mendengus secara animalistik, matanya yang kuning menyala mengawasi pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan predator. Bulu-bulu cokelat di seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Sang serigala mengambil jarak siap menerkam, memerangkap, menghancurkan mangsanya di tempat.

Spontan aku mundur, melirik waswas kepada Angel.

Bukannya berlari, Angel maju ke depan.

Serigala itu menggeram sebentar, mendelik kepada Angel, kemudian membungkuk perlahan, seolah memberi hormat. Angel menjulurkan tangan dan membelai kepalanya. Ekor binatang itu bergoyang-goyang.

Aku menggigiti jempol dengan keras. Hal apa di realita yang mempengaruhi dunia bawah sadarku sehingga tercipta mimpi kekanakan tentang hutan, pemuda aneh dan serigala? Jawabannya adalah Bill Sina.

Angel sedang menikmati bulu-bulu kasar sang serigala dan aku mulai bosan. Perlahan aku mundur ke belakang.

Tiba-tiba kepala serigala itu tersentak terangkat. Mata tajamnya tertuju langsung ke arahku.

Angel diam sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah yang sama; ke arahku.

Profil wajahnya milik Asia: Alis yang terpahat tajam, matanya sedikit sipit tertarik ke atas, tulang pipi dan hidung proporsional dengan garis wajahnya, berdagu lancip. Secara fasad, jenis wajah para peraga penghias papan reklame atau sampul majalah. Ini menjelaskan kenapa gadis-gadis menatapnya tanpa henti di sepanjang jalan.

Tidak bagiku.

Sepasang mata tajam dan berwarna lebih terang dari rambutnya; keemasan redup seperti batu amber. Ekspresinya dingin, bengis. Menangani berbagai macam kasus kriminal, ekspresi wajah semacam ini sering kutemukan; sesuatu yang kental seperti nafsu ingin membunuh, merusak, hanya saja kini tidak diabadikan di dalam foto melainkan langsung di depan mataku.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa pun.

Hanya ada aku.

Secara sontak tubuhku menegang. Seluruh sarafku mengawasinya bagai harimau yang hendak menerkam. Jantungku berdetak cepat.

Aku mundur selangkah. Serigala di sebelah Angel menggeram marah, maju selangkah. Air liurnya menetes-netes. Matanya berapi-api mengunci target: aku.

Angel masih menatapku, dagunya terangkat naik. Wajahnya sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah tubuhku cukup berkualitas untuk menjadi mangsa peliharaannya yang haus darah. Tidak. Lebih dari itu.

Mundur selangkah. Selangkah lagi. Otakku menghitung seberapa persen kemungkinan tubuh transparanku bisa terkoyak oleh cakarnya.

Serigala itu melompat ke arahku.

Persentasenya adalah seratus persen tubuh asapku tidak sanggup menghalau segala bentuk kontak fisik dengan binatang buas.

Aku telah berputar dan menendang sekuat tenaga. Tepat sasaran. Ujung kakiku mengenai sisi wajah sang serigala. Kasar dan sekeras batu. Binatang itu meraung dan terhempas ke tanah.

Aku berlari.

Napas binatang buas memburu di belakangku. Angin menghempas kencang. Dingin. Menembus dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, aku tidak melihat ke belakang. Melompati akar-akar, meliuk ketika cakar tajam menangkap ujung sweterku.

Ini adalah mimpi ini adalah mimpi ini adalah mimpi.

_Tdi malam aku brmimpi tentang hutan. Awalnya ak mrasa tkut tapi karena ini adlah mimpiku, jd knapa harus takut?_

_Orang akan bngun dari tidur ktika terkejut._

_Jadi ktika bermimpi di dlam hutan dan dikejar binatang mengrikan, aku mmbayangkan sbuah jurang di hadapanku, kmudian aku melompat ke dalmnya._

Aku memejamkan mata erat. Jurang. Jurang yang dalam dengan sungai mengalir di bawahnya. Jurang yang akan mengoyak dan menarikku kembali ke tubuh L yang sedang tidur di atas kursi.

Ketika mataku terbuka aku telah keluar dari hutan. Tebing yang curam terbentang di depanku. Melihat ke bawah, sungai deras mengalir dengan bebatuan tajam.

Suara geraman buas di belakangku. Aku berbalik.

Sang serigala menerkam. Aku terhempas ke tanah, berteriak. Cakarnya mengayun mencabik pakaianku. Aku menahan bobot badannya dengan kakiku, mencengkeram moncongnya dengan kedua tanganku, membalas cakarnya dengan cakarku. Tubuhku memberontak keras, menghentak, menendang, memukul. Di tengah pergulatan brutal, kami berguling kemudian jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Tepatnya aku jatuh dari kursi ke atas karpet.

"Argh."

Kepalaku. Sakit. Aku menggigit bibir untuk tidak merintih. Jantungku mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuk dan keringat membasahi leher dan wajahku. Efek dari mimpi buruk terbawa hingga ke alam realita.

Kemudan petir menyambar keras. Terkesiap, aku menoleh ke jendela.

Siluet tubuh seseorang melayang di luar jendela.

Membeku di tempat, mataku membelalak ngeri.

Ekspresi dingin masih mendominasi wajah tampannya, kali ini tidak dengan luapan emosi. Matanya yang berkilat keemasan menatapku hampa sekaligus mengancam. Telapak tangannya menempel pada kaca jendela yang berembun, mendorong, membuka-

"Lawliet?" Suara Wammy.

Lampu kamar menyala. Sosok di jendela lenyap.

Kali ini mataku benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas aku menoleh ke wajah pengasuhku.

"L." Tangan Wammy yang kokoh membantuku berdiri. "Kau terjatu-"

"Ada seorang diluar jendela," bisikku sangat cepat.

Ia menatapku sebentar, kemudian berlari ke arah jendela. Angin dingin menghambur masuk ketika jendela dibuka. Gorden putih bergoyang. Wammy melindungi wajahnya ketika tetesan air hujan yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tidak ada siapa pun.

"Ini lantai dua," katanya dan menutup jendela, suara letihnya tidak berhasil meyakinkanku. "Tidak ada apa-apa di luar sana."

Aku mencoba mengatur napas. Membuka dan menutup mata. Berkonsentrasi untuk kembali ke realita. Kepala sebelah kiriku masih berdenyut. "Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa saya benci tidur," gumamku lirih.

"Kau bermimpi?"

Kutekan daerah di antara kedua mataku, kemudian meringis sakit. "Sepertinya ya."

"Sepertinya?"

"Sepertinya... saya jatuh tertidur."

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?"

Mataku – masih buram oleh keringat – berputar mengitari langit-langit kamar. "Tiga hari yang lalu saya tidur sebentar."

Wammy menggeleng. "Kalau tidur yang kau maksud adalah tidur selama tiga jam di atas sofa, itu adalah empat hari yang lalu."

Aku menunduk, menghapus keringat di dahiku dengan kerah baju. "Saya haus."

Wammy berjalan ke luar, membawa masuk sebuah meja dorong dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Saya ingin teh."

"Minumlah air putih."

Kuambil segelas air dari tangan Wammy dan menempelkan pinggiran gelasnya ke bibirku yang bergetar. Aku meneguk dengan keras sambil membayangkan setiap tegukan air ke dalam tenggorokanku adalah teh manis.

"Kau bermimpi buruk." Wammy mengambil gelas kosong dari tanganku.

"Tidak." Wajahku kembali datar. Kubenarkan kursiku dan duduk di atasnya dengan santai. "Hanya mimpi biasa."

Buku harian Bill masih tergeletak di atas meja. Tangan Wammy terjulur ke depan untuk mengambilnya. Reaksiku adalah melompat dan merebut buku itu.

"Jangan," kataku parau. "Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Jangan sampai dokter mendiagnosismu mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan anak ini."

Sebuah  _mania_. Semakin membingungkan, semakin misterius, semakin di luar nalar membuatku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Teka-teki Bill Sina sudah seperti adiksi bagiku. Kalau sihir itu ada, maka aku akan berdalih dengan mengatakan buku hariannya yang telah menyihirku. Bukan salahku.

Kepala sebelah kiriku sakit. Aku menarik sisi lengan Wammy ketika ia beranjak pergi.

"Tetaplah di sini," pintaku. "Sebentar saja." Kurebahkan diriku di atas kursi sambil memijat leher dan kepalaku. "Saya ingin... teh manis. Gula enam butir. Pudding karamel."

Wammy menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas dahiku yang berkeringat. "Sepertinya kau demam."

Bagiku tangannyalah yang dingin.

Aku menggeleng, berusaha fokus. Dengan mataku yang buram aku melihat botol obat yang terbuka di atas meja dorong. Rasa panas di dada menyeruak bersamaan dengan kepalaku yang terkulai jatuh ke belakang. Mataku semakin berat. Aku menggigit bibir dan mencengkeram kasar tangan Wammy.

"Wammy...! Kau-"

"Istirahatlah," balasnya lembut. "Lawliet."

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

###

Seminggu berlalu.

Aku enggan menyantap makanan dan minuman yang disuguhkan oleh Wammy. Fakta bahwa ia memberiku obat di malam itu tidak membuatku senang.

Di samping itu, ketidaknyamanan selalu menyergap setiap kali ingin jatuh tertidur. Aku memastikan jendela kamar terkunci dan menutup gordennya.

Tapi mimpi ganjil itu tidak datang lagi.

Bukannya berhenti memikirkan Bill Sina, aku menghabiskan waktu luang untuk membaca buku hariannya.

Kupecahkan satu demi satu teka-teki silang Bill, atau menguji tips darinya untuk memenangkan permainan catur secara cepat. Dengan bersemangat aku meminta para penerusku untuk bertanding catur. Dari layar monitor, aku melihat Mello menggeram ketika Near selangkah lebih maju di hadapannya.

Sementara Wammy sedang membersihkan meja dari tumpukan piring kotor, aku membalikkan lembaran buku harian dengan suara berisik yang disengaja.

"Saya ingin ini." Aku menunjuk salah satu resep Bill berjudul 'Chocolate Truffles'. "Sore ini harus sudah ada."

Alis Wammy bertaut. "Sudah saya duga. Kau tidak akan pernah merasa jera dengan laba-laba dan mimpi seminggu yang lalu."

Berapakah usia Wammy tahun ini? Aku mendengus. "Laba-laba dan mimpi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Bill Sina. Kecurigaanmu tidak berdasar."

"Kita akan mengambil penerbangan pagi ke Jepang," katanya, menyerah, tahu melawan keinginanku hanya akan memperburuk kondisi kesehatanku. "Besok pukul tujuh."

Pada akhirnya akulah yang menang.

"Dengan syarat."

Aku mengangguk sebelum ia mengajukan syarat. "Silakan mengawasi saya 24 jam, Wammy, saya hanya akan bekerja sebagai L di balik layar. Prioritas saya adalah mengurus kasus pemerkosaan itu—dan mungkin yang pembunuhan berantai juga."

"Dan untuk tidak diam-diam mengurus kasus Bill Sina di tengah kasus yang menjadi prioritas."

"Wammy."

"Ya?"

"Apakah mungkin... kau bisa mengatur para ilmuwan di seluruh dunia untuk membuatkan saya sebuah tubuh tembus pandang?"

Sunyi.

Wammy membenarkan kacamatanya. "Satu syarat lagi. Dilarang memesan jaket tebal untuk menyelinap keluar di malam hari."

###

Perjalanan panjang di atas pesawat.

Wammy duduk dengan tegap di seberangku, sementara aku makan sambil mencatat teka-teki pesan kematian Bill di atas kertas.

"Cokelat?" Aku menawarinya sepotong terakhir.

Wammy menggeleng, dan kumakan cokelat itu dengan santai, mengunyah dengan berisik.

Kami melewati jalur khusus di bandara yang tidak mencolok perhatian. Di luar bandara Limousine hitam sudah siap. Kira-kira setengah perjalanan di dalam mobil, kantuk menyerang. Melipat kedua tangan di atas lutut, aku menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Ketika bangun, bukan pemandangan laut dan tol, melainkan orang-orang yang sedang berdesakan di sepanjang trotoar memenuhi pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Beberapa pasang mata melirik penasaran ke arah mobilku.

" _Watari_." Salah satu nama alias Wammy. "Di mana ini?"

"Daerah Shibuya, kita akan segera menuju hotel. Apa ada yang kau inginkan, Ryuzaki?"

Aku berpikir seraya menggigiti kuku jempolku. Etalase berwarna merah muda dan gambar permen mencetuskan sedikit ide, aku berbisik, " _Strawberry shortcake_."

Ia mengangguk dan memarkir mobil di sebelah toko kue.

Lebih banyak orang menoleh penasaran ke arah mobilku. Pandangan mata mereka seolah sanggup memenetrasi gelapnya kaca mobil. Menunduk, aku membayangkan tubuh sempurna L di dalam mimpiku beberapa hari yang lalu, setidaknya di sini tidak ada binatang buas.

Sambil mengisi waktu kubuka secarik kertas berisi pesan kematian Bill Sina.

**Sutra**

**Putih**

**Tomat**

**Pabrik ayah**

**Bulan**

**Perosotan**

**Saus Kecap**

**Permen**

**Lima Belas**

**Neon Shinosuke Club**

**Berkaki dan bertangan banyak**

Aku melingkari setiap kata dengan pena. Dari tulisan 'sutra', aku menarik garis lurus ke 'putih' di bawahnya, kemudian garis lurus ke 'tomat', kemudian ke 'pabrik ayah', seterusnya hingga ke 'Berkaki dan bertangan banyak'. Hasilnya terbentuk sebuah pola seperti garis vertikal dan zigzag.

Dari bentuknya tidak ada yang istimewa, terkecuali menyerupai gambar gelombang, atau sebuah rute. Jelas ada alasan mengapa Bill menulis masing-masing kata dengan jarak yang diatur dan berjauhan.

Pola. Aku hanya perlu menemukan pola.

Aku sedang menulis setiap kata ke dalam bahasa Jepang ketika sederet toko kain di seberang jalan menarik perhatianku.

Di bawah etalase besar bertuliskan ' _Sutra'_ , berdiri seorang anak kecil dengan balutan jubah hitam panjang dari atas ke bawah.

Suhu musim panas di Jepang berkisar antara 30 sampai 40 derajat yang membuat Wammy menurunkan suhu AC mobil untuk menjagaku dari kegerahan. Tidak heran orang-orang menatap anak itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Berbeda dengan mereka, aku tidak menatap anak itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Jubah hitam yang sama dengan yang terakhir kulihat melalui kamera. Ketika anak kecil itu mendongak sedikit, sekelibat perban usang di wajahnya menyita perhatianku sepenuhnya.

Wammy masuk ke dalam mobil dengan sekantong besar kue. Fokus mataku hanya kepada anak berjubah hitam.

Ketika mobil kami berjalan, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Pelipis berdenyut. Tanganku yang dingin mengepal keras.

Anak itu pun mulai bergerak menjauh, berlawanan.

Panik, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Mobil dan orang-orang berdesakan. Tidak ada jalan untuk mobilku mundur dan memutar.

Tidak ada kesempatan lain.

"Watari," gumamku dengan suara berat, sangat tenang. Kuambil jaket musim dingin cadangan di bawah jok kursi, mengenakannya dan mengunci resletingnya. "Lacak keberadaan saya lewat ponsel. Seperti biasanya." Dan kunaikkan tudung jaketku.

Angin dan hawa panas menerpa wajahku ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Aku melompat. Di sekelilingku orang-orang terkesiap kaget. Seorang pengendara sepeda motor nyaris menabrakku ketika aku berguling ke trotoar.

"Ryuzaki!"

Suara Wammy memanggil dan suara umpatan si pengendara motor beradu di belakangku. Berlari menyeberangi  _zebra cross_ , aku mengejar sosok kecil berjubah hitam.


	4. Klien Pertama

Keseimbangan adalah penunjang kehidupan. Sesuatu yang berlebihan lebih buruk ketimbang dengan yang serba kekurangan. Kekuatan, kecerdasan, kekuasaan - sejumlah kemampuan yang diidamkan setiap orang. Tak ayal, di dalam suatu masyarakat, akan menjadi  _sangat_ berbahaya bila satu orang memiliki hampir semua kemampuan itu.

Di dalam kasus ini bukan hanya kecemburuan sosial semata.

Sejak awal ketika memilih kehidupan sebagai seorang detektif dunia, L tahu benar apa risikonya. Bukan karena malu, pengecut, atau tidak pernah bergaul dengan masyarakat, alasannya menyembunyikan eksistensi adalah untuk bertahan hidup.

Kekuatan L kini setara dengan lima buah biro investigasi dan tujuh buah badan intelegensi di seluruh dunia. Nyawanya adalah trofi paling berharga bagi para kriminal di luar sana.

Dan ini adalah satu dari hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kulakukan: Aku, L, mengenakan jaket musim dingin, sedang berbaur di keramaian mengejar seorang anak kecil berjubah hitam.

Berpeluh keringat, aku berhenti di depan sebuah toko perhiasan dan menyandarkan punggungku di tembok bata.

Anak kecil berjubah hitam berjalan pelan di sepanjang trotoar. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah restoran - salah satu dengan antrean panjang hingga di luar pintu. Tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia menjatuhkan sesuatu: secarik kertas, tepat di belakang seorang wanita berbaju merah yang mengantre paling belakang.

Jebakan atau undangan?

" _Uugh._ "

Berpikir untuk menghentikan penyelidikan membuat rasa nyeri menyerang kepalaku. Meringis, aku menghela napas sebentar, memijat kening dan ubun-ubun kepala. Tanganku mengepal dan meninju tembok bata di sebelahku. Dengan mata memburam aku melihat anak itu berdiri di sana, tidak bergerak, seperti mengundangku untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi.

Aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri.

Sedikit sempoyongan aku berjalan ke arah antrean, dengan santai melempar dompetku ke tanah dan membungkuk. Wanita dengan rok mini itu mundur ke belakang, sepatu tingginya menginjak secarik kertas yang kuincar. Aku menelan ludah.

Seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan cepat dengan kantong belanjaan besar ke arah kami. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan, dengan sengaja, menabrak laki-laki itu.

"Aw!" pekiknya dramatis dan terjatuh oleng. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tubuh bagian belakang wanita berbaju merah di sebelah kami. Si wanita menjerit kaget.

" _Gomenasai_ ," gumamku, sambil tetap berjongkok kupungut kertas itu dan dompetku. Aku berdiri dan langsung pergi.

Terdengar suara tamparan dan pekikan laki-laki itu dari belakang.

Sambil melintasi trotoar, aku membaca sebuah kalimat singkat di kertas kusut itu.

**Aku suka orang-orang pintar.**

Beberapa meter di depanku, anak berjubah berjalan santai tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kewaspadaan tinggi membuat separuh tubuhku bergidik. Orang-orang memperhatikan jaket musim dinginku dengan gerah.

Kemudian ia berhenti lagi, masuk ke dalam sebuah toko kue. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aku mengikutinya masuk.

Ia sedang memilih permen di salah satu sudut toko dan aku berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, meraih sekantong permen jeli terdekat dan meremasnya.

Anak itu berlama-lama. Satu buah permen sudah tangannya, ia tidak berbalik dan pergi, seolah-olah sedang menungguku.

Otot-otot di leherku menegang; aku melihat rahangku terkatup keras dari pantulan kaca etalase di meja kasir. Penjaga kasir mengamatiku, bingung, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kemudian anak itu keluar dari toko.

Secarik kertas yang menyembul di antara permen lolipop menarik perhatianku. Setelah membayar, aku meraih kertas itu.

**Apa yang ada di antara si besar dan si kecil? Kalau kau** **pintar** **kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Clue: Itu adalah sebuah jembatan yang manusia jarang menggunakannya, kecuali orang-orang ajaib yang bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak dengan mata tertutup dan biasanya dia orang terkenal, dan mungkin orang yang bisa menjawab teka-teki ini? Entahlah.**

Teka-teki anak kecil.

Kertas itu remuk di dalam kepalan tanganku.

Di luar, aku langsung menoleh ke sana kemari. Dari kejauhan terlihat lambaian jubah hitam anak tadi, ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Aku mengejarnya dengan langkah kaki yang panjang.

Di sepanjang jalan di Shibuya, lebih banyak lagi orang memperhatikanku. Banyak uang di dalam dompetku. Ada dorongan besar untuk menarik salah seorang dari mereka, membayar mereka untuk menjadi boneka penggantiku. Cara kerja favoritku- favorit L, tepatnya, tapi aku tidak bisa sembarangan melibatkan warga sipil.

Di bawah tatapan mata mereka, keinginan memiliki tubuh transparan menjadi tidak terbendung.

 _Saya bukan L_ , bisikku, dan sedikit lebih tenang. Begitu pun, 90% dari para pengunjung Shibuya ini tidak pernah memikirkan L. Aku adalah sosok di balik layar dunia spionase yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya terkecuali oleh mereka yang membutuhkan, dan mereka yang ingin menyingkirkanku.

Sambil berpura-pura melihat deretan patung peraga di sepanjang jalan, pandanganku jatuh kepada dua orang pemuda berjas hitam di trotoar seberang.

Seorang pria berdiri menyilangkan tangan, yang satu lagi berkacak pinggang. Perawakan mereka tinggi, asumsiku sebelumnya mereka adalah orang asing, jika mengabaikan mata sipit dan perawakan Asia mereka. Salah seorang yang berambut panjang gelap dan berkacamata berbisik ke teman di sebelahnya, kemudian mata mereka mengarah padaku.

Mata mereka menyala keemasan di bawah matahari terik. Di jalan yang dipadati oleh keramaian, semua orang akan terlihat memiliki warna mata yang tidak wajar, aku berasumsi.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah lain.

Si bocah beperban seperti menuntunku ke pusat keramaian, di mana aku harus menggigit bibir beberapa kali berdesakan dengan orang-orang. Bau parfum yang bercampur menguap di udara dengan debu dan bau asap kendaraan. Rasa masam muncul di dalam mulutku. Wajah-wajah asing mereka ini akan terlupakan ketika kau pulang ke rumah, tidak ada gunanya membalas tatapan mereka.

Seorang anak kecil, perempuan, jatuh tepat di depan kakiku. Menangis. Memanggil ibunya. Mencengkeram celana jeansku. Tujuh puluh persen dia menginginkan bantuanku, dan dua persen menginginkanku untuk menjadi pengganti ibunya.

Di depan sana, sosok anak beperban telah berjalan semakin jauh. Aku akan kehilangannya.

"Mamaaa...!" anak perempuan tersesat menangis di bawahku.

Semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Jenis tatapan yang tidak kusuka; memintaku melakukan sesuatu.

Aku merogoh kantong celana untuk mengambil setangkai permen lolipop. Setidaknya lakukan pertolongan pertama untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. "Ssh," bisikku. Tidak bekerja. Tapi tangisannya sedikit berkurang ketika permen itu sampai di antara jarinya.

Sambil membuka bungkus lolipop, aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita di belakang kami.

"Chiyo-chan!"

"Mama!" Ia berlari mendatangi ibunya.

Sang ibu memeluk anaknya sebentar, menenangkan, kemudian melemparkan pandangan curiga kepadaku.

"Jangan menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak kau kenal," bisiknya, dan merebut permen lolipop itu dari tangan anaknya.

Aku menunduk dan pergi. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat, sedikit. Emosi yang tidak masuk akal.

Kuikuti ke arah mana bocah beperban pergi. Di belokan berikutnya, aku melihatnya berdiri diam di bawah lampu kota, seolah sedang menungguku.

Ketika aku mendekat, secarik kertas jatuh dari tangannya; disengaja. Kemudian, ia pergi melintasi penyeberangan jalan. Arah tujuannya adalah sebuah kafe terbuka. Ia mengambil salah satu meja.

Aku mengambil kertasnya.

**Teh atau Kopi? Ayo minum bersama dengan santai.**

Kugigit jempolku keras. Sesuatu di dalam kepalaku berteriak memberi peringatan. 'Berhenti sekarang. Panggil Wammy. Suruh orang lain melacak anak itu.' Memuakkan pikiran-pikiran seperti ini muncul setelah tidak ada jalan kembali. Dan hanya karena seorang anak kecil?

Menahan perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam tenggorokanku, aku maju menuju kafe. Berjalan santai ke arah deretan bangku dan meja bulat dengan payung. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sudut, tempat yang tidak terjangkau sinar matahari.

"Saya suka keduanya, teh dan kopi sekaligus," kataku dan berjongkok di kursi di sebelahnya. "Dan jawaban teka-tekimu tadi adalah Otak Tengah. Bagian yang menjembatani otak besar dan otak kecil. Otak yang jarang digunakan manusia, tetapi bila berkesinambungan dengan otak lainnya, seseorang meraih kemampuan di atas rata-rata, seperti memiliki kepekaan tinggi yang bisa membuatnya membaca isi buku tanpa perlu membukanya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang disebut memiliki bakat luar biasa, atau para jenius lainnya yang diakui dan terkenal di masyarakat."

Wajah perban yang menghiasi pikiranku beberapa pekan ini mendongak. Tercium bau asam, dan dari sela-sela perbannya terlihat wajah kecokelatan. Wajah bulatnya mendekat. Matanya nampak seperti dua buah celah hitam ketika mengamati posturku. Kemudian perban di wajahnya berkerut sedikit. Tersenyum.

Aku tidak membalas senyumnya. Duduk. Menatapnya. Diam.

Kami berdua diam selama beberapa menit. Di meja sudah tersedia dua cangkir, kopi dan teh. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk memilih cangkir kopi. Memasukkan enam butir gula ke dalamnya, mengaduk dengan berisik.

Anak itu masih diam, mengamatiku seperti menyaksikan aksi seorang badut di festival. Tangan gemuknya mengepal dan merenggang, berbalut perban juga, dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Terpikir olehku untuk menawarinya permen lolipop terakhir di kantongku, setidaknya tidak ada ibunya di sini.

"Kakak yang pintar, kaukah Angel baru yang dikirim untuk menolong kami?" Suara anak-anak yang dalam dan berat.

"Bukan." Aku tidak kalah beratnya. "Apa itu Angel?"

Ia mengambil pulpen dan tisu, menulis:

**Tidak perlu ada rahasia dan pura-pura lagi. Aku dan kakak sama-sama tahu apa yang terjadi.**

Aku pun tidak terlalu senang bermain pikiran dengan seorang anak kecil dengan wajah diperban.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

Ia berdeham. "Jadi boleh tahu nama kakak?"

"Ryu," kataku. "Ryuzaki."

"Kak Ryuzaki pasti pintar sekali. Katanya semua anak panti asuhan itu adalah anak-anak paling cerdas yang pernah ada."

Segala tentang Wammy House bersifat sekretif. Tapi hal-hal seperti ini sudah diketahui oleh umum. Wammy dan Roger cukup terkenal.

"Saya tidak bilang kalau saya adalah anak panti asuhan."

Ia tersenyum lagi di balik perbannya.

**Karena hanya para penghuni panti yang bisa menjawab suratku.**

Aku meneguk kopi perlahan, bertanya, "Kenapa panti asuhan?"

Ia menulis lagi.

**Karena kami tidak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa lagi selain orang-orang cerdas seperti kalian.**

"Orang-orang cerdas yang kau maksud adalah para Detektif atau Polisi. Bukan penghuni panti asuhan."

"Apa mereka para kaum otoritas mau mendengarkan kami, anak-anak?"

Kuabaikan pertanyaan terakhir. "'Kami'?"

"Kami, yaitu Aku dan Bill. Dia teman karibku."

Bill tidak pernah menulis punya sahabat di buku hariannya.

"Bill menginginkan sesuatu," kataku tanpa basa-basi. "Dan kau membantunya."

Ia mengangguk pelan, kemudian menulis lagi.

**Jangan lihat ke belakang. Ada yang mengikutimu.**

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Dari gelas kaca yang cembung, aku mendapati dua orang pria berjas hitam duduk di kafe lain di seberang trotoar. Mata mereka mengawasi, dan hanya mengamati kursi kami.

Mataku menyipit. Aku langsung melihat mata mereka.

Bola mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Dua orang pria yang sama dengan yang kulihat di pinggir trotoar tadi.

Kuangkat cangkirku, sudut mataku berkedut sedikit, dan berbisik tenang, "Mereka adalah kenalanmu."

Ia menulis lagi.

 **Tidak tahu. Tapi mungk—** (dicoret) _ **pasti**_ **mereka ingin menghentikanmu.**

Di salah satu titik koordinat di dunia, Wammy mungkin sedang tertawa. Tekanan mulai tumbuh di dasar perutku - tekanan yang membuatku, hampir, ingin menyeringai.

Mereka hanya sebagian kecil dari orang-orang yang menginginkan kepalaku.

"Ingin menghentikanmu," ralatku, masih menyembunyikan gerak bibir. "Saya tidak terlibat."

"Kalau tidak ingin membantu kenapa kak Ryuzaki mengikuti sampai kemari?"

"Saya belum berkata bersedia membantu." Aku menekan nomor darurat di ponselku, mengirim sinyal agar Wammy bisa melacak lokasiku detik ini juga.

"Mereka ingin menghalangi kami untuk mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Mungkin mereka juga menginginkan apa yang diinginkan Bill dan aku."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa dikatakan di sini."

Tanganku mengepal keras di dalam kantong celana. "Kalau begitu saya tidak bisa membantu."

"Sayang sekali," suaranya melengking tinggi. "Semoga kak Ryuzaki mau mempertimbangkan... permintaan dari seorang anak kecil."

"Saya tidak janji."

L adalah detektif tanpa klien.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryuzaki?

Aku mendengus, memalingkan mata ke arah lain. "Katakan bagaimana cara menghubungimu."

Ia membalas ucapan setengah hatiku dengan anggukan riang. "Di halaman belakang buku harian Bill ada nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi."

"Saya akan membayar di dalam," kataku dan berdiri dengan tenang.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk. Di dalam bola matanya yang hitam aku membaca sebuah pengharapan tajam bahwa ini adalah perpisahan sementara bagi kami.

Dari pantulan kaca pintu, aku melihat kedua pemuda mendongak penasaran ke arahku. Aku masuk ke dalam kafe.

Di dalam, aku mempercepat langkah. Meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja kasir dan pergi begitu saja, menghiraukan panggilan pegawai kafe.

Kafe menyambung ke sebuah toko pakaian di sebelah. Jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang saat mendorong pintu kacanya yang dingin. Toko pakaian ramai baik pria dan wanita, tidak ada yang melihatku. Dari cermin aku melihat dua pemuda berjas itu masuk dan menoleh ke sana kemari, mencariku.

Panik, aku berlari melewati deretan kamar ganti dan mengambil pintu paling dalam.

Mataku membelalak melihat tatapan terusik seorang pemuda setengah telanjang. Ia nyaris memekik kaget, dan spontan kututup mulutnya dengan panik. Menatap pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah, aku ingat dia: pemuda kikuk yang kutabrak di depan restoran dan ditampar oleh perempuan dengan rok tadi.

"Maaf. Benar-benar darurat."

Ia menatapku bingung dan kelihatan syok ketika aku nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca.

"H-Hei! Apa-apaan-"

"Ini untuk Anda." Sejumlah uang kusodorkan kepadanya dengan tangan gemetar. "Saya beli setelan anda."

Sementara pemuda itu kebingungan melihat uangnya, aku melucuti pakaianku satu persatu. Kaos putih, celana jeans, sepatu. Kuambil kemeja garis-garis dan celana panjang si pemuda yang tergantung dengan hanger.

Pemuda itu membelalak terkejut. "Apa yang-"

"Pakai ini," perintahku, melempar pakaianku kepadanya. "Lepas sepatumu."

"Aku tidak-"

Kubuka dompetku. "Apa jumlah uangnya masih kurang?"

Ia menggeleng terpana.

"Cepatlah," desahku dan memelototinya sekuat tenaga.

Bingung, tapi pemuda itu langsung berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Kaos putih, celana jeans dan sepatu tuaku tidak muat. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, mengancing kemeja dan mengeluarkan semua isi kantong celana pemuda itu, mataku menyipit.

Selain dompet, rokok, korek api gas, dan kunci, terdapat sebuah lencana kepolisian Jepang.

_Matsuda Touta._

Pemuda ini adalah seorang polisi.

Delapan puluh persen bisa melindungi diri jika menghadapi kasus terburuk.

Aku melirik ke luar. Dua orang pemuda bermata emas telah berjalan mendekati kamar ganti. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Aku menyimpan korek api Matsuda dan Jaket musim dingin kusodorkan kepadanya. Wajahnya langsung mengernyit bingung dan tidak senang.

"Pakai ini," dan beberapa lembar  _yen_ lagi. "Keluar dari sini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berputar di sekitar ruangan tiga kali sampai saya pergi. Teruslah berada di tempat yang mencolok perhatian. Hati-hati dengan punggungmu."

###

Matsuda berjalan keluar dari kamar pas sambil menggaruk kepala, menggerutu kecil tidak mengerti. Wajahnya terbenam di balik tudung jaket tebal.

Wajahku sendiri terbenam di bawah topi. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sampai Matsuda menjauh dari deretan kamar pas.

Kedua pemuda tadi berhenti, akhirnya melihat Matsuda. Mata kuning keemasan mereka membelalak, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mataku mengawasi mereka. Berapa persen kemungkinan kedua pemuda ini akan menyerang target dari belakang? 26% atau 30%. Mengamati langit-langit aku melihat sebuah  _fire sprinkler_ , dan berencana akan membuat kekacauan jika mereka berniat mencelakai. Walau begitu, prediksiku mereka tidak akan berani menyerang secara terang-terangan di tengah kepadatan pengunjung, dan Matsuda tidak akan bisa diserang dengan mudah.

Tapi bukannya menghampiri Matsuda, kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju arah ke arah kamar pas. Ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludah.

Bukan dengan mata, mereka seperti mengikuti bau tubuhku.

Mereka sedang berjalan melewati sederetan kamar ganti dan aku menyembunyikan wajah di bawah topi. Membuka gorden, aku melangkah berbaur dengan antrean ramai di lorong kamar ganti. Tetap menunduk. Aku mengatur napas ketika melewati kedua pengejarku. Sudah lewat. Aku berjalan terus menuju pintu keluar.

Semua berjalan mulus hingga seseorang menarik lenganku dari belakang.

Matsuda.

"Maaf, aku sudah melaksanakan apa yang kau suruh." Ia hampir mencengkeram bahuku, wajahnya kesal dan merasa dikhianati. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang bermasalah?"

Aku menggeram berusaha melepaskan diri. Matsuda mencengkeram bahuku lebih keras. Kecurigaan terpatri di wajah polisi muda ini.

"Anda jangan macam-macam. Aku adalah polisi, kalau kau mempermainkanku-"

"Maaf Matsuda-san, saya tidak punya maksud-" aku berbicara dengan nada pelan. "Bakar baju saya ketika Anda sampai di rumah, lupakan kejadian ini."

Dan seolah bisa mendengar suaraku, kedua pengejarku langsung melihat ke arah kami. Menunjuk ke arahku.

Sempurna.

Di sebelahku seorang perempuan sedang mengocok pewangi di tangannya. Aku merebut  _spray_  itu. Menyalakan korek api gas, aku menyemprotkannya ke arah  _sprinkler_  di langit-langit.

 _Splash_.

 _Sprinkler_  bereaksi pada api dan air memuncrat ke sana kemari. Pengunjung berteriak. Matsuda ikut menjerit kaget, langsung melepas lenganku. Menunduk terus, aku berlari menerobos para pengunjung yang panik seperti asap dan melesat keluar dari toko.

Di belakangku terdengar suara pintu kaca toko yang terbanting terbuka dan pengunjung berhamburan keluar sambil berteriak. Aku berlari menjauh.

Kutekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan sinyal agar Wammy bisa mengatur titik pertemuan kami, aku berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit. Berlari. _Usahakan untuk terus berada di keramaian_. Aku tahu. Tapi untuk bertemu dengan Wammy, aku tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapa pun.

Dua orang itu mengejarku.

L tidak tersentuh, contoh figur di balik layar paling sempurna. Kemungkinan mereka mengetahui keberadaanku sebagai L adalah nol persen, terkecuali ada pengkhianat di dalam rumah panti asuhan kami. Satu persen. Atau tiga persen kemungkinan yang tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak pernah salah menghitung sebelumnya.

Tapi kemungkinan celaka adalah 87%.

Aku berlari sepanjang gang sempit dan mengikuti jalur terbuka yang terlihat dari GPS. Langkah kaki semakin cepat di belakang. Bergema di sepanjang gang sempit, kupercepat lariku sambil melompati gunungan sampah di sepanjang jalan.

Insting akhirnya membawaku menuju gang buntu.

Terengah-engah. Aku menoleh ke segala arah, kemudian berlari ke ujung gang buntu. Memanjat tumpukan gerobak sampah hingga ke atas. Memanfaatkan keremangan. Mencakar dinding bata lembab penuh sawang, aku menahan napas.

Kedua pemuda itu datang, menoleh ke sana kemari, tidak mampu menemukanku. Mengikuti bauku, mereka berjalan mendekat ke tempatku bersembunyi. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Keringat dingin menetes dari keningku. Tekanan adrenalin menyeruak di dalam pembuluh darah, detak jantung mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuk. Aku membelalakkan mata.

Mereka ada tepat di bawahku.

Aku melompat turun.

Berat tubuhku mendorong jatuh salah satu dari mereka, kami berguling di tanah. Kuambil korek api gas dan menyemprotkan pewangi. Api berkobar di udara. Salah satu dari mereka kena, meraung seperti hewan buas menutupi wajahnya.

Yang berambut panjang dan berkacamata merobek kemejaku dari belakang, kuku tangannya mencakar punggung dan melukai leherku.  _Spray_  menggelinding jatuh dari tanganku. Aku berputar dan menendang. Seperti menendang benda keras. Ia melepaskanku. Berguling ke samping aku bangkit dan berlari.

Terdengar lagi raungan keras. Sesaat waktu berdetak lebih lambat. Angin menekan tubuhku dari segala penjuru. Satu tarikan keras mendorongku ke belakang.

Mataku memburam.

Mereka tidak menyentuhku, tapi seolah bisa melemparku dengan suatu kekuatan.

Tubuhku terhempas keras ke dinding. Aku memekik, rasa asin menyebar di dalam mulutku.

Terpojok.

Mereka bergerak bersamaan, mendekatiku dengan wajah mengancam. Aku menekan perutku, menggertakkan gigi, bersiap untuk menyerang.

Kemudian seekor kucing hitam besar melintas di antara kami.

Hewan itu menggeram keras, suaranya mengerikan. Bulu-bulunya berdiri mengancam para penyerangku. Ekornya berkedut-kedut seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam.

Kedua musuh membeku, menatap sang kucing dengan mata tidak kalah buasnya. Tidak.

Sekelibat ketakutan di mata mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk, seolah memberi hormat kepada kucing hitam. Saling melirik kepada temannya, perlahan, mereka mundur.

Pelan sekali. Mundur. Lalu menghilang.

Kucing itu berbalik. Posturnya anggun, menyerupai kucing Mesir dan sedikit lebih besar dari jenisnya. Hanya seekor kucing, namun pantulan matanya yang tajam membuatku menahan napas, seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seekor macan. Bola mata yang samar pernah kulihat di suatu tempat; bukan seperti mata kucing. Warna yang memabukkan seperti minuman keras. Kuning, amber? Efek dari mataku yang buram.

Ketika aku bergerak, kucing itu lari.

Aku terbatuk, mengecap darah di bibirku. Kuambil  _spray_  dan korek api gas tadi. Aku memastikan tidak ada darah yang menetes di sepanjang gang, dan kubalut luka di leherku dengan sobekan kemeja. Aku membenarkan topiku dan berjalan menunduk.

Masih sempoyongan aku berjalan cepat keluar dari gang. Tidak ada siapa pun. Dari GPS, aku mencari posisi Wammy dan mengikuti arahnya.

Wammy sudah menunggu di luar gang dengan mobil sedan hitam berkaca gelap; lebih mudah untuk bergerak.

Reaksi Wammy ketika melihatku sudah bisa ditebak.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika berusaha menahan napas. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dengan hentakan keras, nyaris memekik sakit ketika Wammy menangkapku. Punggungku nyeri. Kepalaku berdenyut. Wammy mengambil perban dan obat pencegah infeksi. Aku mendesis, menolak bantuan tangannya dan memilih untuk mengobati sendiri leher yang terluka. Aku tidak senang dengan sorot mata Wammy di saat-saat seperti ini.

Buku harian Bill Sina sudah ada di tangan Wammy sekarang. Ia mengambil korek api dan sprai dari tanganku. Mata di balik kacamata itu berkilat, melontarkan pertanyaan: 'Jadi kau setuju kalau buku ini dibakar saja sekarang?'.

Aku tidak menggeleng, tidak juga mengangguk. Napas masih terputus-putus.

Mobil Wammy berputar dan ia mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga aku memilih untuk tidak duduk di kursi mobil, memilih duduk di bawah dan meremas lenganku. Kami menuju jalan tol dan keluar dari Shibuya.

###

Cedera di punggungku tidak parah. Wammy menawari jasa pijat dari hotel, aku menolak. Aku lebih menyukai mesin pijat otomatis yang dibelikan olehnya tahun lalu, jadi kuminta Wammy menyediakannya di Hotel sekarang juga. Ia sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu.

Wammy bisa jadi setengah benar mengatakan kondisiku saat ini tidak wajar. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan hanya karena buku harian seorang anak kecil. Tapi rasa pusing yang sering datang menyerang 75% kemungkinan akibat tekanan dan stres.

Buku harian Bill tergeletak di atas meja. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Duduk di sisi tempat tidur tanpa mengedipkan mata ke arah jendela.

Suatu dorongan membuatku beranjak dari tempat tidur, meraih buku Bill dengan cepat. Membuka lembaran hingga tiba pada halaman teka-teki terakhir Bill. Kubuka halaman selanjutnya yang berisi laba-laba dan koin. Halaman berikutnya kosong. Halaman paling belakang berisi catatan acak, di antaranya sebuah pesan:

_**Jika ada apa-apa hubungi nomor sahabatku di bawah ini:** _

_**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX** _

(nomor telepon tertutup oleh aluminium foil)

Mengambil koin perak yang kudapat dari buku harian itu, aku menggosok aluminium foilnya hingga bersih. Terlihat sederet nomor telepon.

Ketika aku mencoba menghubungi nomornya lewat komputer, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dua kali.

Hening.

Tekanan muncul dari dasar perutku, bergemuruh menuju dadaku. Waspada. Aku menatap pintu kamar. Tidak ada alasan mengetuk pintu terkecuali kau tidak mengenali benda bernama bel di sebelah pintu kamarku. Tidak ada alasan.

"Watari?"

Dari lubang intip, aku tidak melihat siapa pun di luar sana. Menoleh ke bawah, secarik kertas ancaman terselip di bawah pintu.

**Jauhi Bill Sina.**

Tulisan rapi yang langsung kukenali ada pada buku harian Bill; Tulisan yang kukenali ketika Bill menulis dengan rapi. Kini menjadi fakta tak terbantahkan bahwa itu adalah tulisan orang lain.

Terdengar lagi suara ketukan. Darah berdesir di telingaku.

Aku mengintip keluar.

Seekor kucing hitam duduk tegap di depan pintu kamarku.

Mata keemasannya berkilat menatap langsung ke arah lubang intip; ke arahku. Seolah-olah ia tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya.

Impuls, aku membuka pintu, secara langsung mengamatinya. Mataku melebar secara penuh.

Kucing itu tidak bergeming. Tidak berkedip. Aku menahan napas dan merekam setiap detil figur hitamnya. Ada ratusan juta kucing di dunia, tapi aku tahu, ini adalah kucing yang sama dengan yang melintas di hadapanku di gang sempit tadi.

Aliran dingin menjalari tulang punggungku. Kucing itu mendengkur pelan. Matanya menghipnotis, mengunci pergerakan mataku. Ia bergerak gemulai ke depan, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, ingin aku menggendongnya masuk.

Mematung, tanganku mengepal di kenop pintu.

Tiga orang pegawai hotel melewati lorong.

"Astaga. Kucing sialan!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. "Dari mana masuknya?"

Tersentak sadar, fokusku teralihkan kepada para pegawai hotel yang sedang berlari ke arah kami. Ketika menoleh lagi, kucing itu sudah lari.

Sebelum berbelok, kucing hitam itu melirik ke arahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.


	5. Kucing Hitam

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu.

Sepotong kertas dengan tulisan ' _Jauhi Bill Sina'_ sudah diperiksa. Hasilnya nihil; tidak terdapat bekas gigitan kucing atau sidik jari. Wammy memeriksa kamera di sepanjang lorong hotel. Ujung-ujungnya kami dibombardir oleh segudang pertanyaan perihal kamera yang mengalami disfungsional sejak aku kedatangan tamu istimewa.

Menggelikan.

Aku menolak untuk menginterogasi petugas hotel satu persatu. Lebih baik caraku yang biasanya saja: hilangkan jejak dan pergi. Alhasil, setiap harinya kami berpindah penginapan. Wammy mengecek apakah ada orang yang mencurigakan dan memastikan setiap kamera di koridor berfungsi dengan baik.

Gorden putih berkerut ketika aku mengintip keluar. Pemandangan gedung pencakar langit. Aku berada di kamar lantai teratas di sebuah hotel di wilayah Kanto dan tidak ada yang bisa mengamatiku.

Kasus pemerkosaan berantai yang sedang kutangani tidak menyita perhatian. Misterius, memang, tapi prediksiku minggu depan pelakunya sudah tertangkap, setidaknya jika aku memfokuskan pikiran penuh kepada kasus ini, bukan kepada Bill Sina.

Bill Sina.

Entah sejak kapan kasus Bill Sina mengisi folder terdepan di dalam rak. Aku masih menyimpan nomor telepon anak beperban itu, tapi butuh waktu menghubunginya. Semua tergantung padaku, melanjutkan penyelidikan Bill berarti mengundang bahaya untuk datang, jika aku melepaskannya begitu saja, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengusikku lagi.

Untuk saat ini, kasus pemerkosaan berantai yang menjadi fokus utamaku.

"Sejauh ini diperkirakan ada sepuluh korban dalam waktu lima bulan, tiga orang berhasil ditemukan, tujuh orang lainnya masih dinyatakan hilang. Semuanya berasal dari provinsi Kanto."

Aku membaca data para korban yang dikirim oleh Kepolisian Jepang.

"Mereka hilang sepulang sekolah." Wammy memperlihatkan biodata dan foto mereka. "Semua adalah pelajar."

"Ya." Mataku menyipit melihat data beberapa korban. "Korbannya terdiri dari perempuan dan laki-laki."

"Tujuh perempuan dan tiga korban laki-laki. Tiga dari sepuluh korban berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan di tiga tempat yang berbeda. Tidak ada bekas sama sekali."

"Bagaimana hasil visum?"

Jeda.

"Itu yang menjadi permasalahan. Ketiga korban mengaku telah mengalami kekerasan fisik, mengaku diserang oleh monster dengan banyak tangan."

Aku mengerjap.

"Tapi keterangan mereka diragukan, hasil visum ketiganya negatif. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuh mereka terkecuali benturan pada kepala dan kelumpuhan di beberapa bagian saraf."

"Mereka berhalusinasi."

Wammy melipat tangan di belakang punggungnya. "Para ahli berasumsi demikian."

"Ini bukan kasus pemerkosaan." Kuletakkan data mereka di atas meja dan mengambil sekotak biskuit. "Bukti visum yang terdapat pada tubuh adalah nyata." Para korban hanya berhalusinasi."

Tapi aku tahu, pemerkosaan terbagi dalam beberapa jenis. Fisik, mental, fisik dan mental. Para korban mengalami trauma kebanyakan bukan dari kekerasan fisik. Pikiran manusia adalah sesuatu yang vital, berbeda dengan luka sobekan pada kulit yang bisa sembuh dalam waktu singkat dengan regenerasi sel.

Biskuit di antara kedua jariku remuk.

_Ini bukan kasus sederhana._

"Bagaimana kondisi psikologis ketiga korban yang ditemukan?"

"Semuanya dirawat di tempat rehabilitasi dan tidak mampu mengenali keluarganya. Berkali-kali menyiksa diri setiap kali dikunjungi. Salah satu dari mereka meninggal sebulan lalu, dan korban yang laki-laki membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding setiap ditanyai."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kabar terbaru dari Kepolisian Jepang, sepertinya berhasil ditemukan satu korban lagi - yang keempat. Masih dalam proses penyelidikan."

Mataku menyipit.

Apa yang menjadi kesamaan dari sepuluh korban ini? Di mana benang merahnya? Latar belakang keluarga mereka sederhana. Tidak ada kesamaan fisik satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki nilai akademis yang baik di sekolah masing-masing dan IQ yang cukup tinggi.

_**Aku suka orang-orang pintar.** _

Para korban adalah orang-orang dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata.

###

Seorang bijak di masa silam berkata, 'Lebih baik dibenci daripada diabaikan.'

Sebagai L, aku menyangkalnya. Konyol. Lebih baik menjadi batu kerikil ketimbang kepalamu diperebutkan.

Tapi sebut saja ini sebagai pergolakan; reaksi yang muncul dari tubuhku akibat fluktuasi hormon kortisol yang berujung kepada depresi – walau aku meragukannya – atau, sebut saja kegilaan yang muncul akibat buku harian Bill Sina. Pokoknya untuk mencapai tempat ini, aku harus berdebat dengan Wammy terlebih dahulu.

Kontradiksi dengan peraturan L, keinginanku sekarang adalah untuk membuka diri, berdiri di tengah keramaian.

Kami berada di pusat kota, di salah satu distrik pertokoan sementara Wammy membeli makanan manis. Konyol, begitulah kata Wammy, beberapa hari setelah dua orang misterius mengejarku, aku sudah berani pergi keluar rumah.

Berani? Tapi aku tidak pernah takut.

Setelah pesan aneh dan gangguan pada kamera yang tidak bisa dilacak, ada persentase tinggi akan terjadi hal yang lebih riskan jika aku berada sendirian di dalam kamar Hotel. Setiap kali keluar, kami tidak akan kembali ke tempat yang sama. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan mobil yang berbeda pula.

"Lihat yang ada di belakangmu, Ryuzaki."

Melihat ke belakang mobil, aku mendapati seorang agen CIA perempuan dalam penyamaran. Jarak beberapa meter di sebelahnya adalah agen yang lain.

Aku benci pengawalan, L tidak membutuhkannya, tapi Wammy mempersiapkan sebuah tim khusus selama berada di Jepang. Tugas mereka adalah memonitor kami di luar rumah dan melapor jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Bisa dibilang yang sedang kami lakukan adalah rencana penjebakan. L adalah tokoh penting di balik dunia intelijen, dan perintahnya tidak pernah diabaikan, apa pun bentuknya. L cukup berkata sedang menyelidiki kasus yang menyangkut seseorang yang berpengaruh, dan dua orang pengejarnya harus diselidiki hingga tuntas atau akan membahayakan dunia spionase. Ini adalah tindakan preventif yang, jelasnya, banyak didukung oleh Kepolisian Internasional.

"Yang agen wanita bernama alias Halle  _Lidner_ dan yang pria Stephen  _Gevanni_. Mereka tidak tahu untuk apa dan siapa yang dilindungi oleh mereka terkecuali menganggapmu orang penting bagi suatu negara. Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas kita, CIA sekalipun, sebagian dari mereka mengira kau adalah boneka yang dipakai oleh L untuk memancing musuh."

Aku mengangguk. CIA adalah salah satu 'rekan' yang loyal kepada L. Hubungan kami adalah mutualisme.

"Mereka akan berbaur dengan masyarakat dan terus mengawasi ke mana kita pergi."

"Baik. Teruslah melacak kedua pemuda yang mengejar saya," gumamku. "Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi."

Wammy mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

Tapi seminggu berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang mengejarku.

Tidak ada orang melintasi trotoar. Terlindung di balik jaket bertudung, aku turun dari mobil. Udara dingin menerpa wajahku sebentar.

Udara malam adalah favoritku, di mana tidak terlalu banyak orang melintas di jalanan. Area distrik pertokoan ini adalah salah satu tempat di mana korban pemerkosaan yang pertama mengaku diculik, disergap dari salah satu gang gelap.

Aku membayangkan dan menempatkan diri sebagai sang pelaku, setelah menyergap mangsaku, akan ke mana aku pergi tanpa perlu dicurigai? Mungkin tidak ke pusat kota. Tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian pada hari sepulang sekolah itu. Kemungkinan korban ditarik masuk ke dalam gang, tapi tidak ada bekas apa pun di sana.

Memang gang tersebut gelap dan kumuh, tapi tidak menyeramkan. Beberapa orang duduk menyandar dengan minuman keras, dan pasangan muda di ujung gang. Selebihnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Gang buntu, tidak ada jalan lain.

Aku mengikuti jalanan trotoar menuju pusat distrik. Sesekali melirik ke belakang, melihat apakah Lidner mengikutiku. Kalau aku mengatakan jati diriku adalah L kepada mereka, apakah mereka akan terkejut?

Mungkin tidak.

Banyak orang sedang berbelanja di sini - anak-anak, remaja, orang tua. Anak-anak sedang bersama orang tua, ada yang sedang menempelkan wajah mereka kepada kaca etalase toko elektronik. Para remaja laki-laki berpenampilan tidak sehat berdiri di depan toko, menggoda setiap wanita yang lewat. Aku mengamati salah satu dari mereka, berpikir akan seperti apa jika pemuda iseng ini diculik oleh monster bertangan banyak yang memaksa mereka halusinasi aneh.

Kemudian seorang anak kecil sedang membawa permen dan melompat-lompat ke arahku. Menjerit, ia terjatuh dengan lengan terlebih dahulu. Pegangannya mengendur, permen lolipopnya terlepas dan berguling beberapa saat sebelum diinjak oleh kerumunan.

Aku mendatangi dan membantunya berdiri.

Menatapku, tangisan anak itu semakin keras. Aku tahu wajahku tidak menyenangkan seperti wajah Angel di dalam mimpiku. Tapi setidaknya, wajah permen lolipopku bisa mengurangi kesedihannya.

Mata anak itu mengerjap, menatap permen pemberianku, ia menyeka wajahnya. Aku menepuk pundaknya kaku untuk menenangkan. Kemudian ia tertawa.

Ibunya datang kemudian. Aku menunggu wajah sinis wanita ini dan menyuruh anaknya membuang permenku.

Tapi wanita itu tersenyum, membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyuruh anaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejenak aku diam.

Dunia penyair terdiri dari banyak warna, tapi di dunia L, hanya ada hitam dan putih. Tidak semua hal sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Di dunia di depan mataku, di mana tidak ada garis geometri yang menyatu dengan lengkungan sebagaimana yang ada dalam mimpiku semasa kecil, di mana masyarakat berlomba membentuk imajipribadi sesuai dengan norma yang memaksa mereka, hanya adalah satu hal yang nyata bagiku.

Setidaknya wajah anak dan ibunya yang tulus menatapku ini cukup menenangkan.

Perlahan, aku tersenyum sebisaku, melambaikan tangan ketika mereka pergi.

Di trotoar yang dilalui anak itu dan ibunya, berdiri seekor kucing hitam. Matanya langsung menatap ke arahku.

Sekali lagi, ada lebih dari seratus juta populasi kucing hitam di seluruh dunia tapi yang satu ini tidak bisa menipu mataku. Persentasenya 99% adalah kucing hitam yang sama dengan yang kemarin.

Aku menatap ke dalam mata kuning keemasannya. Mata yang nyata, tajam secara surrealistik.

Aku berjalan pergi.

Menoleh ke belakang, kucing itu mengikutiku.

Binatang ini tidak menginginkan permen lolipop dariku, itu yang kuketahui secara pasti.

###

Si hitam mengikutiku sampai ke mobil. Aku berencana untuk memasukkan kucing ini ke dalam tabung sinar X terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek adanya penyadap dan benda-benda yang tidak kuinginkan.

Wammy mengerjap beberapa kali melihatku pulang membawa rekan baru.

"Kucing itu..."

Aku mengangkat bahu pura-pura tidak tahu. "Dia yang mengikuti saya."

"..."

Tentunya pihak hotel sangat keberatan dengan hewan peliharaan di dalam kamar. Tapi Wammy sudah memenangkan argumentasi dengan berjanji untuk membayar dua kali lipat dan bertanggung jawab penuh.

Apa pun itu, tiga hari ini aku punya 'rekan' baru.

Dia bukan hewan yang sulit diatur, dan cukup mengejutkan.

Kucing ini sudah terlatih dengan baik sekali, setidaknya itulah asumsiku untuk sementara ini. Aku tidak perlu mengurungnya, membukakan pintu toilet untuknya, ia selalu tahu apa yang sudah menjadi kebutuhan dasarnya dan tidak merepotkan manusia. Kucing adalah hewan yang pintar, tetapi berbeda dengan Anjing.

Anjing bisa dilatih untuk melakukan segala kegiatan untuk membantu manusia, tidak pernah terpikir olehku jenis kucing yang bisa dilatih dengan cara yang sama. Apa pun itu, dia adalah kucing yang spesial.

Ia tidak suka susu, dan tidak suka makan kecuali aku yang memaksanya. Aku gemar menyodorkan sebongkah roti manis kepadanya, hanya eksperimen kecil, tapi ia memilih untuk melahap daging iris pemberian Wammy.

Wammy membersihkannya sehari sekali karena aku tidak suka kotor. Tidak seperti kucing kebanyakan, ia menurut saja. Masuk ke kamar mandi setelah dibukakan pintu, bahkan melompat ke dalam bak mandi dan berenang.

Aku memperhatikannya sambil menggigiti ibu jari. Kemisteriusannya sukses mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak dari aktivitas dan mania akan Bill Sina.

"Siapa dua orang yang mengejar saya kemarin? Kenapa kau datang menyelamatkan saya?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Ia menjawab dengan dengkuran berat seperti mengantuk, dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengerti perkataan saya?"

Ia diam, menatapku.

"Kalau ya, anggukkan kepalamu tiga kali."

Ia diam, menatapku.

"Angguk sekali saja."

Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi, matanya berkilat menantang, seperti benci diperintah.

Ia menemaniku bekerja hingga larut malam. Memenuhi kebutuhanku akan pendamping, berdiri di sebelah komputerku. Seolah tahu apa yang kukerjakan, kucing itu mendengkur mengapresiasi setiap kali aku menemukan penyelesaian kasus.

Senang, aku mengamatinya dengan jempol di sela bibirku.

Ia tidak suka tidur di karpet, atau di tempat tidurku, dan memilih untuk tidur melekuk di atas sofa. Hanya saja matanya; Matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengamatiku setiap saat.

Aku sedang mencoba 'Tips Bermain Dengan Kucing Anda' dari internet dan menggulingkan bola tenis bekas kepadanya. Ia tidak antusias, menatap bola pemberianku dengan mata setengah terpejam, lalu pergi. Antara penasaran dan tersinggung, aku mengejarnya, menggulingkan bola tenis itu. Ia membalas dengan tendangan setengah hati, tidak ada kesan ramah di wajahnya.

Terpikir olehku untuk membawanya ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa seberapa tua usianya.

"Ryuzaki, air mandi sudah siap."

Aku mengangguk kepada Wammy, beranjak dari meja kerja sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Kucing itu mengikutiku.

"Kau ingin ikut?" aku mengulurkan tangan kepadanya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Ia diam, seperti membeku, menatapku dengan mata tajamnya tanpa berkedip. Kemudian ia berbalik arah, melompat ke atas tempat tidurku, berbaring di atasnya dengan sombong.

Sepertinya dia tidak suka mandi denganku.

###

Satu hal tentangnya, ia tidak pernah bermanja-manja selayaknya kucing kepada majikan. Dia bukan peliharaan, seperti rekan bagiku.

Gevanni mengomentari matanya terlalu seram untuk seekor kucing.

###

Dua hari kemudian terdapat Email masuk dari Kepolisian Jepang.

**Selamat malam,**

**Menyangkut kasus pemerkosaan berantai yang terjadi selama tujuh bulan ini, salah satu korban dan saksi mata, Rin Nakamura, dilaporkan telah siuman setelah seminggu mengalami koma. Beberapa psikiater dan psikolog sudah didatangkan, mereka mendiagnosis Rin mengidap penyakit gangguan persepsi akibat trauma.**

Aku menutup email. Penyakit Psikosis. Lagi.

"Saya ingin bicara langsung dengan kepala kepolisian Jepang dan Rin Nakamura," kataku datar. "Prosedur yang biasanya."

Wammy mengangguk, mengerti keinginanku untuk bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kasus. Sementara ia menelepon untuk mengatur waktu dengan kepolisian Jepang, aku melirik ke arah rekan hitamku.

Si kucing angkuh duduk tegap di atas meja, menatap layar komputerku. Ekornya bergoyang pelan, telinganya rileks.

" _Cake_?" aku menawarinya.

Kalau dia manusia, mungkin ekspresi wajahnya adalah jenis wajah antara jijik dan teriritasi.

###

Beberapa hari setelah aku memiliki rekan baru, ketertarikan kepada kasus Bill sedikit tertutupi dengan kasus pemerkosaan. Tidak ada laporan orang mencurigakan atau surat misterius lainnya. Ancaman itu terbukti; jika aku berhenti menyelidiki Bill Sina, mereka tidak akan mengganggu.

Untuk sementara ini aku tidak memikirkannya.

Setiap hari aku menunggu  _update_ terbaru dari Kepolisian Jepang, dan korban keempat, Rin Nakamura, sepertinya sudah bisa diajak bicara. Kami sepakat untuk mengadakan pertemuan secara  _online_.

Berbaring telentang, aku menatap kucing di atas sofa. Ia masih saja menatapku, dingin, pandangannya seolah-olah merendahkan siapa saja yang ditatapnya, padahal ia hanya makhluk bertubuh kecil.

"Kemarilah," panggilku.

Diam sebentar, kemudian makhluk yang menjadi penyelamatku melompat turun dari sofa.

Ia melompat gemulai ke atas tempat tidur, menyelinap masuk ke bawah selimutku, berjalan di antara kedua kakiku kemudian duduk tegap di atas perutku. Superior. Ia menatapku langsung di mata; pandangan yang bisa membuat lawannya ciut.

Aku menatap mata buasnya diam, mencoba membaca apa pun yang ada di dalam otak penggeraknya. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku mempelajari tekstur wajahnya secara fisik. Bulu-bulunya halus dan kasar di telapak tanganku. Ada wangi khas yang tidak kupahami melekat pada tubuhnya, bukan wangi sabun milik Wammy.

Ia menggeram pelan, mengeluskan sedikit kepalanya di telapak tanganku. Bahasa tubuh kucing yang sudah kupelajari sebagai afeksi, namun matanya tidak berhenti menusukku.

Laptopku berbunyi dan kami tersentak. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Si hitam menggeram dan melompat ke bawah, cakarnya hampir mengenaiku.

"L," Wammy bergumam dari monitor. "Saya akan menghubungkanmu dengan Kepolisian Jepang."

Aku mengangguk. "Sesuai dengan prosedur yang biasa."

Layar monitor menggelap sebentar, kemudian menampilkan wajah seorang pria separuh baya berkacamata.

" _Selamat malam_." Suara pria itu berbunyi dari speaker. " _Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa berbicara dengan anda. Saya adalah Yagami Soi_ -"

"Saya L," balasku. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

" _B-Baiklah_.  _Rin sudah siuman dan mulai bisa diajak bicara. Seperti korban yang sebelumnya, hasil visum pun dinyatakan negatif terdapat adanya kekerasan seksual-_ "

"Saya sudah dengar. Apakah korban sudah siap untuk berbicara?"

" _Sudah."_ Soichiro membenarkan kacamatanya. " _Memang tidak bisa secara langsung, ia baru berbicara sedikit. Tidak ada keterangan yang bisa diperoleh lebih lanjut."_

Aku mengamati profil Rin Nakamura. Seorang perempuan, 16 tahun, bermata hitam dan berambut pendek seperti laki-laki. Ia memiliki catatan dan prestasi gemilang di sekolah menengah. Gadis pintar.

"Saya ingin bicara dengannya."

Semenit kemudian wajah seorang wanita yang mirip dengan foto korban di dataku muncul, dengan versi kulit yang jauh lebih pucat. Ia menunduk, menopang tangannya. Tremor di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Rin Nakamura,"kataku. "Anda bisa mendengar saya?"

Ia tersentak kaget. Beberapa orang di belakangnya – suster dan dokter – menjulurkan tangan ke depan, bersiap-siap untuk menopang gadis itu dan mengikatnya, tapi tidak terjadi apa pun.

"S _aya dengar._ " Suaranya gemetar, dipaksakan tenang.

Kulirik lagi profil diri gadis ini. Ia adalah gadis populer yang aktif di berbagai klub bela diri. Bukan tipe lemah yang gampang diserang.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau alami."

Diam sejenak, raut wajah Rin berubah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Terdengar isak tangis.

"Tenang dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Nakamura-san, saya berjanji akan melindungi Anda."

" _W-Waktu itu... sepulang...sekolah... aku...aku.._." suara tangisan semakin keras. " _O-Orang itu_..." Terdengar suara tenggorokan yang tercekik. " _...tidak bi-bisa."_

"Anda disergap di sebuah gang kecil di dekat sekolah Anda, Nakamura-san, kemudian setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

Rin menangis kencang, menggeliat ketika para suster berusaha menahannya.

Sabar, aku menggigiti kuku jempol hingga berbunyi.

" _Mungkin Rin-san harus beristirahat dulu!"_  Terdengar suara pria lain bergema di speaker.  _"Dia masih tertekan! Mana bisa diajak bicara?"_

" _Ssh_ _ **Matsuda**_ _, bagaimana pun ini demi kelancaran penyelidikan_." Soichiro menenangkan bawahannya. " _Kita tidak mau ada korban lainnya lagi_."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, melihat sosok tidak asing seorang pria berdiri di belakang Rin dan Soichiro.

" _Tapi Pak, kalau kondisinya seperti ini, mana bisa ia berbicara?"_

Tipe bawahan yang penuh antusias, namun menyusahkan.

"Matsuda-san," kataku. "Apakah Anda bisa menggantikan Rin bicara? Jika tidak, mohon diam saja."

" _A-Aku..._ " Ia syok. " _Maaf._ "

" _Ehm."_ Suara Yagami Soichiro lagi. " _L, jika kau tidak keberatan mungkin bisa menunggu sampai Rin tenan-"_

"Waktu saya tidak banyak."

Wammy sudah berdiri di belakangku, menyentuh pundakku sekali dan menggelengkan kepala.

Aku menghela napas, mengendurkan kepalan tanganku.

"Maafkan saya. Ceritakan apa saja yang bisa Anda ceritakan, Nakamura-san. Jika Anda belum siap, besok kita akan bertemu pada jam yang sama-"

" _Tidak."_ Ia menggeleng kencang, menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. _"Saya...Saya bisa. Saya bisa m-menceritakannya. Sekarang saja."_

"Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu sampai Anda siap."

Masih gemetaran, ia mulai menurunkan tangannya. Mengangguk, mencengkeram lengannya. " _Saya tidak bisa mengingat seluruh kejadiannya. Ketika dia menangkapku, aku tidak bisa bergerak."_

"Kau melawan."

Ia menggeleng. " _Tidak ada yang bisa melawan dengan seluruh tangannya...tangannya..."_  Ia berhenti, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan mengatup, tidak sanggup bicara. " _Aku tidak bisa...! Ketika bangun dia...dia...mengancam jika aku memberitahu seseorang...!"_

"Korban-korban yang sebelumnya sudah menceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." Aku berbohong.

" _Tidak. Tidak."_ Ia menggeleng keras, air mata berurai lebih banyak, kemudian menjerit. " _Dia akan datang! Dia akan membunuh orang tuaku! Dia akan-"_

"Nakamura-san, apa yang kau ingat tentang tempat itu, tentang dia, apa saja. Satu hal saja. Disembunyikan serapat mungkin pun saya sudah mengetahuinya dari yang lainnya. Giliranmu. Katakan saja."

Rekan hitam di sebelahku tiba-tiba menggeram.

Rin menjerit, memberontak panik dan mencakar wajahnya sendiri. Aku mengecilkan volume suara speaker.

" _Hentikan dulu investigasinya! Kumohon!"_ Suara-suara suster yang panik. " _Rin tidak bisa dipaksa!"_

" _LEPAS. Tidak! Tidak. TIDAK!"_ Rin menggeleng dan menghentak-hentak. _"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa bicara."_

"Nakamura-san,"desahku. "Anda adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia tidak akan pernah, bisa, menyentuhmu. Kami di sini melindungimu. Jika dia datang, Saya yang akan menangkapnya."

Kemudian Rin berhenti memberontak. Masih merintih, ia kembali duduk di kursi, menunduk sepenuhnya.

Aku menunggunya, diam.

" _Dia berulang kali memujiku. Katanya aku gadis terpintar yang pernah dilihatnya."_

Hening.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap layar monitor, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. " _Katanya kaum seperti kami berbeda dengan kaum yang lainnya. Dia suka yang berotak cerdas. Itu membuatnya... tertantang."_

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

" _Gelap."_

"Dan bagaimana caramu mengetahui penampilan fisiknya yang bertangan banyak?"

" _A...Aku..."_ Rin menarik napas gemetaran. " _Aku tidak ingat...Aku hanya bisa merasakannya. Banyak suara tangis yang lainnya."_

"Korban yang lainnya. Mereka ada di sebelahmu?"

" _Ya... Kami berada di sebuah ruangan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat. Hanya suara. S-Sentuhan."_

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

Rin tertawa getir, dipaksakan. " _Kau bilang sudah ditanyakan kepada korban lainnya. Jawabannya pasti sama._ "

"Sudah dan saya berharap untuk mendengar jawaban yang berbeda darimu."

Rin diam sejenak, kemudian berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas keras, " _Tidak tahu. Tapi ia sering berbicara sendiri... Ia tidak pernah berhenti bicara."_

"Spesifikan."

" _Di antara semua ocehannya ia sering menyebutkan...seseorang... seperti nama seseorang... dia seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari orang itu. Dia tidak berhenti membandingkan kami... Makanya dia menangkap kami semua."_

"Orang itu  _lagi_. Ya. Ya, saya tahu. Siapa namanya?"

Rin diam. Bibirnya mulai gemetar.

" _Namanya..."_

Bibir Rin terkatup.

" _Dia menyebut..."_ Rin mulai terisak lagi, menggelengkan kepala.  _"A-Aku tidak bisa."_

Aku setengah berlutut penuh antisipasi di atas kursi. "Ya? Sebut namanya dengan lantang. Orang ini bisa jadi adalah korban incaran yang selanjutnya."

Rin membuka lebar bibirnya, air mata berurai. Ia seperti ikan yang sedang berusaha bernapas ke permukaan. " _Dia menyebut... hanya nama ini yang kuingat. Di-Dia..."_

Tanganku mengepal. "Nakamura-san."

" _Dia menyebut...-"_

Suara Rin menghilang dari speaker, sementara bibirnya tetap bergerak.

Tidak ada suara yang bisa didengar.

Aku menggigit jempol. "Watari?"

Wammy langsung bergerak di sebelahku. Mengecek komponen-komponen kabel di belakang meja dan menemukan kabel pengeras suara telah putus.

Aku melihat kabelnya. Menghela napas, aku menatap hampa kepada kucing yang sedang duduk dengan bangga di belakang meja. Sebesar 99,9% dia adalah pelakunya.

"Apakah kabel ini terlihat seperti makanan bagimu?"

Sang kucing tidak bergeming. Matanya menatapku tenang, melontarkan balasan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan olehku saat ini. Kemudian ia melompat dan pergi.

"Hei," panggilku, dan baru kusadari aku tidak memiliki nama untuk rekan baruku, tapi itu tidak penting. " _Puss_." Dan aku merasa mual.

"Kandangnya akan datang sore ini," kata Wammy. "Tapi saya kira kau tidak suka mengekangnya."

Memang dia adalah kucing yang tidak perlu diikat, tapi mengganggu investigasi bisa mengubah pikiranku selamanya.

"Saya akan menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada Pak Kepala Yagami." Aku melihat wajah bingung mereka – dan Matsuda yang sedang menggaruk kepala – dari monitor. "Katakan kita akan membuat pertemuan besok pada jam yang sama. Biarkan Rin beristirahat. Percakapan tadi sudah direkam?"

Wammy mengangguk. "Tidak ada percakapan yang terputus."

Aku mendesah lega dan bangkit dari kursiku, meninggalkan layar monitor dengan gambar Rin Nakamura yang sedang memberontak keras.

###

Wilayah Kanto, waktu dini hari.

Di atas sana cahaya bulan pucat jatuh menyinari sosokku yang sedang sedang berdiri di depan gang gelap; gang yang sama di mana Rin Nakamura disergap.

Tidak ada rasa takut, aku mengintip ke dalam, membelalakkan mata sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada siapa pun. Tidak ada monster bertangan banyak yang membuat para korban berhalusinasi.

Aku berjalan menjauh.

Jalanan sunyi, bukan hanya karena malam hari, tapi hawa dingin menusuk yang membuat siapa pun enggan keluar rumah. Aku mengamati sekeliling. Sejumlah toko masih buka, tidak ada pengunjung atau pegawai, seperti ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Berjalan semakin jauh ke pusat distrik pertokoan, di tengah jalan adalah kerumunan orang-orang, kira-kira berjumlah dua puluh atau lebih, membentuk lingkaran.

Menarik napas lega aku menghampiri mereka. Mengintip dari balik bahu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Orang-orang ini seperti tidak bernyawa. Wajah mereka pucat. Semuanya tidak bergerak melihat ke arah satu tempat, ke arah seorang anak kecil sedang tidur menggulung dan berlumuran darah.

Mataku terbelalak.

Bill Sina.

"Bill!"

Terdengar suara teriakan tidak asing. Aku menoleh, melihat pemuda berbaju hitam dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan berlari ke arah kerumunan. Secara sontak aku mundur, tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Angel mengangkat Bill, berteriak kepada orang di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Kerumunan diam. Tidak ada yang menolong.

Perasaan tidak enak di dadaku menyeruak. Aku maju ke depan, berdesakan dengan kerumunan patung, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat Bill. Tanganku menembus tubuh anak itu dan tidak dapat menyentuh Angel pula.

Aku mengerjap, merenggangkan tanganku di udara.

Angel menggendong Bill. Wajahnya tersiksa, emosional, ia menyingkir dari kerumunan dan berlari. Aku menoleh kepada kerumunan yang tidak responsif. Mereka masih diam, mata mengikuti setiap pergerakan Angel, kemudian bubar secara perlahan.

Aku tidak sempat menghitung berapa rendah nilai moralitas mereka. Aku mengejar Angel.

Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa kuterima; terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia sekuat apa pun. Ia telah keluar dari distrik dan berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Aku terengah, nyaris berlutut, dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju stasiun.

Sesampainya di dalam, aku telah lupa di mana aku berada.

Stasiun disulap menjadi rumah pohon, atau apa pun namanya, aku tidak melihat kereta api. Aku melihat akar, dedaunan, pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang.

Aku tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh, Angel sedang berdiri di depan sana. Tetapi tidak ada Bill di gendongannya. Di sekeliling Angel adalah sekelompok serigala besar berwarna hitam dan cokelat.

Bukan Serigala.

Berbeda dengan serigala hewan vertebrata berkaki empat yang biasanya, dua kaki mereka memijak tanah, dua kaki lainnya menyerupai tangan sementara tubuh mereka seperti tersusun oleh tulang punggung manusia. Di luar nalarku, pemandangan ini terasa familier. Aku merasa pernah ada di tempat ini sebelumnya, dan melihat Angel—

Ketika aku mendekat, mereka menoleh ke arahku.

Aku berhenti.

" _Manusia!_ " Suara parau mendesis seperti ular berdenging di telingaku.

Para manusia serigala itu berbicara.

" _Dia manusia! Tapi hanya berupa ruh."_

" _Tubuhnya mungkin berada di tempat lain."_

" _Kenapa bisa di sini?"_

Aku tidak bicara.

Angel perlahan menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan para serigala. Ia menatapku. Ekspektasi awalku adalah untuk menyaksikan kembali tatapan kejamnya.

Mata Angel terbelalak, ia seperti terkejut.

" _Tunggu_ ," bisik Angel, matanya tertuju padaku, tapi ia berbisik kepada makhluk mitologi di sekelilingnya. Ekspresinya panik, sedikit.

" _Menunggu apa? Kita sudah lama tidak makan. Dan ada mangsa yang tersesat seperti dia? Rezeki dari para Dewa tidak boleh ditolak!"_

Aku setengah berlutut, mengambil posisi untuk bertahan.

Angel menggeleng, mengawasi kami dengan ekspresi tegang.

Para manusia serigala menyapukan lidahnya sambil mengawasiku. Aku mendelik melihat air liur yang menetes ke tanah.

Bergeraklah. Tubuhku tidak mau diperintah. Tungkaiku seperti terpaku di tanah.

Para predator berlari ke arahku.

Angel, juga, bergerak.

Dia lebih cepat dari yang lainnya, sebelum mereka melompat, Angel sudah menangkapku. Ia berputar, menarikku dari belakang, erat. Menarik hingga tubuhku terangkat. Para jejadian meraung, melompat dan mencakar udara, tidak mampu menggapaiku. Segalanya berputar. Menghiraukan pukulan dan cakaranku, Angel mencengkeram lebih kuat, sulur-sulurnya membawaku jauh, jauh melayang ke atas, di antara dedaunan gelap dan ranting tajam, jauh dari para predator yang ingin menangkapku.

Tidak.

Dialah predator yang sesungguhnya.

Terkesiap, aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Wajah bulat kucing hitam menjulang di atasku. Ekornya berdiri. Ia menggeram tanpa henti mencakar-cakar sweter putihku. Aku mendesah dan bangun sebelum tercabik olehnya, tetapi sentuhan kukunya sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

Lucu juga melihat rekan hitamku yang terbiasa tenang menjadi ganas hanya karena aku bermimpi buruk.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," kataku kepadanya, dan tidak menemukan jawaban masuk akal kenapa aku mengatakannya kepada seekor kucing.

Tapi tubuhku gemetar, berkeringat dingin. Seperti mimpi sebelumnya. Aku meringis sakit di kepala ketika Wammy masuk dengan secangkir susu panas. Dia setengah berlari ke arahku.

"Ryuzaki."

Menggeleng, aku menepis tangannya. "Obat tidur lagi?"

Wammy duduk di kasurku. "Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini tidurmu pun mulai teratur."

Wajahku datar. "Dan mimpi buruk itu datang lagi." Aku hendak menyeka keringat dengan kerah baju dan Wammy menahanku. "...Saya jarang sekali bermimpi sebelumnya."

"Apa kau perlu-"

"Saya tidak apa-apa." Aku mengangguk tiga kali sambil melihat si kucing. "Ada kucing ini-" saya menunjuk ke arahnya, "-yang menjaga saya."

Rekan hitamku menggeram, kelihatannya benci dilibatkan. Ia sudah tenang, melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berbaring di atas sofanya.

"Dengan segala pertimbangan menyangkut kesehatanmu, mungkin ada baiknya sejenak beristirahat dari kasus, sejenak. Jangan terlalu memforsir diri. Itu saja."

"Maksudnya saya harus rehat dari kasus pemerkosaan ilusi dan mengurus kasus satunya lagi?" Suaraku tercekat di akhir kalimat. Aku menelan ludah, membalas tatapannya dengan keras kepala.

Tangannya bersandar di punggung tanganku. "Ryuzaki, keamanan sudah terkendali. Gevanni dan lainnya berjaga di luar, sisanya terus memonitor di sekitar Hotel, tidak ada yang bisa menyusup masuk. Dan rekaman audio Rin tadi sudah kusunting untukmu, besok kau bisa mendengarnya."

"Sekarang saja-"

"Tidak."

Kucing hitamku menggeram sekali. Wammy nampaknya sudah berhasil menularkan sikap protektif berlebihannya kepada rekan baruku.

Susu panas kuhabiskan dan Wammy meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Berbaring menyamping, aku melihat rekan baruku sedang bergolek dengan wajahnya menghadap ke arahku.

"Selamat malam," kataku kepadanya.

Dan mataku terpejam.

###

Rekaman audio dimulai.

" _Orang itu lagi. Ya. Ya, saya tahu. Siapa namanya?"_  Suaraku.

" _Namanya... Dia menyebut..."_ Suara isakan Rin.  _"A-Aku tidak bisa."_

" _Ya? Sebut namanya dengan lantang. Orang ini bisa jadi adalah korban incaran yang selanjutnya."_

" _Dia menyebut... hanya nama ini yang kuingat. Di-Dia..."_

" _Nakamura-san."_

" _Dia menyebut..._ _ **Angel**_.  _Dia berulang kali menyebut nama gadis ini... atau apa pun dia... katanya... ideal... baginya..."_

Rekaman audio selesai.

Aku terdiam.

Adakah yang terkejut? Siapa saja?

Mungkin kucing hitamku yang meminum susunya dengan berisik cukup terusik dengan lelucon ini. Aku menoleh kepadanya, mataku masih tidak berkedip.

" _Puss_ ," panggilku dan diserang perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam perut, berusaha untuk memikirkan nama lain untuknya. "Hei."

Ia tidak menoleh, menyantap susunya dengan lahap.

Aku menyerah, mendatangi dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Mau tidak, mulai sekarang, saya memanggilmu Angel saja?"

Ia mendongak akhirnya. Matanya mengganas.

Mataku tidak berkedip menatapnya hingga berair.

"Berputar tiga kali jika kau setuju."

Ia berputar, hanya sekali, pergi meninggalkanku dengan mangkuk susunya.

Seperti ada konstriksi di dalam rongga dadaku, yang membuatku sulit bernapas.


	6. Pencarian Harta Karun

" _Tubuhku terbelit oleh tangan-tangan yang berjumlah banyak."_

Suara Rin Nakamura menderu dari speaker beberapa menit setelah jeda.

"Teruskan."

" _Bukan. Bukan tangan banyak, lebih tepatnya seperti..."_ Ia seperti ingin muntah. " _Tentakel_."

"Sulur?"

Ia mengangkat bahu, wajah tidak nyaman. " _Banyak belitan, dan di antara semua ocehannya, kata yang paling sering keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'ideal' dan 'Angel.'_ "

"Apa menurutmu ia menginginkan Angel sebagai korban?"

Jeda.

" _Tidak. Dia... tidak pernah berkata menginginkan secara langsung. Sulit dijelaskan. Mungkin dia ingin jadi malaikat."_

"...Ingin jadi malaikat."

Rin memiringkan kepala, otak cerdasnya sedang memproses analisis. Begitu pun dahinya berkerut, ekspresi mendekati sakit ketimbang jijik. Ia mengurut kepalanya sebentar.  _"Entah kenapa lebih pas diasumsikan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak paham. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang... aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."_

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus?"

" _Ya... Tapi itu... Ah,"_ Rin merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Di belakangnya dua orang perawat siap siaga menahan sang pasien. " _Tidak. Tidak apa-apa,_ " Rin memberi sinyal dengan tangannya. " _Aku... hanya merasa ada...semacam ingatan penting, yang mungkin bisa menyatukan semua benang merah yang ada. Aku akan mencoba mengingat. Hanya sedikit bayangan..."_ dan Rin memegangi kepalanya lagi. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau tertarik ke depan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, bergoyang ketika ia menggeleng. " _Seperti sebuah benda...aku tidak bisa mengingat. Maaf."_

Aku mengangguk, mendengar Rin berbicara panjang dengan tenang adalah hal bombastis minggu ini. "Anda adalah gadis yang kuat, Nakamura-san."

Rin mengangguk sedih, tapi hanya pujian yang bisa menenangkan hatinya saat ini. "Terima kasih."

" _Aku berharap kau bisa menangkapnya._ " Ia menunduk. " _Sahabatku...juga bersamanya."_

"Saya akan berusaha."

Layar monitor menggelap.

###

Mulai dari penyakit psikosis hingga nama Angel.

Aku akan mengalami malfungsi otak.

Atau mungkin sudah.

Si rekan hitam yang menjadi pelampiasanku. Kini kucingku punya nama baru: Angel. Sebuah lelucon. Itu adalah nama sementara sampai aku menemukan nama yang lebih bagus. Lidner menyempurnakannya menjadi Black Angel yang lebih terasa... menggelikan.

Kembali ke kasus.

Wammy tidak berkomentar banyak, tidak melarang untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan atau memintaku berhenti. Kami berdua, di dalam ruangan, tidak saling bicara. Angel menatap kami bergantian, melompat ke atas sofa dan duduk di sebelahku. Tanganku terjulur ke samping mengelus punggung halus kasarnya.

"Ada lebih dari satu juta orang di seluruh dunia yang bernama Angel."

Kesimpulan Wammy tidak menenangkan.

"Walau kurang dari satu juta yang mengidap penyakit mental sejenis psikosis."

Yang berbahaya di sini adalah pikiranku, imajinasiku. Aku mengerti konsep memikirkan suatu hal terlalu dalam akan menarik semua zat yang sejenis untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupan. Konsep ini belum terbukti, tapi secara tidak langsung, aku telah merasakan dampaknya.

"Watari, saya belum sampai pada kesimpulan adanya hubungan antara kasus Bill dan kasus pemerkosaan pikiran."

Terlalu menggelisahkan mengaitkan monster, pemerkosaan dan seorang anak kecil. Namun ide itu telah berkembang di dalam kepala menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kemungkinan selalu ada, walau hanya 1%.

Buku harian Bill Sina telah tenggelam di bawah tumpukan berkas kasus setahun milik Eraldo Coil. Debu-debu halus melapisi permukaan sampul merahnya, aku menepuk sekali dan mereka beterbangan di udara. Ketika itu, fokusku kepada hal lain teralihkan. Sasaranku adalah halaman belakang. Di bawah sketsa seekor kucing dan simbol kecil berbentuk bintang segi enam, tercatat nomor telepon sahabat Bill Sina.

Hanya ketika aku sedang serius mengurus kasus seperti sekarang, Angel mendekatiku. Ia berjalan di antara kakiku, mengeluskan lehernya ke ujung celanaku. Tersentak, aku melompat menghindar. "Watari, ini waktunya Angel makan."

Angel bergerak menjauhi Wammy, mundur hingga kini berlindung manja di bawah kedua kakiku. Mulai mencakar, ia mengeluskan kepalanya kepada ujung tumitku. Ini tingkah laku paling langka yang pernah ia perlihatkan dalam sedekade terakhir. Bukan tingkah laku favoritku.

Wammy mendesah maklum. "Sepertinya ia ingin kau yang memberinya makan."

Aku menghela napas. "Watari, saya sedang menghubungi seseorang." Angel membuka mulutnya, taringnya siap mencabik ujung celanaku. "Angel,  _please_."

Angel mendongak.

"Setelah ini saya akan menemanimu makan," aku meletakkan tangan di atas kepalanya, dan mengayunkan jari telunjukku di depan wajahnya. "Sekarang pergilah dengan Watari."

Menggeram tidak puas, Angel berbalik pergi. Dengan angkuh Ia berjalan memunggungi ketika aku melambaikan tangan.

Begitu tidak ada gangguan, dengan cepat aku menekan tombol  _redial_ untuk mengulangi sambungan telepon. Jemariku mengetuk meja dengan gelisah. Terdengar sedikit gemuruh kecil di dasar perutku – kegelisahan, walau hanya secuil.

Telepon diangkat.

Tidak ada suara.

Aku menahan napas, menempelkan alat pengubah suara pada permukaan bibirku.

" _Kak Ryuzaki_?" Suara serak. " _Kaukah itu_?"

"Bukan," jawabku dengan suara robotik yang normalnya membuat lawan bicara tersentak. "Saya adalah Angel."

Tapi ia hanya tertawa. " _Kak Ryuzaki memang Angel baru yang dikirim untuk kami_." Tertawa lagi. Suara derai tawanya tidak kalah aneh dengan suara buatanku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku berkata, "Makhluk bertangan banyak."

Ia berhenti tertawa.

"Kau tahu makhluk itu?"

Diam, lalu ia menjawab, " _Makhluk yang ada di dalam buku cerita atau film seram_.

"Saya tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari kamus."

" _Aku tahu Kraken di film bajak laut-_ "

"..."

Sebuah kikikan kecil. " _Makhluk seperti itu tidak ada_."

"Bill bilang ia melihatnya."

" _Sahabatku berhalusinasi_."

"Kau sering mengunjungi Bill di rumah sakit."

Kikikan lagi. " _Tidak. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya_."

Aku menggigit ibu jari. "Bagaimana kalian berhubungan?"

" _Lewat telepon atau hal-hal lainnya_."

"Hal lainnya itu apa?"

" _Kak Ryuzaki tidak akan percaya_."

"Buat saya percaya."

" _Baiklah, coba jauhkan telinga kak Ryuzaki dari gagang telepon_."

"Sudah." Aku berbohong.

" _Belum_." Ia tertawa. " _Lebih baik kita bertemu saja secara langsung. Hari ini bagaimana?"_

"Di mana kita bisa bertemu?"

" _Pecahkan teka-teki terakhir Bill. Aku akan berada pada titik yang terakhir_."

"Sebegitu rumitkah menyebutkan di mana titik koordinatmu?" Suaraku ketus.

" _Tidak bisa. Ini demi menjaga rahasia Bill... dan siapa yang tahu kalau telepon kita sekarang diserap oleh orang lain_?"

"...Diserap? Disadap?"

" _Begitulah. Titik pertamanya adalah titik di mana kak Ryuzaki bertemu denganku pertama kali. Ikuti arah mata angin_."

Telepon ditutup.

###

Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku menyukai cara kerja tim baru yang dibentuk Wammy, terutama Stephen Gevanni. Tipe penyuka tantangan; agen yang ideal untuk dibebani tugas infiltrasi.

"Toko sutra di perempatan," instruksiku melalui sebuah mikrofon yang terhubung kepada  _earphone_ di telinga Gevanni. "Apa kau melihat seorang anak berjubah hitam di bawah lampu kota?"

Sekali pun aku telah memasang kamera dan alat penyadap pada lipatan dasi kemeja kasual Gevanni (bahkan pada kacamatanya), aku lebih senang jika mereka aktif dalam memberikan laporan. Walau seorang individualis, jika bekerja dalam tim, aku lebih menyukai kerja sama dan kejujuran.

**Sutra**

**Putih**

**Tomat**

**Pabrik ayah**

**Bulan**

**Perosotan**

**Saus Kecap**

**Permen**

**Lima Belas**

**Neon Shinosuke Club**

**Berkaki dan bertangan banyak**

Gevanni memegang kertas fotokopiannya dan bersama-sama kami sedang mencari lokasi anak itu. Sementara aku duduk di dalam mobil, mengawasi dari jauh.

Ini hanya sebuah teka-teki sederhana. Dengan arah mata angin, tarik garis dari kata paling atas ke kata terdekat berikutnya, dari Sutra ke Putih, kemudian tarik garis ke Tomat, dan seterusnya. Hasil yang diperoleh akan membentuk sebuah rute, penunjuk arah, yang saling menyilang. Teka-teki konyol dari seorang anak kecil, hanya sebuah peta bajak laut yang terdiri dari kata kunci untuk mencari harta karun.

Ya, harta karun.

Harta yang dijaga oleh monster kraken bertangan dan berkaki banyak.

" _Tidak ada siapa pun di depan toko sutra_ ," Gevanni menginformasikan.

Kata kunci berikutnya adalah kata putih, dengan arah panah menuju selatan. Dari kamera yang kusematkan pada Gevanni, aku melihat di arah selatan adalah satu-satunya toko dengan cat putih terang, sebuah restoran dengan menu utama buah-buahan segar.

Beberapa meter ke arah barat daya, sesuai dengan petunjuk arah mata angin, aku tidak terkejut melihat setumpuk buah tomat yang dijajakan di sebuah kedai kecil. Gevanni berjalan ke arah si penjual, dan aku melihat pria setengah baya berkumis tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Memang teka-teki anak kecil. Terus saja bergerak sesuai dengan arah mata angin yang tertera pada kertas dan cari benda yang berkenaan dengan kata kunci.

"Setelah kata 'tomat', kata kunci berikutnya adalah 'Pabrik Ayah'. Arah selatan dari kedai penjual buah."

Gevanni mengiyakan instruksiku dengan cara berjalan ke arah selatan.

" _Ryuzaki_ ," gumamnya. " _Aku rasa yang dimaksud dengan pabrik adalah bangunan menjulang yang kelihatan dari sini. Kira-kira dua atau tiga blok. Pabrik tidak mungkin berdiri di tengah kota_."

Sesungguhnya bangunan yang dicurigai oleh Gevanni bukanlah bangunan pabrik, hanya gedung besar berarsitektur unik yang menyerupai pabrik. Dilihat dari jauh, sayap kanan pada gedung menyerupai bentuk cerobong asap.

Pabrik ayah. Kalau yang dimaksud oleh Bill adalah pabrik ayahnya sendiri, jelas bukan berada di sini. Atau Bill punya pandangan lain tentang 'pabrik ayah'?

" _Apa kita perlu ke sana? Aku tidak melihat bangunan lain seperti pabrik di sini."_

Jika mengikuti kata kunci berikutnya, yaitu 'bulan', kami harus bergerak ke arah tenggara dari bangunan itu. Aku membuka peta besar dan menandai bangunan berarsitektur aneh itu. Dari radius beberapa meter arah tenggara dari gedung itu, pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah taman bermain dengan kolam air mancur berbentuk bundar di tengah menyerupai bulan. Aku meyakini akan ada taman bermain di daerah sekitarnya yang mewakili kata 'perosotan'.

Menarik. Mengalami sendiri bagaimana progres pengintaian seperti kemarin, ketegangan dan kenikmatan yang kurasakan, rasanya ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan Gevanni sekarang juga. Tapi aku adalah L. Tugasku adalah duduk di belakang layar. Mengawasi, memberi instruksi. L tidak memiliki peran seorang bajak laut; sosok yang mengarungi samudra dan menerobos kegelapan gua untuk membawa pulang harta karun.

Terkecuali ia punya tubuh ideal seperti di dalam mimpinya.

Mobilku sedang berada beberapa meter dari sebuah taman bermain. Suara derai tawa dan teriakan riang terdengar dari sekelompok anak TK. Guru mereka berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, mengobati lutut salah seorang anak yang menangis setelah jatuh dari papan luncur.

Gevanni sedang berdiri di sebelah perosotan, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melacak posisi tempat berikutnya.

_Saus kecap._

Saus kecap berada di arah tenggara dari perosotan. Bukan hal yang mudah, dari radius beberapa kilometer di peta, aku tidak melihat restoran atau tempat makan, hanya beberapa kedai kecil. Aku meminta Gevanni berjalan ke arah barat daya hingga ia menemukan sesuatu. Yang kami temukan hingga akhir perjalanan adalah sebuah taman luas dengan puluhan karpet piknik tergelar di bawah pohon sakura.

" _Saus kecap bisa jadi adalah kata kunci untuk piknik, karena sebagian besar dari mereka biasanya membawa sekotak makan siang dengan bumbu kecap, atau makanan sejenis Natto-"_

"Kau banyak tahu tentang kebudayaan Jepang?"

Kamera sedikit memburam ketika Gevanni tertawa. " _Tidak juga. Tapi inilah yang aku lihat sekarang... dari kotak makan mereka ini."_

Kata berikutnya adalah permen yang seharusnya terletak pada arah barat daya dari tempat piknik. Permen. Benda kecil yang bisa berada di kantong celana setiap individual. Bukan hal mudah, terkecuali Gevanni menemukan tempat seperti toko makanan kecil.

Apakah kami akan menemukannya?

Gevanni berhasil menemukan sebuah toko manisan hanya beberapa meter dari tempat piknik, dan aku menandai kata kunci tersebut dengan tanda silang di atas kertas. Selanjutnya. Kata kunci 'lima belas' di arah tenggara.

Jarum di kompas Gevanni langsung menunjuk ke arah sebuah plang di tepi jalan, dengan coretan: ' _'Fifteen Avenue District', lima belas meter dari sini. XD'_

Tidak menarik.

Neon Shinosuke Club adalah sasaran selanjutnya.

Nampaknya kebosanan yang timbul di dasar dadaku telah tertular sebagian kepada Gevanni, karena agen CIA tersebut berjalan mengikuti petunjuk di kertas tanpa mengikuti arahanku. Aku sendiri, sedang mengulum permen gula kapas sambil menonton sekelompok anak TK berlarian di luar mobil kami. Wammy, duduk di belakang setir, menulis sesuatu di buku hariannya. Pernahkah aku bercerita bahwa Wammy punya kegemaran (atau kewajiban hidup) menulis kegiatanku di dalam sebuah catatan jurnal? Ia biasa melakukannya setelah menghabiskan hari, tapi kali ini melakukannya bahkan di dalam mobil bersamaku.

Hari ini seolah dihabiskan untuk hal paling tidak berguna sedunia.

Aku menghela napas. Memejamkan mata sesaat, menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi mobil berbahan kulit.

" _Maaf, gedung apa itu?_ " Gevanni – dengan suara sedikit terengah – membuka suara dari speaker, mengalihkan perhatianku kembali. Sang agen serius sedang bertanya kenapa seorang gadis berseragam sekolah sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung beberapa blok dari distrik bernama 'fifteen avenue'.

Dari kamera, aku mengamati gadis ini dengan mata menyipit. Mengingat cerita Rin Nakamura, anak sekolahan sepertinya merupakan target ideal untuk menjadi korban, apalagi ketika berjalan sendirian.

" _Itu gedung kantor, setahu saya,_ " sahut si gadis. " _Perusahaan lampu neon. Kau bisa melihat nama plangnya. Neon Shinosuke..."_

Dari monitor, pandanganku beralih kepada Wammy. "Watari, apa sudah ada kabar tentang ayah Bill Sina?"

Wammy menoleh kepadaku. "Masih dinyatakan hilang. Pabriknya ditutup, dan sepertinya ia sudah pindah rumah."

"Apa nama perusahaannya lagi?"

"Neon Shinosuke Club."

"..."

" _Ryuzaki?"_  bisik Gevanni. " _Aku rasa kita harus mendatangi kantor ayah anak itu-"_

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti." Nada suaraku agak bersemangat, tapi kusembunyikan dengan gumpalan permen kapas di dalam mulutku. "Selanjutnya."

Adalah yang terakhir.

_Berkaki dan bertangan banyak._

###

Lebih sulit.

Gevanni mengendarai sepeda motor ke arah selatan, melewati jarak 5 kilometer dari kantor Shinosuke Club, kami masih belum berhasil menemukan lokasi yang mempresentasikan kata kunci. Mobil Wammy bergerak mengikuti dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jika kami tidak menemukan apa pun dalam radius 10 km lebih, kami akan kembali ke tempat semula.

Lalu apa yang bisa dikaitkan dengan 'Berkaki dan bertangan banyak'?

" _Tubuhku terbelit oleh tangan-tangan yang berjumlah banyak."_

Sekarang ditambah dengan kaki bertangan banyak.

Apa itu?

Menutup mata, aku membayangkan imaji yang dibentuk oleh pelaku pemerkosaan pikiran. Imaji monster seperti apa yang ditanam ke dalam pikiran para korban? Bertangan banyak. Sulur. Berkaki banyak. Sosok monster menyerupai gurita. Cumi-cumi. Hewan-hewan dengan sulur dan tentakel.

Kemudian, sepeda motor Gevanni berhenti. Ia memarkir dan melangkah turun ke trotoar dengan sigap. Mobilku berhenti jarak beberapa gedung darinya. Aku tidak perlu melihat melalui kamera, dari mobil, aku sudah bisa menangkap pemandangan sebuah restoran Jepang dengan plang toko bergambar gurita.

Gevanni masuk ke dalam restoran melalui dua buah pintu kayu.

"Seorang bocah serba hitam dengan wajah diperban," bisikku.

Gevanni berputar sebentar mencari  _klien_ ku. " _Dia tidak di sini_."

Ia benar, aku tidak melihat anak itu.

"Jangan bicara. Ambil kursi di sudut yang memudahkan untuk memonitor ruangan. Duduk dengan tenang dan pesan makanan spesial."

Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Mataku bergerak liar menangkap pemandangan apa saja. Tidak ada tempat lain. Aku tahu ini adalah tempat yang benar, di mana si bocah berperban sedang menunggu.

"Hati-hati," aku menambahkan.

Gevanni tenang saja, pandangan mata fokus ke depan. Di depannya sekarang adalah sekelompok laki-laki bertubuh atletis yang menghalangi pandangan kamera pengintaiku. Gevanni menyamping sedikit, dan layar memperlihatkan sederet foto pada dinding kayu di sebelah kirinya.

Dinding diisi dengan deretan foto si pemilik restoran – pria tinggi besar dengan celemek putih. Foto terujung adalah fotonya sambil menenteng ikan dan gurita berukuran di atas rata-rata. Foto lainnya adalah gambar si pemilik restoran mendapat penghargaan. Beberapa artis dan tanda tangan. Foto sebuah pulau. Pesta pribadi di restorannya. Orang-orang berkostum halloween. Foto seorang bocah berambut pirang keriting dengan temannya yang berpakaian seperti-

"Jangan bergerak!"

Gevanni mematung.

"Maaf, tolong berjalan ke dinding foto di sebelah kiri Anda, saya ingin mengecek sesuatu."

Namun aku tidak perlu melihat lebih dekat. Aku sudah langsung mengenali sebuah foto.

Foto dua orang, seorang anak kecil berambut pirang keriting berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki berkostum Halloween.

Aku membuka buku harian Bill cepat, mencari halaman di mana foto pesta halloween Bill tertempel. Dan ya, baik kostum, mau pun baju yang Bill kenakan di foto ini, dan latar belakangnya...

Terlalu mirip.

 _Setting_ foto ini adalah restoran ini.

"Gevanni," nada suaraku urgen. "Tanya kepada pemilik restoran, siapa pria yang berdiri di sebelah anak kecil di foto ini."

Gevanni melepas foto berpigura dari dinding dan menghampiri meja makanan. Foto itu begitu dekat dengan kamera di kerah bajunya, sehingga aku bisa melihatnya secara detil.

Aku menahan napas.

Ada perbedaan yang signifikan dari foto ini dengan foto yang tertempel di buku harian Bill. Di foto ini, perban di wajah laki-laki itu terbuka memperlihatkan kulit aslinya; Kulit aslinya yang tidak ada bedanya dengan sosok malaikat di alam bawah sadarku.

Angel.

" _Kau bertanya siapa laki-laki ini_?" Wajah pemilik restoran menjulang di layar monitor. Tinggi besar, berkumis, sedikit lebih tua dari foto dirinya di dinding. Ia menatap Gevanni dengan dahi berkerut. " _Kenapa?"_

"Karena aku sedang mencari anak di foto itu. Namanya Bill Sina, benar?"

" _Aku sedang mencari anak ini."_ Gevanni mengopi perkataanku sambil menunjuk kepada foto. " _Anak ini adalah Bill Sina, kan?"_

Si pemilik restoran menyeka keringat di dahi dengan celemeknya. Ia keluar melewati rantai kecil pembatas antara dapur dan ruang makan, menghampiri Gevanni. " _Ya, dia adalah Bill Sina._ " Si pemilik restoran mengiyakan. " _Kalau aku tidak salah ingat nama itu. Anak itu jarang main ke sini. Terakhir tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."_

Tanganku mengepal sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan lelaki di sebelahnya?"

Gevanni mengetuk foto lelaki di sebelah Bill. " _Kalau lelaki di sebelahnya ini siapa?"_

" _Ah."_ Si pemilik restoran membenarkan kacamatanya, sekali lagi dahinya berkerut, ia berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. " _Dia..."_

" _Aku kenal dia!"_

Baik si pemilik restoran mau pun Gevanni langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara: Seorang perempuan berambut pendek berkacamata bundar yang duduk di meja dekat tempat mereka berdiri.

" _Tentu saja aku kenal dia! Siapa yang tidak kenal_?" Gadis itu bersemangat, teman di sebelahnya juga ikut mengangguk. Profil para gadis ini bukan tipe yang disenangi oleh si pria bertangan banyak, opiniku secara pribadi. " _Kami satu universitas, dia adalah peraih skor ujian masuk tertinggi di Universitas kami."_

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku, dan Gevanni mengulangi pertanyaanku dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Si gadis berkacamata mengangguk. " _Namanya adalah_ -"

_Prang!_

Gevanni terkejut. Kamera memburam bersamaan dengan aku yang mengguncang laptopku. Si gadis berkacamata ikut memekik terkejut. Teh panas memercik di depan dadanya, ia sontak meloncat kaget. Temannya sampai berlari ke sudut ruangan.

" _Apa-apaan ini_?!" Suara terkejut si pemilik restoran.

Kamera menampilkan mie dan makanan lain yang berserakan, piring dan cangkir yang terbelah di atas meja makan para gadis. Gevanni masih mengaburkan kamera, tapi aku bisa melihat si pemilik restoran berhenti beberapa jarak dari meja.

Adalah seekor kucing hitam dengan mata berwarna kuning emas menyala seperti batu amber. Berdiri tegap menantang, ia menatap si pemilik restoran dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah intens.

Angel.

 _Black Angel_ -ku.

" _Angel_!" Gevanni berbisik kaget. " _Kenapa ada di sini_?"

Segalanya berputar cepat. Angel telah melompat dari meja, menghindari tangkapan sang pemilik restoran. Berlari di antara kaki pengunjung restoran yang tertegun, ia melompat keluar restoran.

Aku langsung melompat keluar dari mobil.

"Ryuzaki!" suara teriakan Wammy sudah bukan hal baru.

Keherananku tentang tindakan spontan yang salah ini juga bukan hal baru, terutama ketika rasa pusing mulai menyerang kepalaku. Aku tidak peduli.

Kulihat Angel berlari ke luar restoran. Suara piring pecah lainnya menyusul dari dalam sana. Kucing itu berbelok ke arah lain menjauhiku, seolah-olah tahu aku sedang mengejarnya. Si pemilik restoran keluar, berteriak memaki. Berlari melewati restoran, aku melihat Gevanni sedang membelalakkan mata; terkejut melihatku, tapi diam di tempat.

" _Ryuzaki."_  Suara Wammy berdenging dari  _earphone_ yang sedang kukenakan. " _Lidner akan mengikutimu dari belakang."_

"Tidak masalah," geramku, fokus kepada kucing hitam yang melintas di depan pengendara sepeda yang hampir tergelincir. "Ikuti saja."

Angel membelok ke sebuah gang sempit. Dengan dentuman jantungku di dalam dada, aku memperlambat langkah. Kedua tanganku terentang sementara aku menyeret kaki menuju kegelapan gang. Mata menyipit, aku mengatur napas dan membungkukkan tubuhku bersiap menyerang.

Gang sempit dan gelap. Matahari terik tidak mampu menembus lempengan seng yang menutupi celah antara kedua gedung di atasnya, hanya membentuk beberapa titik cahaya berupa variasi bintik di permukaan tanah. Gang ini mengusik memori akan pemandangan di dalam mimpi. Berikut jalan ini, kanan dan kirinya, persis dengan mimpi burukku beberapa malam lalu. Di sekitarnya adalah toko-toko yang terang benderang namun tidak berpenghuni. Tetapi, realita di depan mata mempersembahkan hiruk-pikuk keramaian yang jauh dari alam mimpi buruk itu. Aku berada di dunia nyata.

"Angel," bisikku sembari menghembuskan napas lega. Mataku membelalak ke sekeliling. Gang ini tidak buntu sepenuhnya. Dengan bantuan beberapa titik cahaya matahari, aku dapat melihat pantulan dinding menutupi sebuah belokan kecil jauh di dalam gang.

Ketika melangkah masuk, aku tersentak.

Lempengan seng. Aku tidak sempat menghitung berapa jumlah lempengan yang jatuh menimpa pundak dan lenganku. Tendanganku hanya mengenai salah satu material, membenturkannya ke dinding berlumut dan tumpukan sampah di kanan dan kirinya. Suara riuh bergema mengisi gang senyap.

Matahari mengaburkan figur dua orang pria berpakaian hitam di atas atap, menciptakan dua buah siluet tajam, dengan dua pasang mata berkilat yang kontras dengan warna hitam. Mata predator menusukku hingga mengirim sengatan rasa nyeri ke dalam dada. Aku melompat mundur, posisi defensif. Tangan mengepal. Musuh berdiri beberapa meter di atas sana, tapi mata mereka seolah bisa menyergapku di tempat detik ini juga.

" _Ryuzaki!"_ Suara Lidner menghentakkanku dari  _earphone_. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat sang agen wanita berlari ke arahku.

Kedua figur hitam mundur perlahan, siluet mengabur dari pandangan ketika derap langkah Lidner mendekati gang.

" _Aku akan melacaknya dengan yang lain, mereka tidak mungkin jauh. Pergi dari sini."_ Lidner dengan cepat berbaur ke dalam keramaian, sambil melacak, ia tetap mengawasiku dari jauh.

Melihat ke atas lagi, mereka sudah menghilang.

Butuh beberapa saat untukku menghembuskan napas. Bukan kelegaan, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih dekat dengan kekecewaan. Bintik-bintik hitam muncul di depan mataku setelah sekali lagi berbaur dengan keramaian di trotoar.

Aku melirik ke dalam gang gelap terakhir kalinya.

Aku telah hampir berhasil menemukan harta karun bernama Angel, dengan bayaran aku harus kehilangan Angel kucingku.

" _ **Kak Ryuzaki menyalahi aturan main**_."

Suara itu datang mendadak, berbunyi tanpa penghantar angin, melainkan terdengar langsung di dalam kepalaku. Berputar-putar, seperti suara yang dibisikkan lembut ke dalam liang telinga, tetapi langsung mengena tepat sasaran ke dalam pikiran.

Menoleh ke belakang, kain hitam dan putih perban menarik mataku.

"Mencari harta karun tidak boleh diwakilkan." Si bocah beperban tersenyum menatapku. "Jadilah bajak laut yang berani."

Aku mematung.

"Dan beginilah cara kami, aku dan Bill, berkomunikasi," katanya, memberi penjelasan. "Kami tidak perlu saling mengirim surat, menelepon, atau teknik lainnya. Kami bisa saling 'berbicara' tanpa perlu berbicara."

Semilir angin dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang seakan menjadi tembok pembatas di antara kami berdua.

Ia tersenyum; senyumnya sendiri sudah merupakan kata-kata di dalam kepalaku.

###

Kembali ke restoran Jepang dengan plang gurita.

Pegawai restoran sedang membereskan sisa-sisa piring dan pecahan cangkir. Gadis berkacamata itu masih di sana, berdiri di sebelah si pemilik restoran yang sedang mengusap-usap kerut-merut di dahinya . Duduk di antara mereka adalah Gevanni yang sedang melirik rahasia ke arahku.

"Kucing hitam sialan!" geram si pemilik restoran sambil meremas celemek masaknya. Kakinya menekuk, aku berani bertaruh ia akan menendang kaki meja di sebelahnya, dan  _Brak!_  Tebakanku tepat. "Masuk dari mana sih dia?"

Pura-pura tidak tahu, aku mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Si bocah beperban mengikutiku.

Gevanni melanjutkan misi langsung di hadapanku. "Memangnya siapa laki-laki ini?"

"Ah dia memang sering kemari. Raito. Light," jawab pemilik restoran dengan seringai. "Yagami Raito."

"Ya!" Sahut si perempuan berkacamata, walau tampak masih syok sambil mengelus dadanya, tidak memadamkan semangat pada suaranya. "Dia orangnya. Yagami Raito."

Yagami.

Yagami Raito. Light. Raito.

Angel.

Aku mengatupkan jari-jariku yang pucat dan menatap cangkir tehku. Ketegangan di wajahku tersembunyi di bawah tudung jaket.

"Lalu bocah di sebelahnya adalah teman Yagami Raito?" Pertanyaan Gevanni terdengar samar di telingaku.

Pemilik restoran mengangkat bahunya. "Percayalah, aku tidak terlalu mengenal bocah ini, dia hanya beberapa kali ke sini dan terakhir ketika pesta halloween di malam itu. Raito yang membawanya."

Gevanni melirik cepat ke arahku, lalu tersenyum kepada mereka. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku menggenggam erat cangkir di tanganku. Menunduk, mata mengamati tanpa kedip bagaimana gula batu menyatu dengan substansi teh. "...Siapa kamu?" tanyaku, lalu meneguk teh.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku. Tapi kak Ryuzaki boleh panggil aku dengan sebutan... L. Teman-teman memanggilku begitu. Bill juga. Artinya adalah 'the Lost one'-"

Aku terbatuk, tersedak.

Ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Buntalan tangan beperban terjulur menggapai wajahku, aku hampir menepisnya. "Kak Ryuzaki tidak apa-apa?"

"...Tidak ada masalah."

Ke dalam celah gelap di antara perban di wajahnya, aku bisa mencapai bola matanya. Tidak ada trik. Tidak tampak olehku muslihat kotor. Apakah kemampuan studi kasusku mengamati ribuan kriminal masih belum cukup, sehingga aku tidak mampu memecahkan misteri di balik perbannya? Kontradiksi dengan balutan putih kotor, hanya ada kejernihan di dalam mata seorang bocah kecil di hadapanku.

"Nama yang konyol? Teman-teman juga bilang begitu," komentarnya polos. "...Kak Ryuzaki?"

"Ya," balasku, tanpa kedip menatap kedalaman matanya.

Wajah bulatnya miring ke samping dan suatu hasrat ganjil membuatku ingin melepas perban di wajahnya. "Tidak ada nama lain. Kak Ryuzaki mau memberi saya nama?"

"Tidak, L." Wajahku sepenuhnya datar, dengan sedikit kedutan di pelipisku ketika menyebutkan kata yang terakhir. Tangan masih mengepal keras. Kepalaku nyeri, sakit tidak wajar. "Kau bisa telepati." Mulutku membuka dan menutup secara otomatis.

" _ **Begitulah**_ **-** "

"Baik." Aku menghentak, menepis udara kosong di atas kepala dengan tanganku. Bukan sensasi yang menyenangkan mendapat penetrasi oleh sesuatu yang tidak visibel, menambah rasa pusing saja. Jantungku masih berdentum menggetarkan di dalam dada. Keterkejutan semacam ini bukanlah hal yang biasa untukku sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Bill?"

"Sejak kecil."

Masuk akal, karena menurut catatan Bill, ia sering bergaul dengan anak jalanan.

"Tapi Bill tidak pernah menulis tentangmu di buku hariannya." Karena jika aku melihat nama L di sana, mungkin aku telah membawa kasus ini ke level tertinggi jauh sebelum aku memimpikan Angel untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia memiringkan kepala. "Ya, kalau kau melihat beberapa halaman sobekan, itu aku yang membuatnya. Aku tidak suka namaku ditulis di buku harian orang lain."

"Apa arti Angel untukmu?"

"Malaikat."

"Untukmu dan Bill," ralatku.

Diam sejenak, ia menjawab, "Seorang teman, dan pelindung."

"Siapa pun bisa menjadi Angel?"

"Tidak semua, tapi ya bisa saja."

"Menurutmu saya bisa menjadi Angel?"

Ia diam, kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang diperban untuk menahan tawa. "Tentu. Aku sudah pernah bilang Kak Ryuzaki adalah kandidat yang paling tepat."

Kandidat.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Diam lagi. Tangan bulat bengkak si bocah menggenggam cangkir susunya lebih erat.

"Ia pergi meninggalkan kalian." Aku menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Dia pergi membawa Bill."

Ia masih diam.

"Kalau diam berarti benar."

Diam.

"Menurutmu Angel berada di balik kematian Bill."

"Karena Bill tidak mungkin bunuh diri," erangnya. "Kematiannya tidak wajar. Sekarang Angel membawa tubuhnya pergi dan menghilang."

"Keinginan Bill Sina sebelum ia meninggal," suaraku pelan dengan mata menyipit, seolah-olah ingin mencoba berkomunikasi langsung ke dalam kepalanya, "harta karun yang kalian cari adalah Angel. Benar?"

Ia hanya menatap.

"Kau ingin saya mencarinya." Aku menarik napas. "Orang-orang yang kemarin juga. Sepertinya banyak yang mengejarnya."

"Angel adalah sosok sempurna. Seorang teman dan pelindung dan Ajaib. Dia-"

Aku juga tidak meragukan keberadaannya yang misterius menarik banyak perhatian dan musuh.

Sosok ideal.

Akan tetapi, tidak wajar seorang anak kecil membuat teka-teki untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan seseorang bahkan sebelum ia meninggal, seolah ada misteri besar di belakangnya. Kenapa Bill Sina menuntunku ke tempat ini melalui pesan kematian?

Sembilan puluh delapan persen jawabannya adalah Bill menuntunku ke sini untuk menunjukkan bukti foto ini, Bill memintaku untuk melacak keberadaan Angel, wujud harta karunnya. Ada kemungkinan, walau di bawah dua koma lima persen, bahwa Bill Sina masih hidup.

"Boleh saya tebak," kataku. "Angel yang mengajarimu telepati."

Ia mengangguk polos.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Bola mataku bergulir ke langit-langit ruangan. "Orang-orang yang kemarin mengejar saya mengirimi surat ancaman."

Matanya terbelalak pelan.

"Mereka mengira Bill masih hidup dan meminta saya menjauhinya."

Si bocah membawa jempol ke bibirnya sambil berpikir, dan aku mengernyit tidak senang. "Entah," matanya melebar, "aku hanya bisa percaya Bill sudah meninggal setelah melihat jasadnya."

"Apakah Light Yagami adalah Angel?"

"Kalau bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung, aku pasti bisa mengenalinya."

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Siapa yang memberi nama Angel kepadanya?"

"Bill."

"Baiklah."

###

Aku kembali ke mobil dengan langkah santai – Jika Kau perhatikan dengan seksama maka Kau bisa melihat langkahku sedikit menghentak.

Wammy menunggu di sebelah pintu mobil yang terbuka lebar. Wajah keriput diliputi ketenangan yang mengerikan; mengerikan karena aku selalu tahu ketika pengasuhku sedang menahan amarah.

Di dalam mobil aku tersihir dalam senyap. Deruman kendaraan bukan bunyi favoritku, tapi lebih baik jika dibandingkan desis para makhluk buas di dalam mimpi, atau ketimbang harus mendengar suara helaan napas Wammy. Ini adalah level terendah di dalam hubungan kami berdua. Tapi segalanya akan kembali normal dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan.

Aku duduk dengan santai, menatap semburat cahaya matahari terbenam di luar jendela, hingga warna oranye berubah menjadi malam.

Setibanya di hotel, aku mengisi mangkuk Black Angel-ku dengan susu - dan kutambahkan biskuit buah di sebelahnya. Kubiarkan di lantai semalaman.

Pagi hari tiba.

Mangkuk susu terisi penuh dan dingin. Biskuit buah tidak tersentuh.

Ia tidak kembali.


	7. Sihir

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kepergian kucingku.

'L'.

The Lost one.

Klien pertamaku.

Setiap malam kami melakukan kontak. Aku dengan nomor telepon tidak terlacak dan alat pengubah suara, dan 'L' melalui telepon umum di berbagai tempat di daerah Kanto.

Anak itu rajin menelepon, siang dan malam mengoceh tidak keruan. Aku tidak pernah absen merekam bukti percakapan kami.

Setelah memikirkan nama si kucing misterius, kini waktunya memikirkan nama baru seorang bocah yatim piatu beperban.

"Tapi dia bukan kucing," kataku pelan, menggigiti ibu jari.

" _Maaf_?" Gevanni berbisik lewat  _earphone-_ nya.

"Tidak. Teruskan"

Sejauh mata memandang berdiri sebuah bangunan pabrik terisolasi. Dinding cat berwarna putih kelabu tidak terawat. Posisinya menghadap ke jalan dan dibatasi tembok kawat panjang. Di sekelilingnya adalah lapangan berdebu dengan tanah datar dan langit membentang ke segala penjuru. Gevanni membenarkan kabar bahwa pabrik milik Tuan Sina ini mengalami kebangkrutan dan ditutup setahun belakangan. Lalu di mana keberadaan Tuan Sina?

" _Tidak ada yang tahu_ ," sahut salah seorang bekas karyawan Sina.

" _Maksudmu_?"

" _Frustasi, lalu bunuh diri adalah_ worst case _-nya. Kami pernah mendatangi rumahnya. Rumahnya kosong, tertutup, seperti tidak dihuni, mungkin Mr. Sina dan keluarganya pindah ke tempat asalnya di Inggris."_

Alamat Tuan Sina sudah ada di tangan. Tapi dengan dua orang misterius yang masih terus mengejar, aku meminta tim investigasi agar berhati-hati.

Kasus berikutnya.

Di depan layar monitor, Soichiro Yagami melaporkan kabar tentang hilangnya seorang remaja sekolah menengah. Perkiraannya adalah korban baru si pemerkosa misterius.

" _Kali ini remaja laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun_ ," kata Soichiro sambil membenarkan kacamata bundarnya. " _Aku tidak akan yakin ia diculik jika tidak melihat tas sekolah dan seragamnya tergeletak misterius di sebuah gang gelap; tempat yang sama dengan korban sebelumnya_."

Beberapa saat pandanganku kosong menatap layar. Aku menepis tangan Wammy yang terayun di depan wajahku. "Saya mengerti. Kapan ia menghilang?"

"T _iga hari yang lalu. Orang tuanya baru pagi ini membuat laporan orang hilang, mereka mengira anaknya pergi menginap di rumah teman_."

"Mohon kirimi saya foto barang bukti isi tasnya, mungkin kita bisa tahu sesuatu dan mengaitkannya dengan korban lainnya. Kejadian ini baru pertama kalinya?"

" _Ya_." Suara Soichiro ditimpali oleh polisi lain di belakangnya. Ah. Dia lagi. Orang yang pernah kubeli pakaiannya; Matsuda Touta. " _Sejumlah_   _keamanan di setiap sekolah meningkat,"_ terang Matsuda; polisi yang baik, bersemangat, tapi tidak ada ketertarikan untuk menjadikannya salah satu di dalam timku. _"Ada peraturan baru di beberapa sekolah untuk tidak pulang sendirian lewat hari petang_ -"

"Baik," balasku cepat. Matsuda membuat sedikit raut kecewa dan menghela napas. Dia ingin terlihat hebat dari penjelasannya. "Terima kasih, Matsuda-san." Aku tidak memperhatikan ketika senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Lanjutkan penyelidikan dan laporkan kejadian sekecil apa pun."

Mereka mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kataku lambat.

Soichiro menatap monitor dengan dahi berkerut. " _L_?"

"Bagaimana kabar putra Anda? Raito Yagami."

" _Ya?"_  Alis Soichiro terangkat. " _Apa... saya tidak salah dengar?_ "

Tidak sama sekali, gumamku di dalam hati. Di atas mejaku terdapat setumpuk berkas dan sebanyak mungkin data yang bisa dikumpulkan mengenai putra Kepala Kepolisian Jepang. Light Yagami. Foto seorang remaja Jepang berseragam cokelat menatapku di antara berkasnya. Aku meletakkan tutup cangkir teh di atas foto itu, tepat menutupi wajah briliannya.

"Saya sudah dengar prestasi gemilang putra Anda." Bibirku membuka dan menutup perlahan, jemari dengan gemulai menjepit  _marshmellow_ sebelum membawa segenggam ke dalam mulutku. "Di masa depan Ia memiliki potensi untuk bekerja bersama saya di Kepolisian Internasional."

Mata di balik kacamata bundar berpendar sesaat di bawah cahaya lampu. " _Suatu kehormatan bisa mendengar orang sepertimu berkata demikian, L_." Soichiro tersenyum; senyum tulus seorang ayah yang amat bangga pada putranya. " _Jika Raito tahu, ia pasti akan sangat sena-_ "

"Tidak," tukasku. "Tidak perlu tahu."

" _Maaf_?"

"Saya harap Raito mau belajar keras tanpa iming-iming. Ia tidak membutuhkan pujian saat ini."

" _Memang perjalanannya masih panjang ke depan_." Soichiro menyandarkan punggungnya untuk memberi tanda setuju. " _Tapi kenapa...tiba-tiba_?"

"Sampai bertemu di rapat selanjutnya, Yagami-san."

Aku mematikan koneksi.

###

Kasus Bill Sina sudah mulai terkuak. Sampai di titik ini, aku telah bisa menyimpulkan beberapa poin penting:

a. Bill Sina meninggal secara tidak wajar. Ia meninggalkan petunjuk penting di dalam buku hariannya. Memecahkan teka-teki kematiannya berujung pada pencarian sosok misterius bernama 'Angel'. Apa tujuan Bill membawa misteri ini kepada Angel? Alasan paling masuk akal adalah: Bill ingin aku menemukan Angel.

b. Angel. Dia adalah suspek utama dan saksi paling penting dalam kasus kematian tidak wajar Bill. Ia membawa jasad Bill dan menghilang. Fokusku sekarang adalah menangkapnya.

c. Orang-orang yang mengejarku memiliki kaitan dengan Angel. Mereka berupaya menghentikan penyelidikan. Alasan paling sederhana adalah untuk melindungi Angel dan menyembunyikan kebenaran.

d. Dan 'L'...

Di sisa waktu setelah bekerja, aku mengunjungi klienku. Pertemuan kami singkat, di tempat berbeda, waktu berbeda, pakaian yang berbeda. Ia tidak lagi tampil mencolok perhatian setelah syarat pertemuan yang kuajukan yaitu memakai jaket atau pakaian sederhana. Pembicaraan kami mengacu seputar kasus dan progres pencapaian dalam mengungkap misteri Bill Sina dan pencarian harta karunnya. Tidak banyak bertukar informasi. Kewaspadaan tinggi memaksaku bekerja ekstra agar tidak membiarkan rahasia penting apa pun terselip keluar. Aku tidak memandang usia dan jabatan, seorang anak kecil atau dewasa. Siapa pun dia, di hadapan L, adalah orang yang harus diwaspadai. Dia adalah seorang bocah bernama 'L', yang mungkin dikirim oleh Dewa di mana pun Dia berada - jika memang ada - untuk memperparah penyakit paranoidku.

Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan, aku menyanggupi undangan sang klien untuk datang ke tempat tinggalnya.

Menurut ceritanya, ia tinggal bersama dengan beberapa Tuna Wisma setempat. Letaknya berseberangan dengan sebuah distrik dan taman kota yang besar. Daerah di belakang taman ini adalah distrik kumuh, pasar gelap, tempat prostitusi ilegal yang tidak sanggup membayar pada pemerintah. Hawa panas menguap dari aspal. Di atas trotoar tercium bau pesing dan keringat, bercampur dengan aroma sosis panggang di depan tembok kelabu sebuah bengkel mobil kecil. Bayang-bayang hitam mengisi setiap celah gang sempit kotor di balik tembok bata. Begitu pun, aku ragu tempat ini menjadi favorit si pemerkosa bertangan banyak beraksi.

Dengan wajah dan pakaian tidak menarik, aku tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang-orang. Aku menyusupi keramaian seperti asap, berjalan bungkuk, melirik ke arah penjual minuman yang memamerkan gigi emasnya. Beberapa orang dengan celana koyak dan jaket kulit imitasi nampak tertarik mengamatiku, ingin menawarkan dagangan ilegal mereka.

Seorang anak tuna wisma bermain katapel dengan menembaki tembok. Ia bersin tiga kali ketika aku melewatinya - secara refleks aku melompat menghindar. Anak itu tidak berniat membersihkan ingusnya, terus menembaki tembok bata yang sudah bolong-bolong. Di belokan berikutnya terdengar pekikan seorang bocah.

Sebanyak empat atau lima anak kecil berpenampilan kumuh membentuk lingkaran. Di tengah lingkaran tersebut, seorang anak kecil serba hitam meringkuk.

"Eru jelek!" seru salah seorang anak. "Aku bilang aku ingin permen itu!" kakinya yang kurus kering menendang anak di tengah lingkaran.

Eru adalah sebutan untuk huruf 'L' di dalam Bahasa Jepang. Aku tidak perlu diberi tahu siapa bocah yang sedang menggulung tubuh di tengah berandalan kecil. Anak lainnya termotivasi ikut menendang, memukul, mengolok-olok 'L'-Eru. Mereka menarik jubah Eru, melakukan pergerakan serentak yang belum pernah kulihat dalam permainan anak-anak.

Aku menyolek punggung anak kecil ingusan di tepi jalan tadi. "Saya pinjam ini ya?" Sebelum ia mengiyakan, aku sudah merebut mainannya. Tanganku yang nakal mengambil kerikil dan menarik tali katapel. Batu terlontar tepat mengenai punggung salah seorang berandalan cilik.

Mereka mengumpat dan mendelik ke arah si kecil ingusan di belakangku, menuding, kemudian melihatku sebagai tersangka kedua. Aku tidak senang beradu jotos dengan anak-anak, bagus sekali ketika mereka berlari ketakutan setelah melihat katapel di tanganku - atau wajahku yang dingin - sambil meludah sepanjang jalan.

Aku menghampiri korban mereka. "Mereka sering melakukan ini padamu?"

"Terkadang," sahut Eru lirih, ekspresi wajah semrawut yang terlihat jelas walau tertutup perban. "Kak Ryuzaki datang juga akhirnya." Ia tersenyum bersamaan dengan rintihan sakit. Setitik darah membulat pada perbannya.

"Bibirmu berdarah."

Bukannya meringis kesakitan, Eru tersenyum lebih lebar. "Akhirnya Kak Ryuzaki mau datang kemari."

Aku mengamati si bocah dari atas ke bawah, perban yang membalut jari-jarinya kotor, seperti noda darah yang mengering, atau noda tanah. Bau asam yang pekat tercium dari tubuhnya. "Menurutmu Angel memiliki tangan dan kaki yang banyak?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu tawa meledak keluar dari mulutnya. Aku bisa melihat ukuran lebar mulutnya kini. Sepenuhnya ia menganggap itu lelucon.

Tangan dan kaki banyak. Jika aku meninggalkan fakta tentang pelaku pemerkosa mental yang dijuluki bertangan dan berkaki banyak, istilah ini memiliki arti lain. Tangan dan kaki banyak bisa saja berarti 'bawahan' atau 'anak buah'. Orang-orang yang mengejarku berkemungkinan 65% adalah kaki tangan Angel. Ini versi logisnya. Namun versi yang keluar dari mulut bocah beperban adalah sebaliknya.

"Aku ingin percaya pada kak Angel," bisiknya lirih, walau penuh keraguan. "Dia adalah kawan. Orang-orang yang meneror kakak pasti ingin berbuat jahat pada Bill, makanya Angel menolongnya dan membawanya pergi. Semoga saja begitu."

"Kenapa mereka ingin berbuat begitu pada Bill?"

"Karena Bill istimewa, seistimewa Angel."

"Maksudmu Bill juga bisa terbang?"

Eru mengangguk ringan. Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita bagaimana bocah ini  _terbang_  dari Britain ke Jepang. Kalau tidak mencuri, seseorang pasti membelikannya tiket pesawat.

"Kalau begitu mereka juga akan berbuat hal yang sama denganmu. Karena kau istimewa."

"Aku belum sehebat Bill dan Angel."

"Dari mana Angel berasal?"

"Dari langit, tentu saja!"

"Di mana kalian bertemu pertama kali?"

"Curang," katanya. "Kak Ryuzaki gemar menanyaiku. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menanyainya. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya lalu kak Ryuzaki menjawab, kemudian Kak Ryuzaki yang bertanya aku menjawab. Itu peraturannya! Bagi yang melanggar, ada hukuman!"

Ekspresiku datar. "Oke."

Lalu kami berdua diam. Sambil berjalan aku menendang botol kosong yang bergelimpangan, dan meremas puntung rokok di bawah sepatuku. Eru menuntunku menyusuri kedalaman gang. 'Jalan pintas menuju tempat hunian', katanya.

Terpaku di antara suasana kumuh dan tumpukan sampah, fokusku adalah segera sampai di tempat tinggal Eru. Setelah melewati pepohonan gelap taman, terlihat deretan gerbong kereta terpisah-pisah di sebuah lahan seperti bekas lapangan parkir. Para tuna wisma duduk mengelilingi bak sampah seperti menikmati api unggun. Di sekelilingnya adalah gedung yang sedang direkonstruksi, aku membayangkan bagaimana mereka mengungsi setelah gedung itu selesai dibangun.

Eru memasuki salah satu gerbong. Inilah tempat tinggalnya.

Ketika aku mendorong pintu gerbong metalik yang panas, Eru memberi isyarat berhati-hati. Dari jendela kaca retak, kulihat seorang nenek dengan dandanan nyentrik dan kusam berlumuran cat, tidur mendengkur dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala. Di sebelah tikar tidurnya terdapat gitar, asbak penuh puntung rokok dan ceceran nasi. Aku menutup mulut mencium bau alkohol. Eru mendapat lahan selua meter di sudut gerbongnya. Ia membuat tempat tidur dari tumpukan kardus, di seberangnya terdapat kompor dan bahan memasak.

"Ini rumahku." Ia menyeringai bangga, menunjuk tempat tidur kreasinya yang menyerupai kotak korek api raksasa. "Sudah setengah tahun lebih di sini. Aku bertemu nenek itu di jalan, syukur ia mau berbagi tempat tinggal sementara," bisiknya pelan setelah mendengar wanita tua tadi terbatuk. "Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan digusur."

Aku mengamati langit-langit gerbong yang dikotori oleh coretan, pamflet-pamflet jasa panti pijat dan slogan 'Utamakan kebersihan'.

"Ini tempat yang aman Kak, kita bisa leluasa bicara di sini." Nada bicaranya seperti para pembisnis.

Kuamati sekotak kardus berisi perban baru dan beberapa obat antiseptik. "Kau mengganti perban sendiri?"

"Tentu," katanya riang. "Gampang saja kok."

"Ceritakan lagi bagaimana kau mendapat luka itu."

"Aku bisa memasak." Ia mengabai pertanyaanku, merangkak mendekati kompor tradisional; kompor yang harus disulut dengan sumbu dan minyak untuk membuat api.

Eru sudah bercerita tentang bagaimana ia mendapat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya karenanya kecelakaan. Ia terperangkap dalam kebakaran ketika bekerja di sebuah kelab tempat karaoke. Terlalu mengada-ngada. Eru menceritakan kisahnya sebagai anak jalanan yang hidup di lingkungan gelap tapi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali aku menuntut detilnya.

Aku mencabut ponsel dan melihat jam. "Sudah waktunya saya pergi. Saya ada banyak urusan." Suaraku teredam oleh bunyi alat berat konstruksi pabrik di luar sana.

"Cepat sekali?" raut kecewa menyambutku yang sudah menyeret kaki ke arah pintu. "Kita belum bermain."

"Besok saja."

Keluar dari gerbong Eru, aku terbatuk beberapa kali. Rasa pusing di kepala menjalar hingga ke tulang belakang. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan mata masyarakat sekitar, aku menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju taman. Agen Lidner menungguku di sana, melipat tangan di bawah pohon.

Ketika itu aku tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengikuti kami sejak keluar dari rumah Eru.

###

"Apa benda serupa ditemukan pada korban lainnya?"

Soichiro Yagami diam sejenak. Wajahnya tertunduk, berpikir, memangku dagu dengan punggung tangannya.

Di atas meja di hadapannya, berjejer lima buah benda: dua buah kalung, sebuah gelang karet dan sebuah hiasan ponsel. Pada ujung tali masing-masing benda, terikat sebuah batu bulat berdiameter 4 cm dengan ukiran bergambar simbol bintang segi enam.

" _Ini adalah benda pasaran_." Soichiro membuka suara beberapa detik kemudian. " _Sebenarnya tidak aneh, hanya saja..."_

"Hanya ada lima?"

" _Orang tua korban lainnya tidak mengizinkan penggeledahan walau untuk keperluan penyelidikan. Beberapa benda ini ditemukan di dalam tas yang tertinggal atau di dalam kantong celana mereka."_  Soichiro menambahkan satu kalung lagi, menandakan ini adalah milik korban yang terakhir. _"Ditambah kasus yang terakhir, benda ini berjumlah enam_."

" _Benda ini paling bisa dibeli di pasar gelap_ ," cetus Matsuda. " _Ma-maksudku, sekali pun benda ini kelihatannya banyak dijual di mana pun, ini bukan benda biasa!_ "

Matsuda tidak perlu memberi penjelasan mengenai simbol  _Heksagram._

Disebut Heksagram karena berbentuk bintang segi enam. Heksagram sering dipergunakan dalam upacara ritual mistik dalam dunia gaib hitam. Simbol ini biasa tersedia ketika memanggil iblis selama ritual berlangsung.

" _Kenapa benda seperti ini dibawa oleh para korban?_ " Soichiro menelan ludah, " _yang notabene adalah pelajar teladan_."

"Tidak mustahil," gumamku. "Pelajar paling teladan se-Jepang bisa jadi adalah pemerkosa bertangan banyak."

" _Maaf?_ "

Aku memutar mata. "Seandainya saja bisa memeriksa barang pribadi korban lainnya, kita bisa mengambil suatu kesimpulan."

Akan tetapi, aku merasa telah melihat simbol yang sama di suatu tempat, beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ini mengusik pikiranku lebih dari apa pun. Menoleh ke bawah, aku menyadari sedikit tremor di tanganku, tanda aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Aku berbaring menggulung tubuh di atas ranjang, menatap sofa kosong di seberang tempat tidur.

Black Angel tidak kembali.

Sebagai salah satu hewan terpintar di dunia, kucing memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali ke rumah bahkan setelah pergi sejauh apa pun, hal ini tidak berlaku di dalam hubungan kami berdua. Aku telah berpindah hotel, dan Angel tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk kembali.

Sebelum terpejam, aku melihat Wammy membuang semangkuk susu dingin dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia tahu itu sia-sia, tapi tetap melakukannya untukku.

###

###

"Kau tahu apa ini?"

Aku berdiri tepat di bawah pamflet majalah dewasa di dalam gerbong tempat tinggal Eru. Terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku, adalah sebuah foto kalung batu berlambang segi enam.

Eru mengintip dari balik kerudung hitamnya. "Heksagram," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. "Untuk ritual memanggil setan."

"Bagaimana benda ini bekerja di dalam ritual?"

Cengiran lebar. "Aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

"Saya tidak percaya sihir."

Eru menyengir lebih lebar. "Ada peraturan di dalam sihir. Hanya jika kau mempercayainya saja, maka sihir itu nyata. Jika tidak percaya, sihir tidak akan berfungsi. Anak-anak percaya adanya hantu sementara orang dewasa tidak, karena itu hanya anak-anak yang bisa melihatnya."

Penjelasan menarik.

"Di mana kita bisa membelinya?"

"Di pasar gelap. Aku tahu tempatnya, mau kutunjukkan?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang keputusan ini. Lidner dan agen lainnya selalu mengawasi dari belakang.

"Tidak berbahaya," kata Eru yang sudah berdiri di depanku. "Kita ke sana malam ini. Kalau Kak Ryuzaki berubah pikiran, kita pulang saja."

"Cukup  _fair_ ," gumamku sambil mencabut sebuah topeng wajah tanpa ekspresi aneh di sebelah tikar tidur nenek nyentrik.

Di dalam kantong celana, aku mematikan tombol  _recorder_.

Ketika malam tiba, aku duduk di kursi di depan toko tanpa nama berkaca gelap. Beberapa remaja laki-laki bertopi dan berkacamata hitam masuk ke dalam toko. Aku ingin mengintip apa yang para remaja nakal lakukan di dalam sana, kemudian wajah Eru mengisi pandanganku. Di depan bibirnya adalah es krim kacang merah. Ia menunggu hingga aku memutuskan pergi.

Aku mengenakan topeng aneh dari rumah Eru tadi, dan berdiri dari kursi. Eru mengikuti dari belakang.

Eru menuntunku menuju tempat tersembunyi. Tidak terlihat pada peta. Inilah pasar gelap. Aku melihat keramaian yang ganjil. Senyum di wajah mereka bukan ekspresi yang dimiliki penghuni kota. Orang-orang ini saling berpapasan dengan wajah tertunduk. Di bawah langit malam mereka bergerak bagai sekelompok bayang-bayang. Bau kejahatan pekat di udara. Hawa panasnya menembus baju hangat yang kukenakan, membuat keringat dingin membelai punggung dan leherku.

Di antara para remaja yang berjalan terburu-buru untuk membeli benda yang membuat orang tua mereka terserang penyakit jantung, tatapanku jatuh pada seseorang.

Seorang remaja laki-laki. Penampilannya bersih; Celana berwarna cokelat muda dan  _sweater_  berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam yang disetrika rapi. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya positif. Aura wajahnya memperlihatkan seorang pribadi yang cerdas, walau dingin dan tidak bisa ditebak. Dari jarak jauh aku sudah menangkap jelas fitur fisiknya.

Light Yagami.

Aku tidak salah melihat.

"Lidner. Kalian di belakang?" Aku berbisik lewat alat komunikasi berbentuk  _earphone_.

Aku mendengar jawaban positif.

Light mendekati sebuah kedai di tepi jalan; salah satu kedai yang direkomendasikan Eru untuk membeli benda seperti Heksagram. Dari benda asing yang dijajakan, ia memilih sebuah batu dengan ukiran lambang segi enam. Ia mengeluarkan uang dari dompet kulit dengan tenang. Sambil menunggu kembalian, jemari tangannya menjentik kalung berlambang anti-ortodoks yang digantung. Mengantongi Heksagram, ia berbalik pergi.

Aku mengikutinya.

Eru sempat tertinggal di belakangku, sesaat aku melupakan bocah itu.

Aku melupakan semuanya.

"Kak! Kalau sudah selesai aku menunggu di tempat masuk tadi!" Aku mendengarnya berteriak.

Lima menit berlalu sejak aku menjajaki pasar. Penerangan berasal dari lampion dan warna-warni neon dari kelab malam di sana-sini. Kulihat tiga gadis melirik ke arahku, mencoba membawaku ke kelab sambil sedikit mengangkat rok mereka. Kikikan dan ejekan mereka terdengar ketika aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Light Yagami masih berjalan di sana. Aku akan kehilangan dia jika tidak segera mengejar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk celanaku. Bukan Eru.

Reaksi spontan, aku hampir memelintir tangan berbulu yang mencoba menggapai dompet di dalam kantong celanaku. Terdengar pekikan tertahan. Kemudian tangan itu tenggelam di antara orang yang berdesakan. Aku mempercepat langkah ke depan, bersembunyi di antara tubuh-tubuh gelap lainnya hingga tertelan kerumunan.

Light Yagami membawaku menjauh dari keramaian, hingga aku tiba pada sebuah blok toko berkaca gelap lainnya. Aku sudah terbiasa melewati jalanan sempit dan lorong gelap. Udara lembab, bau sampah dan suara keriuhan dari jauh ini yang tidak biasa.

"Lidner?" bisikku ke alat komunikasi.

Aku mendengar suara kresek dan samar-samar Lidner menjawab. Suaranya sangat jauh.

"Lidner? Wammy?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sepertinya alatnya tidak berfungsi.

Ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan alatnya tidak berfungsi. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Hawa dingin menjalari tulang belakangku.

Aku berharap Lidner dan agen lainnya tetap berada di jarak yang aman, tidak kehilanganku. Harusnya seperti itu.

Sisi bagian dalam topengku lembab oleh hembusan napasku, tapi aku tidak berniat membukanya di sini. Aku melihat Light berhenti sebentar, dan aku mundur berlindung di balik tiang telepon.

Ketika ia sudah tidak melihat, aku mengejarnya dengan berhati-hati.

Di belokan berikutnya adalah perpotongan tiga arah. Ke kiri adalah gang buntu dengan bak sampah besar, di depan adalah jalan sempit yang membawaku lebih dalam ke suatu tempat di distrik ini, ke kanan adalah jalan yang disesaki oleh beberapa tuna wisma yang tidur dan duduk.

Light Yagami menghilang.

Aku menatap jalan di depan, mengikuti insting, aku mengambil jalan yang kanan dan berlari. Jalan ini membawaku ke bagian lain dari distrik kumuh, di kanan dan kiriku adalah kelab-kelab malam. Cukup banyak pengunjung pasar yang berlalu lalang.

Aku tidak melihat Light. Jika ia memasuki salah satu kelab, akan sulit untuk dikejar.

Terdengar suara ribut di sebelah kananku.

Di sebelah sebuah kelab prostitusi kecil, terdapat kerumunan kecil berjumlah empat orang. Melihat dari postur mereka, aku mengetahui tiga dari orang-orang ini adalah Yakuza.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu apa-apa?" bentak seorang pria dengan jas hitam. "Kau adalah penjamin pinjamannya!" Sepertinya dia adalah rentenir. "Kapan mau membayar?!"

Sambil bertengkar mereka menyeret kaki menuju gang kecil terdekat, sangat dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Rentenir itu preman, tapi seorang diri ia menagih pemuda yang dikawal dua orang bertubuh besar seperti Yakuza.

Salah seorang Yakuza mendorong rentenir itu ke dinding, mengancam. Kulihat pisau menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuh si rentenir, lalu ditarik keluar. Dinding berlumut kerak basah di sebelahnya basah oleh cairan merah. Syok, si rentenir tidak sempat berteriak. Ia jatuh dengan bunyi seperti karung beras menumbuk tanah. Pembunuhnya bergetar hebat, seperti tidak sengaja melakukannya. Ia menoleh ke dua orang temannya yang bertubuh besar - Yakuza tadi, mencari dukungan. Kedua pengawalnya menyemangati dengan anggukan.

Di sekitar kami orang-orang berlalu lalang. Melihat atau tidak pun, mereka tak peduli. Di tempat ini jantung dan darah bisa menjadi uang. Jika mereka berani, mereka akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk merebut mayat rentenir itu dan menjual organ tubuhnya.

Menunduk, kulihat darah rentenir itu muncrat sampai ke tempatku berdiri. Setitik darah menempel pada sepatu tenis tuaku. Tanpa melihat wajah ketiga pembunuh, aku berbalik, pergi, tidak ada urusan.

Jarak beberapa meter dari TKP, aku mulai mendengar langkah tiga orang tadi mendekat, mengikutiku.

Rahangku terkatup rapat. Alisku bertaut. Rasa panas dan dingin menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Perasaan melemahkan ini sangat jarang terjadi dalam hidup L. Aku tidak pernah takut. Aku terlalu tenang lebih dari yang seharusnya. Langkahku pelan menapaki jalan kembali ke pasar gelap. Sudah biasa, pikirku.

Kemudian tekanan di dalam dadaku tumbuh menjadi kebutuhan mendesak. Lari. Lari. Ini skenario terburuk dari sebuah adegan laga yang selalu memakai  _setting_ danlokasi yang sama. Aku muak berlari di antara jalan gelap dan kerumunan.

Sial.

Menarik napas tajam, langkahku menjadi cepat ketika berbelok.

Bunyi langkah ketiga orang tadi memantul di antara dinding kokoh. Langkah mereka cepat. Melenyapkan saksi mata? Aku? Tidak lucu. Aku memanjat pagar kawat untuk jalan pintas dan melompat, kini tiba di sepanjang lorong dengan cahaya neon yang meredup.

Seolah ada sihir yang mengalahkan ilmu Fisika Ilmiah, lampu-lampu di atas kepalaku terasa memberikan beban gravitasi hingga aku berlari dengan membungkuk. Aku meremas dan mencabut  _earphone_ dari telinga ketika mendengar suara kaki yang menepuk tanah. Tiga orang itu telah melompati pagar, disusul derap langkah cepat.

"Wammy," bisikku parau ke alat komunikasi. Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada suara. Degupan jantungku mendesak untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, melompati kaki tuna wisma yang duduk selonjoran tanpa mengucap permisi. Aku melihat truk yang membawa drum-drum kosong yang diikat oleh tali, diparkir di tepi pagar berkawat. Pasti ada jalan tembus menuju pasar.

Kemudian bayangan kecil melintas di depanku.

Sepatuku berdecit ketika berhenti. Terengah, aku melepas topeng yang lembab dan menyeka keringat di wajahku dengan kerah baju, agar bisa melihat jelas sosok penghadangku. Mataku mengabur pelan kemudian menjelas.

"...Hei."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ingatanku berputar kembali ke kejadian berminggu-minggu lalu, ketika ia melintas di hadapanku. Mata yang menantang dan telinganya yang menajam ketika melihatku, lengkungan di punggungnya ketika menghadangku saat ini. Perasaan nostalgia yang ganjil sesaat menutupi kecemasanku.

Kucing itu bergerak maju, keluar dari kegelapan hingga cahaya neon membentuk bayangan lebar di belakangnya. Kini aku bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Ia mengerang pelan.

"Kau takut aku memarahimu karena memecahkan piring?"

Sepertinya tidak. Bukannya merasa bersalah, sekarang, matanya seperti ingin menerkam.

Angel melompat, menerkamku.

Menyerang tiga orang pria bertubuh besar di belakangku.

Aku tidak memperhatikan bagaimana cakar Angel mencabik wajah mereka. Topeng kembali melekat erat di wajahku. Dengan serangan adrenalin yang menggelora, aku melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan kepada salah satu dari mereka. Temannya menarik jaketku dari belakang, aku menyikut rusuknya, ia melepaskanku dengan meringkuk kesakitan. Temannya yang lain mulai menyerang dari belakang.

"Ryuzaki!"

Lidner melompat dari belakang musuh, melingkarkan lengan kurusnya ke leher si pembunuh. Seorang agen CIA lainnya menyusul. Aku menarik tali yang mengikat drum-drum kosong di atas truk. Drum-drum itu menggelinding secara serempak dan teriakan mereka menyusul setelahnya. 'Lari', Lidner berteriak bisu, rambutnya terkibas ke sana kemari ketika berusaha menjatuhkan Yakuza bertubuh besar.

Angel berlari di sebelah kananku. Larinya cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang, insting hewan menuntunnya. Aku menerobos gundukan sampah menuju celah terang. Ketika mata terbuka, kami sudah kembali ke dalam kerumunan pasar gelap.

Masih terengah, aku berjongkok dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding beberapa saat. Angel berputar-putar di depanku, selayaknya penjaga yang sedang mengawasiku. Aku mengelus punggungnya dan menyadari sedikit keganjilan. Tubuh Angel sedikit lebih besar dari yang pernah kuingat. Di punggung kiri dekat lehernya, aku melihat garis luka samar sebanyak lima buah, seperti cakaran tangan. Aku tidak heran jika Angel senang berkelahi dengan kucing jalanan, tapi luka ini agak berbeda. Lukanya sudah agak mengering, mungkin ulah si pemilik restoran.

"Kau terluka." Kedua tanganku terulur untuk menggendongnya. Ia mengerang pelan dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Keangkuhannya tidak berubah. Ia memang Black Angel-ku. Sambil mengatur napas, aku dan Angel berbaur dengan santai di keramaian. Ada rasa puas ketika melihat Angel mengikuti di belakang, kepalanya menyenggol kakiku. Kami bergerak menuju titik di mana Eru menunggu.

Aku berhenti di depan kedai penjual benda-benda aneh tadi.

Menggigiti ibu jari, kubiarkan tanganku meraih kalung berukiran segi enam yang tergantung paling ujung. Selembar uang kuletakkan di atas stoples kumbang kotoran. Penjualnya tidak menoleh, mengambil uangnya.

Sebesar seratus persen aku tidak percaya pada sihir.

Aku mengantongi kalung Heksagram.

Di perjalanan pulang alat komunikasiku kembali normal. Beberapa agen termasuk Lidner sudah bergabung kembali dengan keramaian, mengawasi dari jauh tanpa bicara.

###

"Saya rasa... saya melihat putra Anda," kataku sambil mengunyah daging buah semangka. "Di pasar gelap, membeli Heksagram."

Aku tidak berbasa-basi di depan Soichiro Yagami, yang kini membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

" _Tidak mungkin_ ," desahnya seratus persen terkejut.

"Apa putra Anda ada di rumah sekitar pukul delapan tadi malam?"

" _Tentu saja ada! Raito khan_ -"Soichiro terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. " _Maaf, aku rasa ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu L. Aku akan bicara dengan anakku nanti. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya_."

Di belakang pria itu, Matsuda dan polisi bernama Aizawa melirik bingung satu sama lain.

"Apa Rin Nakamura sudah siap?"

" _Ia menunggu sejak siang, L_."

"Kalau begitu langsung saja."

Layar monitor terbagi dua kini. Wajah Rin Nakamura terpampang di monitor sebelah kiri, Soichiro dan para polisi di sebelah kanan.

" _Hai, L-san_ ," sapa gadis itu dengan suara serak. Sinar matanya jauh lebih hidup dari yang pernah aku ingat. " _Apa kabar?_ "

"Baik," jawabku. "Saya dengar Rin-san pun begitu."

Bahunya terangkat naik.  _Entahlah._

"Rin-san. Masih ingatkah beberapa hari yang lalu Anda bercerita tentang suatu benda yang penting, tapi Anda tidak mampu mengingatnya?"

Wajah Rin tetap tenang. " _Ya_."

"Kemungkinan saya sudah menemukan benda itu."

Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Saya akan kirim fotonya," aku mempersiapkan potret Heksagram. "Anda bisa melihatnya dari komputer."

Ia menelan ludah dan mengangguk. " _Silakan_."

Sedetik setelah foto itu terkirim ke komputernya, wajah Rin menegang, hampir pucat pasi. Mata membelalak. Mulut menganga, lidahnya hampir terjulur keluar. Memberontak keras, ia mencakar wajahnya sendiri kemudian berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Rin melempar gelas dan benda apa pun di atas meja hingga membentur kamera komputer. Layar memburam, membintik hitam putih, menggelap. Jeritan Rin masih mengguncang dari  _speaker_.

Di monitor lain, Soichiro dan para polisi ikut terperanjat, memanggil namaku dengan panik. Aku mengecilkan  _speaker,_ setengah berharap suara teriakan membahana yang membuat alat elektronik berdenging adalah ulah kucingku. Sayangnya tidak. Black Angel duduk dengan punggung melengkung di, menikmati pemandangan lampu kota yang membias masuk di antara sela gorden.

KalungHeksagram tergeletak di atas buku harian Bill Sina. Aku melihatnya bergetar bersamaan dengan teriakan Rin Nakamura. Mataku terpejam dan terbuka, melihat batu itu lagi. Batu itu masih bergetar, buku hariannya ikut bergetar. Aku melihat ke cangkir teh di atas meja, melihat tanda-tanda gempa bumi. Cangkir itu diam, air tehnya tidak beriak, hanya batunya yang bergetar.

Sekujur tubuhku panas, meremang, mungkin demam. Aku menyentuh kepala, meringis.

"Wammy," desahku, menekan tombol mikrofon. "Saya minta obat penghilang rasa sakit." Di sebelah tombol mikrofon, batu itu masih bergetar. Aku masih berhalusinasi.

Kurebahkan diri di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam. Angel datang, aku merasakannya duduk di sebelahku, mengeluskan kepalanya ke sisi lenganku. Sesaat aku tenang. Ia mengerang di telingaku, seandainya aku bisa menerjemahkan bahasanya.

 _Sihir itu tidak ada_.


	8. Kebuntuan

Membuka mata kembali, wangi peralatan berbau steril tajam menusuk.

Sepetak neon persegi di langit-langit ruangan meredup saat dokter mengaktifkan monitor.

Kedua telinga ditutup. Mata setengah terpejam. Meremas lengan melawan pendingin ruangan, aku berbaring ke dalam tabung  _MRI._ Dokter memberi isyarat untuk rileks, 'Dua puluh menit,' katanya, kemudian tutup tabung diturunkan.

Selain sakit kepala, tubuhku banyak mengalami perubahan beberapa pekan terakhir. Metabolisme tinggi menyebabkan asupan gizi yang terserap lebih banyak ke dalam otak. Nasihat Wammy untuk memperbaiki pola makan akan dipertimbangkan demi menunjang pekerjaan.

Personil medis berbaju putih, yang akrab dengan lingkungan rumah sakit berbau sabun, masuk membawa data. Ia mendelik kepada si hitam di luar ruangan, lalu menyampaikan protes kepada dokter.

Angel, kucingku, berputar-putar di luar ruangan radiologi. Ia melompati meja, sofa, kusen jendela kaca, menonton dokter yang sedang mengaktivasi alat. Matanya fokus kepada monitor yang menampilkan gambar potongan anatomi kepala.

Pemeriksaan medis berlangsung dua hari. Hariku berikutnya dihabiskan dengan menunggu; didampingi belasan cangkir kopi, tumpukan kasus, Angel, pencuci mulut, kontak dengan pihak berwenang, Angel, madu, mentega cair, Angel dan terjaga pada malam hari. Waktu luang digunakan untuk mengawasi anak asuhku di Winchester melalui komputer. Near dan Mello yang brilian masih terlalu dini menduduki tahta L.

"Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Besar kemungkinan penyebabnya adalah stres."

Aku diam.

Dokter menatap bingung. "Anda tidak senang, Tuan Ryuzaki?"

Kuputuskan untuk mencari opini kedua dan membuat janji dengan neurologis.

Keluar dari ruangan dokter, Angel menyambutku dengan ekor hitam mengibas sekali. Kubayangkan bagaimana seringai muncul di wajahnya. Kami berjalan sepanjang selasar rumah sakit.

###

Seminggu berlalu.

Kasus baru dari kepolisian Prancis menyita sepertiga hariku. Di kala itu buku harian Bill Sina tersingkir di bawah lipatan berkas  _Top Secret_ , dalam status 'Ditunda'. Para korban pemerkosaan berantai dilaporkan masih koma. Rin Nakamura akan menjerit setiap kali perawat datang membawa selimut baru dan suntikan bius.

Angel menghabiskan susu hingga dua mangkuk dalam sehari, dan punya kebiasaan baru mencakari dinding dan kelambu setiap kali berpindah hotel.

Kedamaian berlanjut hingga pada suatu sore dengan langit berwarna oranye pekat:

Secarik kertas mengambang di atas sepiring panekuk berlumur madu. Terukir pesan singkat:

_Pastikan mana yang kawan dan yang lawan._

Ketika menerima pesan ancaman berikutnya, ekspektasiku adalah tulisan rapi bersih seperti ' _Jauhi Bill Sina_ '. Kali ini sulit membedakan gaya tulisannya dengan coretan cakar ayam dalam buku harian.

Wammy menginterogasi pelayan hotel dan seluruh pihak terkait. Kamera hotel membenarkan kesaksian bahwa tidak ada yang menyelipkan kertasnya. Bagaimana kertas ancaman bisa sampai di atas camilanku tidak ada yang paham, terkecuali seseorang melakukannya di tempat yang tidak terjangkau kamera. Tidak ada analisis lain.

Terkecuali satu.

"Dengan sihir," gumam Eru, mengunyah biskuit pemberianku, bersantai di atas tempat tidur korek apinya. "Dua orang yang mengejar kakak adalah musuh. Katanya mereka bisa menjatuhkan lawan tanpa fisik. Pasti mereka yang mengirim pesan itu. Jarak jauh."

"Kau bisa telekinesis?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia mengulum jempolnya dengan mata menatap ke atas. "Seingatku Bill pernah bercerita tentang dua orang misterius yang bisa bertelekinesis dan berkemampuan psikis. Ia pernah menulis hal-hal penting di buku."

Mataku bergerak secara absen menyusuri dinding gerbong Eru.

Cenayang.

Sebut saja suatu bakat yang tidak dimiliki semua orang. Aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang dengan cakap memprediksi kematian, yang bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kulihat, yang mengejarku, yang membenciku.

Si bocah cenayang lainnya mengamatiku lekat-lekat. Jari-jari bengkak berbalut perban usang meraih bahu dan leherku, menarik wajahku kepadanya dengan gaya mencekik. "Kakak baik-baik saja?"

Angel mengeong sekali, tiba-tiba melompat ke celah sempit antara aku dan Eru.

"Ah. Kucing yang lucu, mengikuti kak Ryuzaki ke manapun." Eru gemar memperhatikan Angel-ku. Ketertarikan inosen di matanya terpatri jelas. "Hewan terakhir yang kupelihara adalah kucing, tengah malam hilang dari sangkar. Kata nenek ia dicuri, tapi aku curiga nenek pelakunya. Dia pemakan kucing!"

Telinga Angel menajam ketika Eru menggapainya, kucing itu mundur ke belakang. Angel jauh lebih angkuh ketika berurusan dengan manusia selain aku.  _Selain aku_. Fakta yang membesarkan ego, setidaknya memuaskanku yang belum pernah berhasil membina hubungan baik dengan orang lain selain Wammy.

"Sombong." Bibir Eru berkerut, perban di wajahnya tertarik. "Si hitam sombong. Sulit dipercaya bagaimana Kak Ryuzaki bisa akur dengannya."

Aku memperlihatkan bekas cakaran tipis di punggung tangan. "Kami cukup sering bertengkar."

Eru tertawa senang. Dengan semangat khas anak-anak, ia mengejar Angel dari sudut gerbong sampai kembali lagi ke tempatku, terengah, berguling di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sekaleng biskuit dari bawah bantal dan mengunyah dengan berisik.

Aku mencabut selembar kertas dari dinding; pamflet majalah dewasa dengan model berpakaian dalam. Kulipat dua kertasnya dan memperlihatkan bagian tersopan kepada Eru. "Baca." Kuketuk tulisan di sebelah hidung model.

Si bocah mengerutkan dahi. "Ar..ti..kel dua..puluh..lima... cara... menen...tu...kan posi-"

Aku mengangguk, melipat dua kertasnya lagi, menyiapkan pena. "Tulis nama Angel, Bill Sina dan angka satu sampai dengan sepuluh di sini."

Kening Eru berkerut dalam, menulis dengan sedikit tremor. Perban di tangannya belum diganti sejak tiga hari yang lalu, ujung-ujung jarinya masih kotor oleh noda kehitaman pekat.

Perhatianku teralih kepada bekas luka di punggung Angel yang berbentuk lima garis.

"Sudah." Eru menyerahkan pamfletnya lagi.

Tulisannya rapi, dengan sedikit penulisan kanji yang salah dan goresan tidak perlu.

" **Jangan-jangan kakak mencurigaiku?** " Suara telepati Eru berdenging, secara refleks aku menyentuh kepala.

"Tidak."

Bagiku semua orang yang terlibat mempunyai kans untuk menjadi tersangka.

Melalui berkas pendidikan telah berhasil diperoleh kopian tulisan tangan Light Yagami. Serangkaian proses akan berjalan untuk mencocokkannya dengan semua tulisan di buku harian. Aku tidak sabar menanti hasilnya.

Aku juga tidak sabar menantikan malam hari tiba.

Setelah menelusuri jejak Kepolisian Jepang, ditemukan fakta bahwa ayah Bill Sina, Shinosuke Sina dan ibunya, Beth Sina, dilaporkan menghilang lebih dari setahun. Laporan tersebut dikirim oleh para karyawan pabrik, yang berakhir menemui kebuntuan. Ada yang berpendapat mereka pergi dari Jepang untuk berganti identitas. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan dengan minimnya keterangan ditambah mereka tidak punya kerabat dekat.

Setelah mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin informasi, kami memutuskan untuk melakukan penyelidikan di kediaman Shinosuke Sina.

Agen Gevanni turun ke lapangan, dengan jas kerjanya, kamera – yang menjadi mataku- tersemat pada kerah kemeja.

Tak ada perbedaan dengan rumah-rumah di Winchester, bergaya Eropa yang khas, tidak seperti para tetangganya di Jepang. Shinosuke menikah dengan seorang wanita berkebangsaan Inggris pada tahun 1992, lalu tinggal beberapa lama di Winchester. Bill lahir pada pertengahan musim panas di sebuah kota kecil di belakang perternakan kuda.

Pukul 2 dini hari adalah waktu terbaik Gevanni memainkan peran infiltrator. Gembok perak berkarat terbuka dalam semenit. Ia melirik ke sekeliling: cahaya putih oranye dari jendela kaca rumah di kanan kiri bersinar redup, memberikan kegelapan penuh dan privasi. Kompleks perumahan ini tidak ramai. Di antara rumah bercahaya redup, rumah tingkat tiga milik Bill tanpa penerangan. Gevanni telah tiba di serambi utama menuju pintu masuk.

Tidak terkunci.

Kebiasaan Gevanni sebagai seorang agen mempertajam insting menghadapi bahaya. Pistol siap di tangan. Ia membenarkan kacamata infra merah, dengan sisi tubuhnya mendorong pintu.

Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi gesekan tajam.

Debu tebal mengepul, terlihat bergulung seperti pusaran titik abu-abu dari kacamata infra merah. Memasuki pintu, sebuah koridor terbentang, tangga mengarah ke lantai dua bersembunyi di balik pilar kecil dan lemari sepatu.

Keheningan menyelimuti sesaat, membuat agenku menahan napas.

Kemudian ia bergerak cepat; menaburkan luminol pada noda gelap, mengoleskan perak nitrat dan mengambil sampel sidik jari, menginstal kamera di beberapa tempat yang kuperintahkan. Kamar tamu, dapur, ruang makan, koridor sunyi dilalui dengan langkah hati-hati. Gevanni menyoroti setiap sudut yang bisa ditangkap mata. Semakin dalam memasuki rumah, mengalir pusaran keheningan yang menyedot segala suara keluar dari telinga, seolah seperti tuli. Suara napas dan langkah Gevanni terlalu keras hingga aku mengecilkan pengeras suara.

Jalinan laba-laba mengaburkan pandangan kamera kepada sebuah meja dan telepon porselen. Seekor laba-laba rumah melintasi meja ketika Gevanni membuka buku telepon.

Selain debu, sunyi, dan kosong, rumah peninggalan keluarga Sina begitu rapi.

Gevanni memasuki ruangan terujung di koridor.

Gevanni melangkah maju –  _krak! –_ Ia menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat serpihan gelas sampanye remuk di bawah sepatu, lalu menoleh ke dalam ruangan.

" _Sulit dipercaya ruangan ini adalah bagian dari rumah ini_."

Kontras dengan seisi rumah, ruang kerja Shinosuke Sina sangat berantakan.

Telapak meja kusut, meja dan sofa terbalik di atas karpet poliester krem usang. Kertas-kertas berserakan. Pot bunga tertindih majalah bulanan. Yang mengerikan adalah banyaknya goresan di mana-mana, yang menyerupai cakaran tajam binatang buas mengoyak kulit sofa, lantai dan dinding. Sebuah lukisan langit biru tua dengan awan bergulung tergantung miring, tidak luput dari goresan pada di sisi bawahnya.

Jendela terbuka lebar, angin berhambur menggoyangkan gorden tipis, menerbangkan bulu-bulu karpet.

Gevanni memperlihatkan keseluruhan dinding. " _Ini seperti...cakaran hewan besar._   _Kita bisa mengetahui jenis hewan apa ini."_ Napasnya mendadak tidak teratur, gugup. " _Kalau memang hewan, seharusnya ada bekas bulu atau...sesuatu apa pun itu. Apa anjing milik Tuan Bill mengamuk?_ " Ia mengoleksi sampel benda apa pun yang bisa menjadi bukti. Gevanni menekuk lutut dan mengambil gambar.

Impian termegah Bill adalah membuat petak-petak bunga yang mengelilingi kandang serigala, kucing Persia, kolam kura-kura, sampai anjing impian bernama Old Bull. Si bocah malang merealisasikan mimpinya dengan gambar dan protes lucu dalam buku harian, karena sang ayah membenci binatang.

_"Dari informasi yang diperoleh Tuan Sina tidak suka memelihara binatang. Kemungkinan milik si penyerang, jika ini benar garis cakaran hewan."_

Deretan buku ensiklopedia dan ilmiah tersusun sesuai abjad pada rak teratas, dan empak rak lain di bawahnya memuat buku-buku fiksi. Kesenangan Bill turun dari ayahnya, yang gemar mengoleksi novel fiksi di antaranya;  _Alien, Witchcraft, The Abduction of Enigma, The Betty and Barney Hill UFO Experience, The Custodians, Voodoo_. Lemari bukudidominasi oleh tema futuristik, sains fiksi, dan fantasi sihir.

Di antara perabotan mahal, sebuah meja kerja dengan kursi putar berkelas masih berdiri, bagai harta karun dalam gelap. Gevanni membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan isinya; data perusahaan, biaya rumah sakit, rekening pembayaran listrik, tagihan, bon restoran, senter, dua bungkus rokok yang masih tersegel, gunting, cap dan sebuah jurnal.

Gevanni mengambil jurnal, membuka, terus membalik halaman sampai ia berhenti pada halaman tengah buku. Terdapat lembaran berwarna hitam dengan gambar; salah satunya bintang segi enam yang diukir dengan kapur atau pensil kaca. Halaman berikutnya dipenuhi coretan, simbol, catatan kaki dan keterangan. Istilah-istilah. Peraturan. Syarat. Kumpulan artikel. Eksperimen. Hoodoo. Voodoo. Aku memetakan hubungan dan menyatukan ujung-ujung benang yang terputus. Semuanya terasa cocok. Psikosis. Halusinasi. Angel. Monster. Sihir. Bintang Daud. Pengikut aliran sekte tertentu.

Gambar dari pensil kaca berbentuk bintang segi enam besar dengan keterangan benda seperti rambut, darah, tanah, di setiap sisi segi enamnya.

Setiap gambar halaman direkam sebagai barang bukti. Kucatat semua poin penting berupa bintang segi enam, darah, helaian rambut, tanduk  _unicorn_ , kucing hitam,-

Melirik ke belakang, kulihat Angel hitam-ku telah selesai menyantap makan malam, kini sedang bersantai di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam damai; Tidur.

"..."

Halaman berikutnya adalah catatan harian. Aku tidak sabar menanti kepulangan Gevanni beserta buku tersebut.

Sang agen masih terus membolak-balik buku, sesekali mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling ruangan. Bunyi sekecil apa pun akan menghentakkannya.

"Gevanni?"

" _Ya_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ya. Selain bekas perkelahian dan cakaran hewan_ ," bisiknya, suara tenang, namun tidak pasti. " _Ada yang tidak beres_."

Gevanni mengangkat kamera di kerahnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke langit-langit ruangan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. " _Cat dinding dan_ wallpaper _mengelupas_." Ia menggeleng. " _Tapi hanya di ruangan ini saja_ ," katanya, menyoroti jendela besar di samping meja kerja. " _Lihat. Tumbuhan merambat yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini; kau lihat akar-akarnya merambat di dinding? Seperti rumah kosong yang sudah lama sekali tidak dihuni_."

Keseluruhan dinding ruangan benar berhiaskan bercak lumut. Cat mengelupas di setiap sudut bagian atas yang lembab. Asumsi sementara adalah kebocoran atap; air hujan menggenangi asbes mengotori dinding ditambah kurangnya perawatan dalam waktu lama. Namun tumbuhan merambat yang dimaksud Gevanni tidak terlihat di manapun-

Terkesiap, Gevanni berputar, senter dan pistol terarah ke pintu. Kamera yang memperlihatkan pintu menuju koridor gelap memburam sekejap.

" _Ada orang_ ," bisiknya urgen. " _Di luar pintu._ " Senter menyoroti pintu yang dimaksud. " _Aku yakin tadi ada sesuatu_."

Salah satu layar televisiku menampilkan pemandangan koridor luar. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di luar. Tidak ada pergerakan. Tidak ada apa pun di pintu.

Ketika berpindah ke saluran Gevanni kembali, gambar berhenti bergerak. Titik-titik hitam putih bermunculan memperlihatkan keadaan ruangan menggelap. Pengeras suara berdenging sesaat sebelum kamera Gevanni memburam. Satu petak layar televisiku menghitam. Mati.

Layar televisi lain masih memperlihatkan gambar kamera lain di dalam rumah. Semua masih berfungsi, terkecuali kamera Gevanni. Isi ruangan kerja Sina tidak lagi terjangkau olehku.

Aku meraih mikrofon dan memanggil, "Gevanni?"

Gevanni tidak menjawab.

"Gevanni. Kau dengar?"

Langkah kaki konstan bergaung melalui speaker. ". _..Ryuzaki, aku menemukan sesuatu_..." lalu bunyi berat seperti sofa yang digeser.

"Gevanni. Sebentar," Aku menekan-nekan tombol penghubung, "Wammy, ada gangguan pada alat penerima dan kameranya. Gevanni?"

Suara panggilanku tidak mencapai alat pendengar di telinga sang agen.

Terdengar suara berisik seperti karpet yang digulung memukul lantai kayu. " _Ada jalan menuju bawah tanah_ ," katanya. Suara berisik lain menyusul, bunyi besi berdentingan dan gesekan udara. " _Aku akan turun memeriksa."_

Pertanda buruk.

"Gevanni," desahku urgen, mendelik ke arah monitor yang tidak menampilkan apa pun, lalu menarik mikrofon. "Jangan lakukan apa pun."

" _Bau menyengat_ ," komentarnya, lalu bunyi berisik ketika tangan gemetarnya meremas alat komunikasi. " _Ryuzaki, aku akan turun memeriksa sekarang_."

Suara sang agen kalah oleh bunyi ketikanku. Wammy dengan lincah merangkai ulang kabel-kabel alat komunikasi. "Gevanni," panggilku.

Alat pendengar di sana tidak merespon.

Gevanni sepertinya sedang menuruni pijakan tangga - kemungkinan besi, ketika kami sedang bergegas memperbaiki kerusakan. Suara angin terdengar riuh dari suatu tempat yang menyerupai gorong-gorong. Napas tersengal agenku memantul dari dinding bawah tanah yang kuperkirakan sempit seperti sumur, yang semakin meluas ke bawah.

Jantungku berdetak cepat ketika bunyi sepatu Gevanni menyentuh permukaan datar. " _Ryuzaki kau lihat_." Ia meminta konfirmasi, dan responku tidak mencapainya. Sol sepatu Gevanni mengeluarkan gesekan karet dengan kerikil, lalu suara melangkah di permukaan tidak rata. Bunyi tetesan air terdengar konstan dari ketinggian, tenang, menyerupai parit bawah tanah.

Aku menekan tombol dengan sekuat tenaga sambil memanggil, menggoyangkan monitor.

" _Ryuzaki_." Gevanni memanggil lagi, gugup. " _Kau dengar? I-itu- Ryuzaki!"_

Seolah waktu berhenti, hanya ada angin kencang yang menggoyangkan gorden, jendela kamar. Semilir dingin menyelinap masuk dari pintu balkon. Butiran air hujan memercik karpet cokelat muda.

Jeritan Gevanni menggetarkan cangkir dan piring-piring kue di atas meja, mendengingkan telinga. Terdiam, kami menatap kaku ke dalam layar hitam pekat, berharap menangkap setitik cahaya, sebelum bintik-bintik buram menebar mengisi layar kaca.

"Ryuzaki." Wammy memohon instruksi.

Tangan-tanganku meremas pegangan kursi. "Hubungi Kepolisian Jepang."

###

Satu tim rahasia yang kuutus tiba di kediaman Bill Sina tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Tim ini terdiri dari Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, dan Mogi, bergerak langsung di bawah perintahku. Aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko menurunkan anggota CIA dan FBI yang ada bersamaku saat ini. Agen Lidner dan lainnya mengawasi dari jauh, sementara kepolisian Jepang mengambil bagian untuk mengurus kasus dalam teritorial mereka.

Kebimbangan belum pudar di wajah Aizawa sejak ia turun dari mobil. "Apa benar ada hubungannya dengan kasus pemerkosaan?"

"Perintah langsung dari L," Soichiro meyakinkan bawahannya. "Kita harus melakukannya." Di sebelahnya Mogi mengangguk.

Matsuda –dengan gaya sejatinya- menampakkan keseriusan, semangat yang seolah ia menganggap pekerjaan adalah misi  _video game_ , dan ketegangan yang sama dengan tiga rekannya sewaktu mendobrak pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Mereka serentak mengangkat tangan, merapat ke dinding dan memasukkan beberapa butir peluru ke dalam selongsongnya. Kamera yang diinstal Gevanni di sepanjang koridor berfungsi baik. Setiap gerak-gerik tertangkap oleh kamera tak terkecuali dengan laba-laba yang merayap sembunyi ke sudut ruangan.

Mereka menuju tempat kejadian. Soichiro yang terdepan, menarik napas sebelum membuka pintu ke ruang kerja Tuan Sina.

" _Ya. Memang sangat berantakan."_

Mataku bergerak cepat menyapu ruangan. Apa yang berbeda dari ruangan ini sebelum dan sesudah Gevanni menghilang? Ramainya goresan pada kertas dinding, pada lukisan minyak Van Gogh, gorden yang bergoyang, sofa terbalik, serakan majalah, buku jurnal yang tergeletak, karpet yang menekuk-

Aku berseru, "Di bawah karpet!"

Keempatnya bergerak serentak, berlutut dan menggulung karpet.

Lantai kayunya berkualitas tinggi, berlapis debu, namun mengkilat di bawah sorotan lampu. Petak-petak persegi panjang mahogani disusun vertikal dengan konstruksi umum lantai rumah bergaya Eropa. Matsuda meraba dengan tangan, polisi lainnya menepuk, memukul, menginjak dengan sepatu, mencari lubang tersembunyi yang terbenam di antara kerapatan kayu.

Tidak ada apa pun.

Lantai tersebut seolah tidak pernah tersentuh. Tak ada celah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya jalan rahasia menuju bawah tanah.

Hanya ada sebuah buku jurnal yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana; Buku jurnal Sina Shinosuke tergeletak secara terbalik di dekat sofa. Suatu misteri besar bagaimana seorang Gevanni melalaikan barang bukti penting.

Pendengaranku tidak salah. Ketika itu Gevanni menemukan sesuatu, menggeser karpet, sofa atau benda berat, mungkin menjatuhkan buku jurnal Sina Shinosuke, melihat pintu masuk, turun, menemui lorong ke bawah tanah.

Tim Soichiro berpencar mengitari ruangan, mengetuk setiap inci dinding dan lantai untuk mencari ruang. Lantai di bawah sofa, di bawah meja kerja, di bawah guci antik, pada dinding penuh sayatan, di belakang lukisan, setiap sudut yang bisa disentuh.

Matsuda yang sedang memeriksa meja di dekat rak buku menemukan sebuah  _stereo_ , tanpa sengaja menekan tombol  _Play_ , membuat seisi ruangan terlonjak kaget.

" _Maaf_." Ia menurunkan volume suara ke titik terendah.

_Starry Starry Night_

_Paint your palette blue and grey_

_Look out on a summer's day_

_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

Lagu akustik mengalun lembut. Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam, mendengarkan, dan rumah kosong Sina membalas menunggu dalam diam.

Aizawa kembali ke tempat semula, memukul-mukul lantai kayunya kesal.  _"Aku tidak yakin ada ruang di bawah sini, selain kepadatan beton!"_

"Saya minta bongkar lantainya," perintahku. "Gali ke bawah tanah."

Melirik satu sama lain, mereka nampak tidak terbiasa dengan ide-ideku yang menurut mereka absurd.

"Lakukan saja." Aku menoleh kepada Wammy untuk dukungan. "Aku akan menulis izin penggeledahan rumah Bill Sina, atas namaku. Lakukan pada pagi hari dengan garis polisi kuning untuk menghindari keributan."

Soichiro menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.  _"Tidak ada masalah. Penyelidikan bisa lebih berjalan mulus dalam keadaan terang."_

Keheningan yang berlanjut berubah menjadi kekakuan pada tungkai masing-masing. Bias cahaya kecil yang masuk melalui sekat jendela menarik mata mereka. Bunyi ban mobil menggilas aspal. Layar monitor dari kamera beranda menampilkan sebuah mobil yang berhenti di belakang mobil patroli Soichiro.

" _Ssh. Pelankan stereo-nya! Matsuda!"_

Mereka mengintip dari jendela.

" _Mobil patroli? Polisi_ ," bisik Aizawa. " _Sepertinya satuan dari daerah Kanto. Pak Yagami, apa Anda-_ "

" _Tidak_." Soichiro menggeleng, mendongak untuk melihat kameraku. " _L_?"

Tidak.

"Siapkan lencana kalian. Temui mereka melalui pintu depan, cukup dua orang. Tanyakan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini."

Aku menggigit jari, mata terpaku pada layar.

Apa ada yang melihat Gevanni memasuki rumah? Tidak ada yang tahu Gevanni menyelinap masuk.

Siapa yang melapor polisi?

Mogi dan Soichiro sudah tiba di teras ketika dua polisi asing membuka pintu pagar. Keterkejutan, lalu kebimbangan mewarnai pertemuan keempatnya.

Soichiro memulai, lencana di tangan. " _Polisi."_

" _Kanechiro Miyami dari Kepolisian bagian Kanto."_  Salah satu dari dua polisi muda tersebut memperlihatkan lencana.  _"Maaf, Anda dari divisi ma- Oh. Pak Kepala Yagami?"_

Soichiro memperlihatkan lagi bukti identitas miliknya.  _"Betul."_

" _Anda bergerak lebih cepat dari kami?"_  tanya salah seorang polisi.  _"Seseorang menelepon kantor polisi memberitahukan adanya aktivitas mencurigakan di rumah ini."_

" _Pukul berapa?"_

" _Pukul 2 lewat 14 menit. Kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu."_

" _Kami tiba di sini sejak 40 menit yang lalu,"_ cetus Mogi.

Tekanan gigi pada ibu jariku bertambah intens.

Soichiro dan polisi lainnya sudah tiba di lokasi kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu, dan seseorang menghubungi kantor polisi lima belas menit setelahnya. Jika sang pelapor mencurigai adanya orang tidak dikenal membobol rumah kosong, kemungkinan besar orang itu melihat Gevanni. Namun sang agen telah tiba sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya tersisa kemungkinan yaitu sang pelapor mencurigai rombongan Soichiro.

Kesimpulannya adalah seorang warga sipil menemukan mobil patroli terparkir di depan rumah kosong, melihat sekelompok polisi masuk, lalu ia curiga dan menelepon kantor polisi.

Tidak wajar.

Kenapa tidak melakukannya ketika Gevanni membobol masuk? Satu, ia tidak melihat Gevanni masuk. Dua, ia ingin menghentikan Soichiro yang sedang mencari agenku yang hilang. Tiga, kembali ke opsi nomor dua.

Tidak ada motif lain selain penelepon misterius ingin menghentikan Soichiro dan penyelidikan.

"Katakan kalian mendapat laporan dari penelepon yang sama sejam yang lalu, dan biarkan kepolisian pusat yang mengurusnya," perintahku. "Dan saya ingin mendapat daftar telepon masuk ke kantor polisi."

" _Ryuzaki_?"

"Tunggu hingga pagi. Lalu lanjutkan penggeledahan."

Wammy menepuk pundakku, menghentikanku yang sedang menggigiti jari telunjuk sebelum berdarah.

Harapan belum menguap habis.

Suara dengkuran Angel yang baru bangun tidur menghentakkanku. Aku bangkit, berjalan ke tepi jendela besar yang menjorok keluar. Duduk selonjoran, satu kaki menekuk.

Angel berinisiatif menghampiri, dan aku meluruskan satu kaki agar ia bisa leluasa di pangkuanku. Rasa superior yang ganjil meluap. Kucing sombong ini sudah belajar membagi sedikit perhatian pada teman manusianya. Aku tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan. Angel merupakan suatu hiburan kecil di sela istirahat.

Angel mendengkur, menggoreskan cakar-cakarnya di dadaku, dan aku membungkuk refleks ke arahnya. Kami berbicara dengan mata. Ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu, jadi wajahku menyamping sedikit, kumisnya yang tajam menggelitik garis rahangku.

Seperti ingin makan, mulutnya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan taring dan lidah merah muda yang terjulur keluar, ujungnya membelai bekas luka di leherku. Impuls, aku mendorong dadanya hingga ia terlempar.

Lincah sekali, Angel menerima pukulan pada sisi wajahnya dan melompat. Ia mendarat di sudut jendela, tidak marah, menatapku tenang.

Dari pantulan kaca jendela kulihat luka di leherku sudah tertutup sempurna. Luka ini didapat ketika diserang dua pria berbaju hitam pertama kalinya.

"Kalau tidak ada kau saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada saya?" Pertanyaan ini sudah kuajukan lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Tidak ada jawaban vokal, hanya mata buas yang menatapku tenang.

###

Kebuntuan.

Aku tidak pernah secara vokal mendeklarasikannya, kalau pun pernah, paling lama keadaan stagnan hanya berlangsung satu jam.

Rumah Bill Sina telah bersih dari lantai hingga atap-atap. Pembongkaran dilakukan sehari penuh dengan hasil yang nihil. Tidak ditemukan ruang rahasia. Tidak ditemukan jalan menuju bawah tanah.

Gorong-gorong, saluran air bawah tanah di sekitar kompleks menjadi tempat penyelidikan untuk beberapa agen untuk mencari rekannya yang hilang. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam Gevanni menghilang.

Wammy yang mengurus panggilan darurat dari Badan Inteligen CIA di Amerika, melalui perantaranya aku menyampaikan maaf dan bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan tersebut.

Jurnal tebal Shinosuke Sina menjadi harapan untuk saat ini.

Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, jurnal Shinosuke Sina adalah versi dewasa dari diari anaknya. Lima puluh halaman pertama berisi tabel sketsa pikiran dan inovasi, dikotori catatan kaki yang disadur dari buku-buku ilmiah. Bagian pada buku yang diberi pembatas merah adalah catatan keseharian. Hariannya singkat, sekretif, seolah ditulis untuk kepentingan tertentu. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba pada halaman yang menentukan.

**_April 5, 2000._ ** **** _Malam setelah perayaan ulang tahun Beth, akhirnya Aku bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Angel._

_Pemuda ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Bill bersahabat lama dengannya hingga anakku yakin bisa melakukan sihir, Suatu hari Bill mampu menciptakan benda dari udara kosong, yang benar-benar kosong. Beth takut dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya._

**_September 24, 2000._ ** **** _Bill melakukan pertunjukan sulap. Tidak. Ia membentuk dari udara kosong. Tidak ada trik di sana._

**_September 26, 2000._ ** **** _Bill mengeluh sering pusing._

Kira-kira lebih dari sepuluh halaman telah disobek, lalu halaman berikutnya.

**_Oktober 11, 2000._ ** **** _Kami menyembunyikan Bill._

_ ANGEL ADALAH IBLIS. _

**_Desember 25, 2000._ ** **** _Diagnosis kanker stadium tiga? Tidak. Ini bukan penyakit biasa._

_Anakku bisa diselamatkan, dikembalikan seperti semula._

_Bill, tidak ada natal untuk malam ini. Penerbangan malam ke Winchester. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

_Seperti dulu. Aku tahu cara melakukannya._

Halaman selanjutnya berwarna hitam dengan gambar dan simbol-simbol metafisika. Syarat dan ketentuan pelaksanaan. Puisi mantra. Benda-benda krusial. Tuan Sina menulis secara detil praktek sihir yang secara konseptual menyerupai aliran yang dianut praktisioner  _hoodoo_. Hal-hal lainnya asing, yang tidak memiliki pendekatan ilmiah, tidak ada dalam kamus pengetahuan bahkan media informasi

 ** _Desember 27, 2000_** _. Ritual memberi dampak pada_   _Bill. Anak itu syok, dilarikan ke rumah sakit._

**_Januari 12, 2001._ ** **** _Ritual gagal. Beth meninggal. Bill tidak boleh tahu untuk sementara waktu ini._

_Dia tidak perlu tahu._

**_Februari 13, 2001._ ** **** _Beth._

_Beth kaku. Seperti boneka. Setiap hari aku menyuntiknya, menjaganya agar tetap cantik._

_Ia pucat. Seperti pertama kali kami bertemu di taman sakura ketika kabur dari rumah orang tuanya._

_Beth akan utuh lagi. Aku percaya kami bisa utuh seperti dulu lagi._

_Syarat ritual tinggal sedikit lagi dipenuhi._

Halaman selanjutnya terlampir beberapa lembaran fotokopi:

_ Holy Bibble. Act 26:8 _ __ hingga _Act 27:22._

**_April 28, 2001._ ** **** _Kembali ke Jepang dan mengulangi ritual._

_Bill, anakku, Ayah tidak bisa mengunjungimu untuk sementara waktu._

_Pemuda iblis itu sering mengunjunginya, biarlah, karena tidak akan lama lagi._

_Walau harus melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kobaran api neraka, demi Bill, demi Beth._

Halaman selanjutnya, yang menurutku adalah bagian dari catatan ritual yang dimaksud, penuh sobekan.

**_Juni 25, 2001._ ** **** _Untuk kedua puluh kalinya. Ritual malam ini adalah yang terakhir._

_Bill._

_Maafkan Ayah._

Catatan berakhir.

Secara kronologis, enam puluh sembilan persen Shinosuke Sina tidak waras, seorang delusional yang menggemari cerita Allen dan sihir, membuat sebuah upacara ritual di rumahnya, terjadi kecelakaan yang menewaskan istrinya. Ia mencari cara untuk 'mengembalikan' istrinya dengan ritual lainnya, berdampak buruk pada anak laki-lakinya.

Versi lainnya adalah Shinosuke Sina membunuh istrinya, membuat alibi dengan ikut dalam aliran sekte tertentu dan menganggap semuanya adalah sihir, Bill Sina terkena dampak buruknya.

Dalam genggamanku sekarang adalah sebongkah benang kusut, dengan sebuah benang merah yang membentang ke dalam gelap, tak terlihat ujungnya. Angel yang memegang ujungnya. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti benangnya, dan menarik laki-laki itu keluar ke permukaan.

Jika Gevanni belum ditemukan sebelum pukul 12 besok, aku harus menunaikan janji pada institusi untuk memulangkan semua agen. Inikah yang Kau inginkan?

Mataku menyipit menatap foto dari restoran gurita; Bill Sina kecil yang bersanding dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan.

_Angel._

Sementara Angel lain yang berbulu hitam agaknya memendam kekecewaan karena tidak berhasil mencicipi daging leherku. Ia marah, tidak mau datang ketika kupanggil untuk tidur. Kucing itu berlari ke ruang TV.

Ketika hendak mengejarnya, ponselku berbunyi.

Eru.

" _Kak Ryuzaki."_ Tanpa basa-basi, suara serak dan urgen.  _"Sepertinya aku diteror."_

Tidak aneh. Kalau ada orang yang ingin dilenyapkan menyangkut kasus ini, klienku adalah sasaran utama.

" _Aku dikirimi surat...ancaman. Tulisannya 'Jangan ikut campur.'"_

Lebih tepat bila ditujukan kepadaku, mengingat bocah ini adalah protagonis baik.

"Tidak bisa malam ini," kataku, melihat jam analog di atas meja untuk kepastian. "Saya akan kirim orang ke sana untuk menemanimu."

Sunyi.

Aku membayangkannya sedang menggenggam telepon dengan tangan gemuknya yang mengepal dan merenggang, panik.

" _Ingat ceritaku kemarin tentang dua orang misterius? yang juga pernah diceritakan oleh Bill?"_ Suaranya mendadak jernih. " _Aku ingat sekarang! Di dalam buku harian, cari gambar Angel dengan dua ekor serigala. Kusangka hanya lelucon, tapi setelah kupikir lagi..."_ Suaranya dikalahkan oleh deruman keras yang menyerupai gemuruh kereta api, "... _Kalau memang benar berarti... -_ Suara putus-putus -  _Bill! Bahaya. Nenek..._ –suara putus-putus- _Nenek yang ada di gerbong! Kak Ryuzaki, kalung Heksa- Kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Aku berjalan ke balkon luar. "Tidak jelas."

" _Datanglah besok pagi, Kak. Kutunggu."_

"..."

Telepon terputus.

Aku berlari ke meja kerja.

Tumpukan berkas tersingkir, lembarannya jatuh ke karpet - Wammy yang akan merapikannya nanti. Kalung Heksagram jatuh tergelincir dari atas sampul buku harian, bergetar sesaat sebelum menubruk karpet.

Buku Bill mengepulkan debu halus ketika halaman pertama dibuka, lama tak tersentuh. Gambar serigala mungkin ada di halaman Bill yang menceritakan mimpinya.

Aku berhenti membalik halaman ketika suara geraman berat terdengar.

Angel.

"Ah. Terlambat," gumamku santai tanpa menoleh. "Saya sibuk. Silakan tidur duluan."

Suara geraman lagi.

Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di atas mejaku, melompat, mengayunkan cakarnya ke punggung tanganku.

Terkejut, buku Bill terlempar jauh dari tanganku, mendarat di depan pintu balkon kamar hotel yang terbuka.

Ah. Kucingku sepertinya sedang ingin bermain lempar buku dari ketinggian dua puluh enam lantai. Dikejarnya buku itu. Aku tidak kalah cepat, berguling ke depan memeluk buku harian dan berlutut di hadapannya. Angel berhenti, melengkung marah, menggeram seperti kesetanan.

"Saya menang," bisikku, tersenyum simpul. "Bukan saatnya bermain, Angel."

Angel bukan kucing penurut, menafsirkan bahasa verbalku dengan tindakan fisik ketika ia menyerang lagi. Aku melompat mundur, selamat dari cakarnya, mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng.

"Hentikan." Diari Bill kuangkat tinggi di udara, yang berusaha diremuknya sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku berdiri membelakanginya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja.

Tak kenal putus asa, Angel menggeram lebih kuat. Bunyi sobekan kertas menghentikan langkahku.

Ia berhasil menarik perhatianku sepenuhnya. Matanya kuningnya yang menyala-nyala dengan taringnya yang putih. Serpihan kertas yang bergulung seperti debu di sekitarnya, hasil cabikan tajamnya, ketika ia melangkah pelan ke arahku.

"Angel?"

Kucingku menggeram. Telinga menajam, dengan ekor berkedut-kedut dan bulu hitam yang berdiri tegak seperti seekor singa yang bersiap menerkam mangsa yang terjerat.

Sorot matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di bagian awal chapter ini, L menjalani pemeriksaan/diagnosis MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging). MRI adalah suatu alat kedokteran di bidang pemeriksaan diagnostik radiologi, yang menghasilkan rekaman gambar potongan organ manusia secara mendetail.
> 
> Ada bagian ketika L membuka jurnal Shinosuke Sina dan menemukan lembaran kutipan ayat dari Holy Bible. Bagi yang penasaran, silahkan dicek.
> 
> Lukisan imitasi yang tergantung miring di dinding ruangan kerja adalah lukisan The Starry Night karya Vincent Van Gogh. Lagu yang diputar Matsuda adalah lagu yang populer pada 70-an berjudul sama, Starry Starry Night.


	9. Kawan atau Lawan

Angel hitamku.

Matanya yang memicing membiaskan kewaspadaan. Bulu-bulu berdiri mengancam.

Ada yang tidak benar.

Angel menerkam buku di pelukanku. Punggung tanganku menghalaunya. Sisi wajahnya terkena pukulan, dan tanganku mendapat segores cakaran.

Adu kekuatan sepihak, yang konyol, tidak terelakkan. Tendanganku menghempasnya selemah mungkin. Ia melolong, jatuh, bangkit lagi, kucing kesetanan menerkam lagi. Inilah fase tertinggi predator ingin menjeramah mangsa.

 _Ayo!_ Aku menyambutnya, buku yang menjadi target terayun di udara. Suspensi membutakanku akan fakta ia adalah kucing istimewa.

Cakarnya setajam silet menembus kulitku yang tertutupi serat kaus. Kepalan tinjuku tidak kalah cepat, melemparnya hingga berguling di atas karpet.

"Sudah cukup, Puss," aku mendesis, alis bertaut keheranan.

Tak kenal putus asa, Angel hitam bangkit. Ia bergerak cepat sekali tak bisa ditangkap mata, memburam seperti bongkahan titik-titik hitam. Benda di sekelilingnya ikut memburam. Dunia seperti berputar.

Mataku yang buram.

Aku menghempas sisi meja, meringis sakit, tangan meraba panik luka di dada.

Darah merembes pada kain membentuk lingkaran pada kaus putih. Bintik-bintik hitam bermunculan di balik mataku; disorientasi.

Si pencidera terdiam. Bulu-bulu hitam halus kasar di sekitar cakar maut kebanggaannya basah oleh darah. Mata monsternya melebar perlahan. Ekspresi sejenis ini untuk pertama kali terpapar darinya.

Horor.

###

Saat terperangah, aku mengira si kucing temperamental – yang tidak suka kotor itu – berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tapi Black Angel berlari ke luar kamar.

Tidak kembali.

Wammy dengan tangan-tangan keriputnya mengurus luka di dadaku. Antiseptik, sedikit jahitan, peroksida, perban. Sedikit pun aku tidak meringis. Tapi sakitnya baru terasa dua jam kemudian.

Kucingku pergi lagi.  _Betul_. Hubungan kami lebih dramatis dari pada pasangan  _kekasih_  mana pun.

Wammy menggeleng-geleng berwibawa seperti seorang bijak yang sudah meramalkan musibah.

Seorang agen bernama Anthony Rester dikirim sebagai pengganti Gevanni. Aku separuh tak acuh atas sangsi yang – sangat disayangkan, katanya – dijatuhkan pembesar CIA untuk meminjamkan Rester dalam sepekan. Jika Gevanni belum ditemukan, kemungkinannya di atas 50% mereka akan menarik pulang semua agen-agen terlatih. Afiliasi baik yang telah dibina sepuluh tahun terakhir tidak bisa menolongku saat ini.

Kabar baik di hari itu adalah hasil penyelidikan terbaru sudah keluar.

"Mengenai penyelidikan ulang pada buku harian yang kau minta," kata Wammy. "Kami berhasil mengekstraksi tiga buah sidik jari pada sampul, salah satunya adalah milikmu." Ia menyerahkan lembaran dari laboratorium kriminal. "Dua sidik jari lainnya milik para perawat. Sidik jari Bill Sina si pemilik buku sendiri tidak ditemukan."

Aku sudah tahu ada yang menghapus bersih sampul bukunya sebelum disimpan di meja perawat. Banyak sobekan halaman dan ketidakwajaran; Seseorang telah memodifikasi buku harian itu setelah Bill Sina meninggal.

Kalau si misterius Angel melakukannya ketika datang ke rumah sakit, kenapa tidak membawa pergi bukunya? Terkecuali jika ia sengaja membiarkan seseorang memecahkan teka-teki Bill Sina.

"Pada isi buku harian ditemukan sembilan sidik jari. Enam di antaranya milik warga negara Inggris, yaitu pekerja rumah sakit yang merawat Bill. Yang ke-7 adalah sidik jari mungil yang sedang dalam proses penyelidikan apakah benar milik Bill Sina, lalu yang ke-8 adalah sidik jarimu sendiri, Ryuzaki, dan satu sidik jari terakhir masih tanda tanya."

Menurut ceritanya Eru pernah merobek beberapa lembar ketika Bill masih hidup. Tapi sidik jari bocah itu juga tidak ditemukan. Kemungkinannya tiga belas persen bocah itu berbohong, atau bocah itu sudah berbalut perban ketika Bill masih hidup.

"Kalau bukan Eru, apakah sidik jari tidak dikenal itu milik Yagami Raito?"

"Sidik jari Yagami muda tidak ditemukan di mana pun."

Aku menelan bulat-bulat puding karamel.

"Selanjutnya analisis yang lebih mendalam terhadap tulisan tangan. Ditemukan empat ciri tulisan tangan yang berbeda dalam buku harian."

" _Empat,_ "kataku, menyesap teh dengan mulut penuh. "Jadi analisis grafologis yang sebelumnya tidak akurat?"

"Akurat. Buku ini benar berisi tulisan tangan satu orang. Tapi dilihat dari ciri tulisan cakar ayam, bahasa asing, gambar, ciri garis, lengkung, dan huruf, semuanya berlainan. Seolah-olah Bill Sina menulis dengan gaya tulisan yang berbeda-beda."

"Bagaimana beberapa tulisan yang saya ajukan."

"Tulisan tangan Eru mendapat hasil sebesar 32% memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan tulisan yang dominan. Mungkin karena anak itu pernah belajar menulis bersama Bill. Tulisan sang ayah, Shinosuke Sina, tidak terdeteksi."

"Dan Yagami Raito?"

"Delapan puluh sembilan koma lima. Tulisan rapi dengan tata bahasa yang baik di beberapa lembar, memiliki ciri yang hampir sama persis. Termasuk juga tulisan tangan yang ada di pesan ancaman."

Jeda.

"Watari?" Aku mengangkat mangkuk bulat ke udara. "Saus karamel dan bubuk kayu manisnya habis."

###

Pukul sembilan pagi. Langit mendung.

Aku melewati jalan setapak memasuki areal kumuh.

Matahari masih rendah; lapangan kecil menyerupai lahan gersang dan suram. Semilir angin membawa bau sampah. Lapangan masih sepi. Gulungan tikar berserakan di sekitar bak pembuangan. Petak-petak gerbong Eru tenggelam di bawah bayang-bayang konstruksi gedung bertingkat.

Pintu kaca gerbong terbuka. Masih hidup, bocah beperban kecil berjaket abu melompat keluar, melambaikan tangan dari jauh.

Eru melangkah riang ke arahku.  _Satu dua. Satu dua._  Badannya sudah jauh lebih kurus dari saat pertama bertemu.

Aku sedang berjalan melewati bak sampah besar, ketika si bocah berteriak.

Dari balik bak, seorang tuna wisma bertopi bisbol melompat seperti bajing. Tekanan dari samping menyeretku jatuh ke tanah.

"?!"

Responsku cepat; Aku mencengkeram bahu pemuda itu dan menyapu kakinya. Dia menukik jatuh, mengerang tanpa artikulasi seperti orang mabuk.

Langsung melompat mundur, setengah berlutut, aku mengamatinya berhati-hati.

Dia bangkit tiba-tiba dengan salto yang ujung kakinya menyambarku. Meleset. Badanku sudah menukik, tangan bertumpu pada tanah, menendang dengan tumit yang berputar. Dia terhuyung ke belakang. Aku bangkit memutar tubuh dan menghantam bahunya dengan punggung kaki.

Serangan efektif membawanya mundur, oleng, memegangi dada. Mataku berputar ke segala arah, mengekspektasi rekannya yang lain, tapi dia hanya sendiri.

Suara Rester memanggil dari  _earphone_. Aku menolak bantuannya. Seorang tuna wisma kelaparan bisa kuatasi.

Si pengemis kembali menerkam, lebih brutal. Aku menghantam dadanya dengan lutut, pekikan sakitnya menggema di tanah lapang.

"Ayo!" Eru menyemangati dari jauh, kelihatan terhibur menontonku adu pukul dengan tetangganya.

Secepat itu pula si pengemis pulih, menerjang balik dengan kepalan tinju; Gerak mulus seorang ahli bela diri yang mengenai rahangku. Wajahku terlempar ke samping, rasa asin menyebar di dalam mulut. Tangan kuat meraih ujung kerahku, mendorongku yang terkejut sampai berguling menabrak bak sampah. Botol plastik air mineral berjatuhan.

Ketika ia mendekat, sol sepatuku menyeret kepulan pasir membutakan matanya.

Ia berteriak menutupi muka, topinya terlempar, menampakkan profil kelam di baliknya.

Penampilan Stephen Gevanni sudah tidak dikenali. Wajah tampan sebagai aset penyamaran dan kepopuleran di kelompoknya telah memudar. Tak ada tanda-tanda intelijen. Mata nanar kemerahan. Pandangan kosong. Wajah kasar tidak dicukur berhari-hari, liar dengan gigi menggemeretak marah.

"Gevanni?"

Gevanni melolong tidak waras, mengangkat tinjunya ke arahku lagi.

Agen Rester datang, memiting rekannya dari belakang. Lidner yang berpakaian preman melompat dari balik bak. Mereka menyeret Gevanni menjauh dari jangkauan mata Eru dan aku.

Gevanni meronta, bersemangat menjatuhkan mereka satu per satu. Pukulannya tak tentu arah, tidak sadar. Rester menyerang titik rawan di belakang lehernya, dan Gevanni pingsan.

Pura-pura tidak kenal, mereka menggiring agenku pergi dari lokasi.

Aku diam melihatnya, dahi berkerut dalam, menggigiti ibu jari hingga memerah.

Eru, yang tercengang, kembali mendapati senyumnya. Ia menghampiriku dan memamerkan gigi-gigi berlubang. "Keren," pujinya, menunjuk setitik darah di sudut mulutku yang langsung kuseka dengan pinggiran kaus.

"Kau menghubungi saya semalam," kataku tanpa melihat bocah itu, mata masih tertuju ke arah pemuda yang digotong oleh dua rekannya.

"Ssh." Eru menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. "Ayo masuk ke dalam gerbong," bisiknya, berbalik. "Di mana Angel?" tanyanya. "Si Angel hitam."

Wajahku mendadak datar. "Tidak ikut."

"Untung saja. Karena nenek sedang marah."

Sebelum kutanya mengapa, jeritan nyaring dan benturan kaca terdengar dari gerbong Eru.

Penampilan si nenek seperti yang kulihat pertama kali, hanya kali ini dengan seragam mengamen; Gelang-gelang tumpuk murah, blus flamboyan bermotif norak. Aku bukan pengikut tren, tapi delapan puluh sembilan persen umumnya orang tidak menyukai penampilan wanita ini.

"Aku mencium bau setan!" teriak nenek, menggelegar. "Kita semua akan dikutuk!" Ia mengangkat bulu-bulu hitam yang berhasil dikumpulkan. "Ini! Bulu kucing jalang. Penebar sial. Penyandang muslihat!"

"Maksudnya," Eru menerjemahkan, "Nenek benci kucing."

Nenek mengelus-elus dada. " _Namo Amitaba._  Ini perbuatan Eru cucu jahanam yang memanggil kucing jadi-jadian ke lahan persembunyianku, ke tempat Nona, si gadis perawan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah begitu."

"Nona sering melihatmu mengucap mantra."

"Mantra? Bukan! Aku sedang bernyanyi."

"Lalu siapa pemuda gagak di belakangmu itu?"

"Kenalan Eru," terangku.

Wajah tua itu terkejut. Nenek mendekat, langsung menarik kerah bajuku dan membaui dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Kau bergumul dengan kucing jalang ya?" vonisnya. "Kau bau... pisang!"

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Eru menunjuk kerah baju nenek yang kotor. "Itu pisang yang nenek makan pagi ini."

Nenek sinting mengerjap, mengendus ketiaknya sendiri. Ia nampak marah, langsung melaju kembali ke gerbong.

"Diam Kau Eru! Malam ini bulan purnama kucing-kucing bahenol menari dengan pergelangan tangan teriris itu adalah tarian pemujaan siluman dan termasuk KAU siluman gagak!" Si nenek mendelik kepadaku, seratus persen tidak waras, menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Saya tergolong ke dalam ras Homo Sapiens. Jenis jantan."

"Bah! Nona sudah bertemu banyak homo sejenismu yang bercaping dua. Nona pernah tinggal di Amerika," katanya bangga, merengkuh gitar tuanya seperti menimang bayi.

Nenek menyanyi dengan lafal bahasa asing yang sulit dimengerti. Aku mengenal lagu ini; Sempat menghantuiku sejak malam Gevanni menghilang.  _Starry Starry Night_.

"Nenek bilang pernah tinggal di Amerika," kataku, duduk di sebelahnya, "Bermusik?"

Nenek melempar kulit pisang ke arahku. "Panggil aku Nona!"

Aku mengelak. "Jadi Nona pernah menjadi pemusik di sana."

"Tentu," bisiknya, matanya mendadak lembut. "Aku sangat terkenal di sana. Nona.  _Nona!_ Mereka memanggil dengan  _eufroria_ , kaki yang bergetar seperti saat Kau menjadi nakhoda. Mengarungi lautan eksotis. Kapal yang bergoyang akan menjadi guru terbaikmu. Suara angin laut yang berbisik dan deburan ombak yang menghempas badan kapalmu ketika kau mengendarai ombak naik dan turun-"

Aku berdeham, lalu mengangguk. "Eforia."

"Dulu para pria begitu mendambakan Nona. Mengejar-ngejar, menghujani dengan pujian dan hadiah."

"Pasti ini sudah lama sekali."

"Gagak lancang!" Nona mendelik, setengah membanting gitarnya di atas kasur. "Masih banyak yang mengejar Nona. Contohnya orang-orang baju hitam  _eksekusif_ yang sering melihat ke arah sini. Mereka mengincar Nona."

"Eksklusif."

Dari mendelik marah, si nenek sinting tersenyum memamerkan gigi busuk.

"Dua orang," desahnya, wajahnya beberapa jengkal dariku. "Yang satu berpostur tinggi, yang satu tampan berkacamata berambut panjang hitam. Mereka adalah pembisnis muda, berdasi, pembakar gairah." Nona berkedip senang. "Aku tahu mereka. Namanya Bob dan Marley. Kami pernah berjumpa di bawah patung pembawa obor."

Eru nampak terkejut, yang dibuat-buat, matanya melebar komikal. Aku mendengar suaranya berdengung di dalam kepala:  _'Mereka orang-orang mencurigakan yang ingin kuceritakan semalam.'_

"Nona," aku berdeham. "Kau harus menemukan sumber tepercaya untuk meyakinkan saya bahwa nama mereka memang Bob dan Marley."

Tidak mendengarkan, nenek melanjutkan bernyanyi. Wajah jahil berubah sendu. Jari-jari keriputnya memetik senar dengan kepala bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau tahu anak muda," katanya. "Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini baik, terkecuali jika ketahuan melakukan kesalahan."

Wanita itu bernyanyi lagi.

###

Kondisi Gevanni memburuk, meronta seperti Rin Nakamura, bergantung pada bius dosis tinggi sebelum melukai lebih banyak perawat.

Tim dokter dan para psikoanalis sedang memproses penyembuhan para pasien korban pemerkosaan, salah satu dari mereka menangani agenku.

"Saraf-saraf di kepala belakang mengalami penyumbatan. Stres yang terlalu tinggi, ketakutan luar biasa akan sesuatu, dari sisi biologis terdapat gangguan nerotrasmitter pada otak, sebagaimana para pengidap gangguan jiwa seperti Schizophrenia," terang sang dokter. "Penanganan intensif lainnya dilakukan bertahap. Tentang penyebabnya ada kemungkinan manipulasi stimulus otak, dalam hal ini, hipnotis yang berbahaya."

Tentu bukan sihir; tidak ada yang pernah mendapat bukti yang kuat untuk menyangkal opini tentang mekanismenya melibatkan sihir. Bagiku, hipnotis secara ilmiah adalah himpunan kekuatan metafisika yang melibatkan pengendalian pikiran.

Siapa pun Angel dan para bawahannya, mereka adalah sekelompok terlatih. Lebih gampang lagi jika aku membayangkan sebuah organisasi okult; Bill Sina dan keluarganya adalah korban, dengan kemungkinan lima persen Sina Shinosuke adalah salah satu anggota. Modus operandi hanya akan diketahui setelah menangkap salah satu dari mereka.

Sedangkan peranku di sini, adalah orang ketiga yang mengganggu rencana mereka.

Gevanni adalah agenku.

Serangan terhadapnya ditujukan kepadaku.

###

"Penelepon misterius yang menghubungi kepolisian Kanto dini hari saat Pak Yagami melakukan penyelidikan berasal dari telepon umum." Suara Mogi berkumandang dari laptopku.

Aizawa memperlihatkan peta Kanto, menunjuk lokasi boks telepon yang berhasil dilacak, dekat dengan pasar gelap yang pernah kukunjungi. "Telepon umum ini jaraknya menempuh dua stasiun dari rumah Sina Shinosuke."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Bisa saja dua orang!" asumsi Matsuda. "Yang satu berada dekat dengan kediaman Sina dan memberitahukan kepada rekannya di tempat jauh-"

"Menurutmu mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang berpikiran tidak praktis, Matsuda-san?" Aku menyela. "Seharusnya ia menghubungi polisi dengan telepon genggam di tangan, lalu membumihanguskan telepon itu untuk menghindari pelacakan."

Matsuda diam.

"Kalau begitu pelapor hanya salah sangka dan mengira Kita perampok?" Soichiro berputar-putar di ruangan kantor. "Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia melihat kita sementara ia berada di tempat yang jaraknya menempuh satu jam dengan mobil?"

"Kecuali jika ia bisa terbang atau berteleportasi."

"..."

Aku mematikan sambungan koneksi.

Ketika Gevanni bergerak malam itu, kami sudah melakukan pembersihan radius 100 meter. Tidak ada orang mencurigakan. Tetangga di sekitar rumah sudah ditanyai. Tidak ada yang tahu atau melihat Gevanni atau Soichiro memasuki rumah.

Malam itu Gevanni mengaku melihat seseorang di luar pintu. Tidak tertangkap wujudnya pada kamera. Tapi jika malam itu memang benar ada orang lain...

Aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri.

Kediaman Sina Shinosuke masih melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan. Wammy memarkir mobilnya di sebelah tiang listrik. Aku dan Rester berjalan melewati pita kuning, masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sekelompok polisi Jepang menghadang, kaget dan membuat wajah sangar. "Siapa? Tidak boleh ada warga sipil yang-"

Rester menunjukkan lencana. "CIA."

Aku berjalan santai melewati para polisi yang menyingkir.

Ruangan kerja Shinosuke Sina sudah dibongkar lantainya. Sekat-sekat lantai kayu mahogani ditumpuk di sudut ruangan, menyisakan lubang galian yang menganga lebar. Dinding ke halaman luar dibobol. Buldoser menghancurkan fondasi beton bawah tanah, menggali dalam, tapi tidak ditemukan tangga atau ruang bawah tanah.

Beberapa bagian dinding masih menyisakan balutan kertas dinding mengelupas dengan goresan cakar hewan buas. Ini cakar buatan; siapa pun bisa membuatnya dengan garpu penggerek besar. Diperkuat dengan hasil laboratorium kriminal; bulu-bulu halus yang berserakan di lantai adalah fabrik artifisial. Tidak ada bulu hewan, atau bekas perkelahian. Kondisi kapal pecah kelihatannya diciptakan untuk tujuan tertentu.

Ruangan kerja bersih dari sidik jari, termasuk hampir di setiap bagian rumah. Tidak mengejutkan; Aku pernah beberapa kali mengurus kasus serupa: Para psikopat bertangan dingin yang ahli menghapus jejak, atau kriminal berwatak necis yang ingin mengesankan dunia dengan seni pembunuhan sempurna.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, lukisan  _Starry Night_  karya Van Gogh terpajang miring, penuh goresan tidak artistik.

Perabotan sudah dipindah ke koridor. Aku berjongkok di sebelah stereo mini, menekan tombol putar. Lagu akustik mengalun pelan; lagu yang sama dengan yang diputar Matsuda malam itu.

_Vincent. Starry Starry Night._

Liriknya mengisahkan pelukis luar biasa yang berjuang meraih rekognisi semasa hidup, yang berakhir menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Van Gogh mengidap gangguan mental, depresi berat, menghabiskan waktu melukis di bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Betapa ia menginginkan langit, pohon, pedesaan dan orang-orang di dalam lukisannya bicara, menjawab, membalas cintanya, yang secara tidak langsung terselip pesan kemanusiaan untuk terus berjuang hidup pada setiap buah karyanya.

"Dua tahun lebih rumah ini kosong," terang Rester, berjongkok di sebelahku. "Tetangga sekitar sering mendengar musik ini, nyanyian, siluet seorang wanita berpakaian panjang menari di ruang tengah ini."

Tipikal rumah hantu. Tiga puluh persen adalah cerita karangan dari seseorang agar tidak berani mendekati tempat ini.

"Shinosuke Sina melaksanakan ritual. Kira-kira di mana tempatnya?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud lambang segi enam yang digambar dengan kapur, rambut, darah dan semacamnya tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Loteng juga sudah diperiksa. Tidak ada bekas apa pun."

Di atas stereo mini terdapat sekeping kotak CD dibungkus oleh plastik barang bukti, berjudul ' _Oldies songs.''_ Vincent, Starry Night' menjadi salah satu lagu muka. Isinya kosong, CD-nya sedang kuputar. Bon pembayaran jatuh dari lipatannya.

Bon pembelian CD lagu tercatat pada tanggal 7 April 2002, kira-kira seminggu yang lalu.

Seminggu yang lalu?

"Rester?"

"?"

"Sejak kapan para tetangga berhalusinasi tentang hantu wanita dan mendengar musik ini?"

"Dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini selama rumah ini kosong."

Aku memasukkan bon dan CD lagu ke dalam saku. Berdiri, menatap ke dalam lubang hitam yang menganga, mencari celah sekecil apa pun untuk terhisap ke dalamnya.

Lukisan Van Gogh di seberang sana menarik perhatianku.

Tangan merayapi dinding, aku menyusuri jalan sempit di sekitar lubang galian untuk mencapai lukisan. Sepatu tenisku menggesek kerikil. Aku nyaris terperosok ke dalam lubang.

"Ryuzaki. Hati-hati," kata Rester. Ia tidak perlu mengingatkan.

Sesampainya di lukisan, aku mencondongkan tubuh dan mencopotnya dengan satu tangan.

Sebuah lukisan imitasi dua dimensi. Warna biru tua mendominasi langit malam dan awan-awan bergulung. Awan-awan itu menarik mata yang melihat untuk menelusuri alur pusaran, berujung pada bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit besar. Di bawah perbukitan adalah sebuah kota kecil yang damai. Lampu-lampu kuning berkilau redup dari jendela di malam hari. Di sebelah kiri terdapat bangunan berstruktur gelap yang lebih besar dari bangunan lainnya, membentuk lekuk yang serasi dengan langitnya.

Pigura kayu licinnya tidak sesuai dengan ukuran lukisan.

Aku membalik lukisannya.

Goresan kecil tulisan di sudut kiri bingkai:

_He took me away._

(Dia membawaku pergi)

"..."

"Ryuzaki?" Rester memanggil.

Aku diam, membawa serta lukisan itu, melompat ke halaman bonsai melalui jebolan dinding.

Kembali ke mobil Wammy, aku menoleh terakhir kalinya ke arah rumah Bill Sina. Samar-samar tampak siluet seorang perempuan berbaju hitam menari dari jendela ruang kerja. Lagu Vincent mengalun keras di dalam kepala.

"Ryuzaki?" Wammy meminta arahan.

Aku diam sebentar, mengecap manisan di dalam mulut. "Watari, bisa kita mampir ke suatu tempat?"

###

Musim semi dengan udara berbau manis tercium lebih pekat di sini.

Kelopak-kelopak merah muda Sakura berguguran di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju sebuah air mancur dan gedung aula besar.

Aku memarkir Limusin di seberang jalan. Turun dari mobil, sekelompok mahasiswa memperhatikan, berbisik-bisik.  _Mobil hebat. Apa dia orang VIP? Siapa dia? Anak baru?_  Wajah-wajah mereka ini tergolong kepada orang-orang terpilih yang diunggulkan dalam profesinya masing-masing kelak, penuh inovasi dan ide brilian. Para mahasiswa dari universitas terpopuler. Tempat yang menyenangkan.

Aku duduk menekuk kaki di bangku taman To-oh.

Dari beberapa orang, didapat informasi tentang gadis bernama Shiho. Dari beberapa orang lainnya aku mendapat nama Emi.

Dia memang terkenal di kalangan wanita.

Salah satunya adalah wanita ini. Kiyomi Takada. Rambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi. Kemeja putih bersih dan rok pensil. Wangi parfum seperti bunga yang berbaur dengan taman sakura. Takada adalah idola kampus dan teman dekat Light Yagami.

"Saya kekasihnya," katanya.

"Ketiga?"

"Maaf?"

"Tidak. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Anda, Takada-san."

"Tidak apa," katanya, tersenyum, bergaya seperti profesional. "Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Yagami-kun memang jarang hadir."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurang sehat," balasnya, melipat tangan. "Suaranya serak terakhir kali aku meneleponnya."

Aku menghisap ibu jari. "Flu memang sedang mewabah."

Takada tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak heran. Di luar kegiatan kampus, dia sering membantu Kepolisian Jepang menyelesaikan kasus," terangnya dengan mata berbinar. "Dia selalu bisa mengejar ketinggalan akademik."

"Apa selain Anda, ia punya teman dekat lain?"

Takada mengangkat bahunya. "Dia punya banyak sekali teman."

"Apa lagi prestasinya selain tenis dan akademik?"

"Dia-"

Takada melebarkan matanya ke belakang pundakku.

Aku berbalik.

Kemeja garis-garis. Setelan pakaian yang serasi. Rambut sewarna biji kastanya. Bahu tegak. Wajah segar dengan cara jalan yang paling merefleksikan penampilan seseorang berpendidikan tinggi. Dia yang paling bergengsi di antara cikal bakal muda di universitas ini. Tahun lalu mencetak rekor peraih nilai masuk teratas.

Dia tidak terlalu mirip ayahnya, kecuali jika wajah angkuhnya menyembunyikan sikap penjunjung keadilan yang setingkat dengan Soichiro. Matanya mengungkap idealismenya sendiri.

Detak jantungku yang bereskalasi spontan mengirimku mundur. Sejauh mungkin.

Mata Light Yagami terpaku kepada tangan Takada yang melambai. Hanya segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya, kontras dengan senyum lebar sang kekasih.

Takada menyambut kekasihnya, menanyai kabar, lalu menjelaskan keberadaanku. "Ini Ryuga-san," katanya, menunjuk ke arahku; ke udara kosong di belakangnya. "Eh?"

Sepuluh meter dari mereka, aku sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sakura di sebelah bangku taman, memantau dari jauh.

'Tadi ada di sini,' Takada menjelaskan dengan gayanya.

Wajah, gerak-gerik, semua tentang Light Yagami saat ini menyentil memori mimpi tergelapku. Angel. Seberapa besar persentase kemiripannya dengan Angel? Di dalam kepala aku sedang menyusun tabel lima sampai sepuluh perbedaan antara keduanya.

Light Yagami tampak tidak tertarik, tapi matanya bergerak menyapu taman, berhenti pada bangku hijau yang menyembunyikan sosokku.

Aku menunduk dalam, lalu sadar tidak sedang sendirian.

Diikat di kursi taman, seekor anjing mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku yang sedang berjongkok.

Anjing itu membalas menatap tidak senang. Belajar dari kucingku yang keras kepala, aku mengenalnya sebagai jenis tatapan menantang. Dia sedang ingin memperluas dominasi, sementara aku yang duduk di bawah pohon menyabotase areal kekuasaannya untuk buang air.

Ah.

Aku tidak bergerak.

Sementara itu, mata Light kembali beralih kepada Takada. "Siapa menurutmu?"

"Dia banyak bertanya, tentang prestasimu. Kelihatannya pencari bakat seperti yang kemarin."

Penasaran, sorot mata dingin itu menyapu areal taman.

Anjing di sebelahku menggonggong sempurna. Akhirnya.

Kepala Light berputar lagi.

"Ichiro!"

Dua orang gadis berlari ke arahku. Satu berambut panjang, yang seorang lagi berkacamata. Punggung mereka menghalangi pandangan Light dan Takada.

"Maaf ya!" Gadis itu membungkuk minta maaf padaku. "Ichiro tidak mengganggu? Me-menggigitmu kan?"

Ini adalah gadis berkacamata yang pernah ditanyai Gevanni di rumah makan gurita.

Light Yagami menatap ke arah kami dengan sebelah mata, lalu berbalik pergi.

Setelah Light Yagami menghilang ke dalam gedung, aku bangkit berdiri. "Ryuga. Seorang pencari bakat," kataku, memperlihatkan kartu nama palsu, "Apa yang Kau ketahui tentang pemuda yang bersama mahasiswi bernama Takada?"

"Ah! Maksudmu Yagami? Dia salah satu mahasiswa yang menjadi sorotan. Masuk To-oh dengan nilai sempurna."

Aku mengulum ibu jari. "Akhir-akhir ini Yagami sering tidak hadir. Apa benar?"

"Aku mengambil beberapa kelas mata kuliah dengannya. Sudah dua kali pertemuan tidak hadir."

"Apa lagi yang kalian ketahui?"

"Dia populer, tentu saja," sahut si gadis berambut panjang. "Rumornya punya banyak pacar, ya kan? Hei, apa yang model mungil itu juga pacarnya?"

"Model? Oh. Cuma rumor kan?" jawab si kacamata.

Mereka mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Apa ada berita terbaru beberapa bulan terakhir di To-oh?"

"Hal aneh? Oh, paling hanya, Kau tahu kasus pemerkosaan berantai aneh yang bikin heboh saat ini?" Mereka saling bertatapan ngeri. "Ini jadi pembicaraan hangat di sini."

"Katanya pelakunya suka dengan korban yang pintar.  _Well_ , intinya aku takut pulang malam."

"Memangnya kau pintar?" Temannya meledek.

"Yah, setidaknya nilaiku masih di atas rata-rata."

"Apa kalian pernah melihat teman kalian membawa benda berbentuk seperti..." Aku mengukir bentuk bintang segi enam di udara.

Mereka saling melirik, lalu menggeleng. "Katanya itu benda yang dibawa para korban? Kami tidak pernah melihat mahasiswa membawa benda itu. Lagi pula apa manfaatnya?"

Kepolisian Jepang sudah mengeluarkan surat edaran mengenai Heksagram ke sekolah-sekolah. Razia seluruh barang bawaan siswa mungkin belum cukup, tapi dengan adanya pemberitahuan ini, mereka, para calon korban, bisa diamankan.

Sekarang sudah sebulan lebih, belum ada jatuh korban lainnya.

Aku ingin membongkar isi ransel Light Yagami sekarang, atau menggeledah isi kamarnya. Katakan saja alasannya untuk kasus absurd pemerkosaan. Tapi itu hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Sekian pertanyaan saya." Aku mengakhiri.

"Ah. Kalau ingin tahu lagi," si gadis kacamata menyerahkan secarik kertas, nomor ponselnya, dan membungkuk hormat. "Silakan menghubungiku kapan saja."

Si rambut panjang melirik kepadanya dengan tatapan komikal.

###

Menginvestigasi pesan di balik lukisan Gogh, tulisan tangan itu diidentifikasi milik Shinosuke Sina.

Posisi, ruangan gelap, tulisan yang amat kecil dan tidak kejelasan tinta membuatnya lolos dari pemeriksaan awal.

 _He took me away_. Dia membawaku pergi. Ketimbang menebak siapa  _dia_ yang membawa Shinosuke pergi, pikirkan secara logika: apakah seseorang yang sedang dibawa pergi masih punya waktu menulis kalimat di balik sebuah lukisan?

CD lagu itu sengaja ditinggalkan sebagai petunjuk, dan bukan ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sedang  _dibawa pergi_. Kotak dan CD bersih dari sidik jari. Aku membayangkan Shinosuke Sina ada di sana, bersama seseorang, terhipnotis, menulis pesan, meninggalkan CD untuk melacak pesan tersembunyi.

Pertanyaannya pesan itu ditulis untuk siapa?

Dua orang misterius mengintai dan menyerangku. Pesan-pesan ancaman dilayangkan beberapa kali. Agen CIA terlatih dihipnotis untuk menyerangku. Kemudian, sebuah pesan di balik lukisan dengan persentase sebesar enam puluh persen ditujukan kepadaku.

Si pengendali benang sedang bermain-main denganku.

Pagi ini Wammy pergi menyelidiki alamat toko kaset yang tercetak pada bon. Aku tinggal menunggunya pulang dan menyempurnakan deduksi.

Mengisi waktu, aku mengunjungi Eru. Seperti saat kemarin, lapangan kumuh itu sepi. Aku hanya berpapasan dengan beberapa tuna wisma dengan botol bir kosong di tangan.

Pintu gerbong Eru sudah setengah terbuka.

Bau alkohol berbaur dengan wangi rebusan air, membuatku pusing. Kondisi ruang gerbong tidak berubah, berantakan dan menimbun sampah. Eru tidak ada. Kompornya menyala, sepertinya bocah itu sedang memasak lalu pergi keluar sebentar.

Nenek Eru, seniman pengidap gangguan jiwa, sedang berbaring di tengah ruangan dekat pintu. Tidur. Aku hampir menginjaknya.

"Nona?" Aku menekan pundaknya dengan ujung jari.

Tidak bergerak.

Aku memutar badannya.

Mata kemerahan nenek sinting itu terpaku pada langit-langit gerbong. Pandangannya menerawang seperti saat ia berceloteh tentang laut; melihat ombak menghempas badan kapal dari dermaga.

Mulutnya menganga kecil, meneteskan liur, dan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

Tangan kiri Nona mencengkeram leher gitar. Ia sedang memetik dengan sendu ketika seseorang menyerangnya. Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya. Sudah berhenti. Badannya masih hangat. Belum lama.

Suara sirene tiba-tiba berbunyi dari luar.

Mengintip dari jendela, aku melihat mobil polisi. Dua orang polisi turun, mencari-cari. Ada yang menghubungi mereka. Apakah ada yang melapor tentang Nona? Tapi tidak ada seorang pun ketika aku datang.

Aku adalah L. Tidak masalah jika mereka menemukanku.

Tapi.

Mataku liar menyapu ruangan gerbong. Panci berapi kecil, mi kering direbus dalam air yang belum mendidih. Kotak kardus berisi perban Eru yang terguling. Piring dan gelas pecah terbelah dua. Pintu belakang gerbong setengah terbuka.

Memberi instruksi pada para agenku untuk waspada, aku berlari ke pintu belakang.

Belakang gerbong mengarah ke bangunan kosong.

Jaket abu-abu Eru tergeletak tidak jauh dari selokan kering.

Bangunan kosong yang masih dalam tahap konstruksi berdiri tanpa celah, berdempetan dengan gedung pencakar langit di kanan kirinya. Aku berlari menaiki tangga besi. Rintihan semakin konstan terdengar dari beberapa lantai di atasku.

Di tangga menuju lantai tiga, aku berhenti, membungkuk di balik pilar berkarat.

Bocah sekarat itu sedang diseret paksa oleh dua orang berbaju hitam, menaiki platform setingkat di atasku. Pria yang satu berpostur tinggi, dan yang satu berambut panjang berkacamata; dua orang yang sama yang pernah menyerangku.

Aku mengintip dari bawah platform. Menganalisa lapangan. Menunggu. Membelalakkan mata.

Eru meronta mati-matian, matanya yang mendelik memergokiku di balik tangga, menyerukan nama samaranku.

"Kak Ryuzaki!"

Dua orang berbaju hitam berhenti, langsung menangkap sosokku. Dari lantai atas, mereka menjatuhkan- melempar Eru ke arahku.

Aku menangkap bocah itu dengan lengan terseret di atas beton dingin.

Kedua orang itu melompat turun. Mereka langsung menyerbuku seperti banteng aduan.

Aku mendorong Eru ke samping, menukik dengan satu tangan di lantai, melompat, menendang musuh di atasku dengan ujung tumit. Satu orang terpukul mundur. Bangkit berputar, aku melepaskan tendangan ke pinggang musuh yang lain.

Keduanya mengambil jarak, bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda jenis bela diri negeri timur.

Jumlah dua selalu lebih unggul dari satu. Jika terlibat pertarungan, delapan puluh lima persen aku tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan mereka secara fisik seorang diri. Tapi aku bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Aku melirik ke arah Eru, dan mendapati bocah itu sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan diri berlari menuruni tangga. Bagi para musuh, si bocah beperban adalah pion yang terabaikan. Akulah sasaran mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku, bersiap dengan serangan kejutan.

Mereka tidak menjawab.

Pria yang berkacamata maju menyerang, langsung menyambar dengan tinju yang menusuk. Aku mengelak dengan kalkulasi, meliuk dengan ritme yang menyesuaikan serangan musuh.

"Kalian bawahan Angel," kataku, terus menjaga kontak mata. "Katakan kepadanya untuk muncul di hadapan Saya secara jantan!" Aku bersiap untuk memukul dari kiri, gerakan palsu, aku mendaratkan tendangan kejutan dengan lutut ke perut si kacamata. Musuh terdorong mundur, tapi wajah tidak menampakkan sakit.

Mata mereka berwarna kekuningan, mengunci target di depan mata tanpa celah.

Mereka menyerang bersamaan. Tubuhku meliuk berdansa, menipu ala pergerakan bela diri defensif. Gerakan mulus menangkis semua pukulan dengan kepala dingin. Aku dijejali serangan sampai terpojok ke dinding. Membungkuk rendah, kedua tangan menjejaki lantai, aku memutar kedua kaki ke atas dan menghantam. Mereka tidak mengelak, tidak banyak bereaksi.

Wajah mereka bersih dari emosi. Mereka bukan sekedar terlatih bela diri.

Salah seorang musuh mengangkat tangan, lalu aku merasakan lantai tempatku berpijak bergetar. Kekuatan asing melemahkan kakiku, seperti tersedot gravitasi, tangan tidak terlihat menyeretku jatuh dengan dada di atas beton. Aku terkesiap. Tepat sebelum mereka menyeretku, aku menyapukan tendangan pada kaki belakang musuh yang mendekat. Musuh kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh berlutut.

Masih ada temannya, leherku dicekik dari belakang. Badanku ditarik ke arahnya, dan pukulan beruntun menghantam perutku. Tiga kali. Tinju yang dalam.

"Ugh!" Aku mundur, tersengal, terbatuk.

Brutal dan animalistik, mereka menyerang secara bergantian, tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk pulih dari satu pukulan ke pukulan berikutnya. Menyimpan tenaga sebanyak mungkin, aku bertahan, terus menangkis serangan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak tendangan efektifku, kedua musuhku bahkan tidak bernapas berat.

Dadaku mulai sakit, stamina terkuras, mengecap darah di bibir.

Rester dan lainnya semakin dekat. Derap kaki mereka menggema di bangunan kosong.

Tingkat atas menjadi tempat terbaik untuk menjebak dan menangkap mereka. Aku berlari menuju tangga. Salah seorang mengejar di belakangku, seorang lainnya berlari ke sayap kanan gedung, mencoba menghadangku dari tangga yang lain.

Aku berhenti di lantai 7, berlari ke tengah ruang, menoleh kanan dan kiri, mencari celah. Mereka datang dari dua arah, dari tangga sayap kanan dan kiri. Aku bersiaga dengan kedua tangan terentang, otot-otot mengejang siap menyerang balik-

Seketika matahari terik tertutupi awan-awan kelabu, suasana gedung itu berubah gelap. Aku mendengar lolongan panjang hewan buas bergaung di dalam bangunan kosong. Aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, di dalam mimpi.

Menatap langit-langit, mataku menelusuri lika-liku pipa paralon berkarat dan kabel. Gaung hewan buas memantul di setiap sudut. Tanaman merambat dan lumut menghiasi pilar-pilar beton, mengotori langit-langit dan lantai. Aku tidak merasa tanaman menjalar ini ada sebelumnya.

Kedua musuh diam, saling menatap. Aku menatap keduanya bergantian.

Aku segera berlari ke tangga terdekat.

Mereka langsung mengejar.

Semakin menjejaki lantai teratas, perubahan suasana mencekam semakin pekat. Langit tertutupi awan gelap. Warna abu-abu beton berubah kehitaman suram. Tumbuhan merambat, akar-akar yang meliuk dengan daun hijau tua semakin banyak mengisi dinding dan langit-langit; suatu hal yang tidak kujelaskan secara logika di tengah mara bahaya.

Aku mendengar salah seorang musuh berteriak, bahasanya tidak bisa kuterjemahkan saat itu. Mereka berhasil mengejarku. Tangan tidak terlihat menarikku dari belakang, menghempasku ke pilar terdekat. Tinju dilayangkan ke perutku, tapi seolah mereka sedang menahan kekuatan, aku tidak terlalu merasa sakit. Merunduk, kepalaku menghantam sisi rahangnya, menjatuhkannya dengan berat tubuh dan kaki menyilang yang mengunci gerakannya.

" **Teru**!" Musuh yang sedang kutahan berteriak kepada temannya.

Teru, si rambut panjang berkacamata, melompat dan menerjangku.

Ia menarik kerah dan memukul wajahku. Tidak sempat mengelak, aku membalas dengan separuh tendangan rendah ke pinggangnya. Teru terlempar ke belakang. Kacamatanya jatuh di sebelahku. Dorongan liar membuatku bersemangat untuk menginjaknya sampai pecah.

Kerasnya adrenalin membuatku gila. Api menjalar dari dalam tubuhku mengalahkan sisi rasional dan memacuku untuk terus menyambar mereka.

Kemenanganku hanya sebentar.

Sesuatu yang lebih buas dan hitam datang menerkam.

Cengkeraman tanganku dari kerah Teru terlepas. Aku terjatuh dengan punggung lebih dulu. Hewan buas itu seukuran macan pedang, gigi dan taringnya mengancam, menggeram marah di atas tubuhku yang menggulung, lalu melompat mundur. Kepalaku terbentur beton. Rasa pusing menggerogoti hingga ubun-ubun.

Awan-awan gelap seketika menyingkir, sinar matahari tinggi menyoroti para musuh di antara pilar.

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah bentuk halusinasi visual. Inilah produk manifestasi bawah sadarku yang menginginkan... kepulangan kucingku?

Di depan mataku, taring-taring Black Angel-ku memanjang, berdiri angkuh sebagai raksasa. Tubuh hitamnya menyerupai seukuran kucing hutan yang masif. Jauh lebih besar.

Suara panggilan darurat. Derap langkah agen-agenku mendekat. Terlalu lambat. Black Angel berjengit, masih angkuh, ia menoleh kepada kedua rekan berbaju hitamnya. Ketika badan masifnya berbalik, bekas luka cakar lima garis tampak di punggungnya.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun.

Si kucing raksasa dan dua rekannya berlari menjauh dari tempatku berlutut. Mereka berlari menuju tangga naik, ke tingkat teratas pada bangunan kosong itu.

Semenit setelahnya wajah Lidner menjulang di atasku. Wanita itu berteriak, "Bangun! Ryuzaki? Dia pingsan!'"

Pingsan?  _Tidak_. Aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Aku sedang sadar, kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Lidner mengguncang keras tubuhku seperti ingin membangunkan. Rester melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya untuk menopang berdiri. Ketika mereka menepuk lenganku lagi, akhirnya aku bisa bergerak, meneguk udara dengan rakus seperti baru bangun dari mimpi buruk. Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Mereka... di atas," kataku, mata melebar, peluh menetes ketika bangun.

Lidner memanggil rekannya, langsung berlari ke arah yang kutunjuk. Pistol laras pendek siap di tangan, mereka naik.

Tak lama lagi di lantai atas akan terdengar suara adu tembak. Sekarang tinggal mengurus eksekusinya. Dua orang itu akan kutahan. Serangkaian investigasi dilaksanakan. Penyelesaian.

Tiga menit berlalu. Aku tidak mendengar apa pun.

Aku menyusul mereka.

Di lantai teratas, aku menutup wajah dari sengatan cahaya matahari. Rester, Lidner dan agen lainnya berpencar, menodongkan pistol dari pilar ke pilar setengah jadi. Melihatku, mereka menggeleng.

Mereka menghilang. Dua orang itu. Kucing hitam raksasa.

Aku menoleh ke bawah dari ketinggian sepuluh lantai. Apa mereka melompat?

Eru berdiri di bawah sana. Tidak melambaikan tangan, diam menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tersembunyi di balik balutan perbannya.

Keringat membasahi keningku. Mencari sapu tangan, aku meraba secarik kertas di dalam kantong celana. Kusut, berlumur madu panekuk yang sudah mengering, tertulis pesan singkat.

_Pastikan mana yang kawan dan yang lawan._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beberapa kesalahan penulisan kata (eksekusif, eufroria, dll), kalimat tidak koheren, dalam dialog nenek di atas memang disengaja.


	10. Angel's Footsteps

Suara-suara perkelahian, tembakan, dan binatang buas –yang kuanggap ilusi- mendengung seperti sekoloni lebah di dalam telinga. Selain pusing, darah hangat mengalir keluar dari hidung.

"Ryuzaki." Rester memberikan sapu tangan.

Aku menekan ujung hidungku dan menggeleng.

Kembali ke gerbong, wajah cukup memprihatinkan Eru yang menghadang.

"Aku akan mati," kata bocah itu.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. "Begitu? jaga dirimu dan berhati-hati."

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal," Eru menarik ujung kausku, "boleh menumpang di rumah Kak Ryuzaki?"

"Saya carikan tempat tinggal tapi tidak di rumah saya."

"Kenapa?"

Aku berjongkok dan menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Urus dulu lukamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kau berbahaya." Tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau saya masih dibutuhkan dalam kasus ini, sebaiknya kita tidak usah terlalu sering berhubungan."

Jawaban terus terang tidak menggentarkan si bocah. Ia mengangguk menurut dengan mata membulat ngeri.

Tim forensik sedang membawa keluar tandu dari dalam gerbong tempat kejadian. Aku mengamati wajah keriput Nona dengan mata membelalak mencari menerka, sebelum selimut putih menutupinya.

" _Asphyxiation_. Dia dicekik sampai tewas," terang Rester.

"Dan darah di hidungnya?"

"Akan diketahui setelah autopsi."

"Nenek sering mimisan," Suara Eru berdengung di belakang kami, "Biasanya kalau kaget dia mimisan."

Para penyidik saling bertatapan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut ketika kau dibuat lumpuh dengan pelaku yang mencekikmu dari belakang," kataku.

"Lumpuh," Lidner menyilangkan tangannya, "dan dicekik dari belakang?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal melihat tidak ada tanda perlawanan. Hanya otopsi yang bisa membenarkan analisis saya selanjutnya."

"Kecuali kalau pelakunya berwajah tampan!" Eru menambahkan, tidak riang, tidak sendu, nada suaranya tidak bisa kujelaskan. "Nenek suka menyanyi, bermain gitar dan bercerita tentang masa mudanya. Katanya dia punya banyak suami, dia juga..."

Si bocah perban ini sudah kuungsikan sebelum ia memprotes dan berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Orang suruhanku mengantarkan Eru ke stasiun kereta terdekat untuk mengambil jalur yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotelku saat ini. Selayaknya orang tua yang baik hati aku mengirimnya ke panti asuhan dan penampungan anak-anak terlantar.

Eru aman. Aku aman.

Analisisku tentang pembunuhan Nona dibenarkan oleh tim forensik. Tim penyidik tinggal mencari bukti tentang gas pemanas beracun yang sengaja disiapkan untuk melumpuhkan Nona sebelum nyawanya dihabisi. Kompor dengan mi instan yang menyala saat itu adalah salah satu kejanggalan. Maka dari itu muncul pertanyaan, diikuti dengan kecurigaan kuat: Di mana Eru ketika rencana pembunuhan ini sedang dipersiapkan? Eru adalah saksi nomor satu, dan aku tidak ingin merasa kasihan melihat usianya yang dini. Sudah sebulan ini, sesungguhnya, nama bocah itu ada di dalam daftar tersangkaku, untuk saat ini.

Beberapa tahun silam, seorang wanita FBI (aku lupa namanya) memintai pendapatku tentang sebuah kasus yang sedang ia hadapi; kasus di mana beberapa di antaranya mereka mendapati pelaku yang masih di bawah umur. Apa jawabanku saat itu?

Kasus adalah prioritas utama.

###

Di antara tumpukan berkas kasus yang sudah selesai kutangani, buku harian Bill Sina sedang terbuka lebar pada sebuah halaman.

_Hei bajak laut yang berani_

_Arungi lautan luas yang bergelombang naik turun di atas kapalmu. Lihat di tengah lautan! Ada monster KRAKEN!_

_Kalahkan dia! Kau menang, lalu lanjutkan ke pulau kosong._

_Ada harta karun yang selama ini Kau cari di sana._

Dari hutan dan serigala hingga laut Karibia dan bajak laut.

Aku menutup buku itu dan menyingkirkan berkas-berkas sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Di depanku berdiri tiga buah layar monitor besar. Satu monitor memperlihatkan rekaman instalasi kamera CCTV di rumah Bill Sina. Satu monitor memperlihatkan grafik detektor suara. Satu monitor lagi adalah pemandangan kamera dari kerah Gevanni.

Aku memakai  _headset_  dan menyalakan rekaman infiltrasi Gevanni di malam itu.

 _Krak! Bunyi sepatu Gevanni yang menginjak beling di ruang kerja Sina. "Sulit dipercaya ruangan ini adalah bagian dari rumah ini,"_  Gevanni bergumam di dalam rekaman. Pada monitor kedua, bunyi suara menimbulkan pergerakan pada grafik. Suara khas agenku beserta bunyi terdeteksi dengan jelas.

" _Ini seperti...cakaran hewan besar._   _Kita bisa mengetahui jenis hewan apa ini."_ _Bunyi napas Gevanni tidak teratur._  Dari monitor 3, terlihat lutut Gevanni yang menekuk ketika ia sedang duduk.

 _"Ada yang tidak beres_. _Cat dinding dan_ wallpaper _mengelupas_.  _Tapi hanya di ruangan ini saja_.  _Lihat. Tumbuhan merambat yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini; kau lihat akar-akarnya merambat di dinding? Seperti rumah kosong yang sudah lama sekali-_ "

Aku menekan tombol STOP, lalu REPEAT. Kuremas  _headset_  dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku mendengar suara lain di samping suara Gevanni. Monitor 2 memperlihatkan hentakan grafik suara lain. Suara itu hanya sekian detik.

_"-kau lihat akar-akarnya merambat di dinding? Seperti rumah kosong yang sudah lama sekali-"_

Kuulangi lagi, mencermati dengan pendengaran.

Suara itu terdengar seperti teriakan seseorang. ' _Selamat datang_ ,' katanya.

Grafik secara positif menampilkan suara-suara tambahan. Amat lemah, tapi keberadaannya nyata.

Aku mempercepat rekaman ke adegan ketika Gevanni menemukan lubang rahasia dan kamera di kerah bajunya yang tidak berfungsi.

_Langkah kaki konstan bergaung melalui speaker. "...Ryuzaki, aku menemukan sesuatu..." lalu bunyi berat seperti sofa yang digeser. Terdengar suara berisik seperti karpet yang digulung memukul lantai kayu. "Ada jalan menuju bawah tanah," katanya. Suara berisik lain menyusul, bunyi besi berdentingan dan gesekan udara. "Aku akan turun memeriksa. Bau menyengat," komentarnya, lalu bunyi berisik ketika tangan gemetarnya meremas alat komunikasi. "Ryuzaki, aku akan turun memeriksa sekarang." Gevanni sepertinya sedang menuruni pijakan tangga. Suara angin dari suatu tempat yang menyerupai gorong-gorong. Napas tersengal memantul dari dinding yang sempit seperti sumur, yang semakin meluas ke bawah. Bunyi sepatu Gevanni menyentuh permukaan datar. "Ryuzaki kau lihat." Sol sepatu Gevanni mengeluarkan gesekan karet dengan kerikil. Suara melangkah di permukaan tidak rata. Bunyi tetesan air terdengar konstan dari ketinggian, tenang, menyerupai parit bawah tanah. "Ryuzaki. Kau dengar? I-itu- Ryuzaki!"_

_Teriakan_.

Rekaman berakhir di sana.

Suara-suara sofa yang digeser dan lantai yang dipukul-pukul, segala macam bunyi membentuk garis grafik yang tak beraturan pada monitor 2. Aku bisa menyimpulkan ini bukan hanya suara benda yang sengaja digesekkan, tapi suara perkelahian. Grafik suara secara jelas, mendeteksi warna suara Gevanni, yang tidak sama dengan suara Gevanni yang asli sebelumnya.

Aku memutar ulang rekaman ketika Gevanni merasa ada orang yang lewat di depan ruang kerja.

_Gevanni berputar, senter dan pistol terarah ke pintu. "Ada orang," bisiknya urgen. "Di luar pintu. Aku yakin tadi ada sesuatu."_

Kudengar suara-suara tambahan yang muncul dan grafiknya di layar monitor.  _Aku mendengarnya_. Bunyi gesekan sepatu. Kurang dari sedetik.

Kulihat ke arah kamera di koridor tidak ada siapa pun.

Benarkah?

Aku mengulangi beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Aku tidak berkedip hingga penglihatanku mengabur. Di koridor yang gelap berwarna kehijauan oleh infra merah, kamera memperlihatkan laba-laba mungil yang merayap ke arah sebelah kanan dinding di atas meja telepon.

Sedetik kemudian laba-laba itu menghilang. Tidak menghilang menuju area yang tak terjangkau kamera, melainkan  _menghilang begitu saja_.

Aku mengulangi rekamannya.

Aku tidak salah melihat. Laba-laba yang sedang berjalan itu menghilang dari layar.

Bukan menghilang, melainkan layarnyalah yang berganti.

Rasa panas dari leher menguap hingga ke puncak kepala. Aku berdiri dari kursi, menggeser ujung meja dengan kasar.

"Wammy!" Teriakanku tertahan oleh deretan gigi yang merapat.

Wammy datang memeriksa. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah banyak; antara menganalisis keanehan dan memahami kemarahanku. Wammy menonton, mengamati, menyadari kejanggalan. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya di dalam sistem kami, tapi sangat langka, dan dengan mudah terdeteksi ketika pelaku menyerang kami di detik itu pula.

Wammy membenarkan kacamatanya, wajah tenang tapi cemas. "L. Aku akan melacaknya."

Aku mengetuk meja tak sabar. "Bisa cepat kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Wammy. Situasi malam itu sempurna untuk melakukan sabotase ke dalam sistem. Di bawah ketegangan psikologis, fokusku kepada kamera dan suara Gevanni yang memandu, membuatku tidak menyadari keganjilan besar yang berlangsung beberapa detik.

Ada dua analisis.

Pelaku yang berjumlah satu atau lebih menyabotase sistemku dari jarak jauh. Ketika gevanni menginstal kamera di tempat, pelaku yang menunggu di TKP membobol ke dalam sistemku dan mengalihkan kamera di waktu yang sudah diperhitungkan. Di dalam ruangan kerja Sina, pelaku menyergap Gevanni, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang menutupi perkelahian. Jejaknya tenggelam bersama dengan ruangan yang sudah dirancang berantakan. Kemudian pelaku menonaktifkan alat komunikasi dan menyalakan efek suara murahan. Suara Gevanni yang memberitahuku secara terlalu mendetil tentang lubang menuju bawah tanah adalah suara buatan. Ketika aku sibuk mengikuti suaranya hingga mendengar teriakan, Gevanni yang asli sudah dibawa pergi. Setengah jam kemudian, Soichiro dan kepolisian Jepang tiba di lokasi. Lima belas menit kemudian polisi yang lain datang atas pengaduan misterius seseorang.

Analisis yang kedua lebih simpel; Gevanni bekerja untuk mereka. Gevanni adalah informan dan mendapat tugas untuk menciptakan situasi tertentu. Sekarang agen sekaligus tersangkaku itu sedang menderita gangguan jiwa. Benang merah licin tergelincir dari tanganku.

Bukan kebetulan; Di dalam TKP terdapat sekeping CD lagu 'Starry Night' yang diputar oleh Matsuda. Inilah yang absurd; rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan lebih dari setahun dan ditemukan nota pembayaran tertanggal 7 April 2002, seminggu sebelum infiltrasi, di dalam kotaknya. CD itu ditinggalkan dengan sengaja, dan yang meninggalkannya mengetahui rencana Gevanni untuk menyelinap malam itu. Lagu berjudul ' _Starry Night_ ' yang mengisahkan lukisan Vincent yang tergantung di dalam ruangan yang sama. Lagu itu adalah pesan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya untuk memeriksa lukisan itu.

 _He took me away_. Diteliti dari goresan dan debu yang mengepul di sekelilingnya, goresan di balik lukisan ini tidaklah baru, lebih dari setahun. Kenapa orang yang meninggalkan CD itu memintaku untuk membaca pesan itu?

Kemudian polisi yang datang ketika Soichiro sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Mereka mengaku mendapat telepon misterius dari seseorang yang melihat orang mencurigakan di rumah kosong itu. Setelah diselidiki, asalnya dari telepon umum yang berjarak dua stasiun dari rumah Sina Shinosuke. Asumsi awalku dia adalah pelaku yang ingin menghambat penyelidikanku. Tapi ada kemungkinan yang lebih mendekati kebenaran.

Siapa saja yang bermain peran di dalam lakon ini? Orang pertama adalah si pelaku, kedua adalah aku sebagai detektif, dan yang terakhir adalah orang ketiga yang memiliki hubungan dengan pelaku dan mengetahui siapa aku. Orang ketiga inilah yang kemungkinan 85% mengirimiku pesan di sobekan kertas, menelepon polisi dan meninggalkan CD itu. Orang ketiga ini adalah saksi sekaligus suspek. Dia adalah pelaku yang kedua.

Bill Sina dibangkitkan oleh ritual ayahnya seorang penganut aliran kultus. Bill hidup kembali dan ikut campur dalam penyelidikanku. Hantu Bill Sina adalah orang ketiga.  _Ha!_  Kalau ini adalah serial detektif, maka aku akan menjuluki diriku detektif siluman. Hebat sekali.

Aku menggoyangkan cangkir kopiku, menatap ke dalam substansi hitam.

Sementara aku menunggu Wammy kembali dengan hasil  _tracing_ dan penyelidikannya, aku punya satu tugas.

###

Hujan gerimis turun tepat ketika aku berhenti di depan gerbang Universitas To-oh. Aku, menolak payung dari Wammy, langsung berjalan melewati kerumunan mahasiswa.

Gadis berkacamata, Kyoko-san, menjadi sumber informasiku untuk mengetahui keadaan kampus mereka saat ini. Sambil mengiriminya pesan singkat, jari-jariku menelusuri celah-celah sempit pagar kawat di pinggir lapangan tenis. Rupanya pertandingan sudah diakhiri oleh hujan gerimis. Kerumunan pendukung membubarkan diri.

Di ujung lapangan, Light Yagami mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dari dalam tas tenis. Senyumnya yang kilat dipersembahkan untuk lawan mainnya. Skor tertinggi mungkin diraih oleh Yagami – begitu yang kubaca dari ekspresi dominan di wajah itu.

Dia sedang mengusap lelehan air di pelipisnya dan aku melihat mata cokelat itu melirik sesaat ke arah pagar besi; ke arahku.

Mata kami bertemu. Dia, dengan bola mata cokelat yang memancarkan intelegensi dan sikap dingin, dan aku yang menatapnya tajam mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya.

Memasukkan handuk dan menutup resleting tas, ia berjalan keluar lapangan, ke arahku.

"Yagami Raito," kataku. "Bisa minta waktu sebentar?"

Dia mendengar, tapi meneruskan langkahnya.

Aku mengikutinya, menatap jejak sepatunya menapak di tanah basah.

"Yagami-san."

Ia sedang mengabaikanku.

"Sebentar, Yagami-san."

Aku ingin berteriak keras, 'Angel!' sekarang juga, tapi itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukan. Jika ia benar adalah Angel atau memiliki hubungan dengannya, maka akan sangat berbahaya menyerukan namanya. Tidak sekarang.

"Yagami-san."

Ia tidak memperlambat langkahnya bahkan ketika sedang membuka payung.

" _Tenshi_ *!" panggilku dengan suara keras, habis kesabaran.

Orang-orang di sekeliling kami melihat penasaran, sebagian dengan tatapan agak mengintimidasi.

Yagami Light berhenti, membuat suara tertahan di tenggorokannya, antara ingin tertawa dan marah mendengar panggilanku. "Maaf?"

Setidaknya aku sukses membuatnya berbalik.

"Kau pencari bakat itu?" tanyanya, dingin.

Merogoh kantong celana, aku mengeluarkan kartu nama identitas. "Ryuga Hideki. Jurnalis dan pencari bakat."

"Jurnalis yang merangkap menjadi pencari bakat," gumam Light, alis terangkat naik. Ia secara nyata tidak peduli dengan siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kusarankan lebih baik Kau mewawancarai kekasihku. Dia lebih banyak tahu, " nadanya tidak sedang bercanda, "sebagaimana Kau mengikutiku kemarin."

Tentu ia melihatku bersembunyi kemarin.

"Sekali lagi maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," kataku, tidak memedulikan guyuran hujan yang menderas. Aku membungkuk sedikit, mata tidak melepaskannya, "Perkenankan saya untuk menetralisir keadaan dan memberi penjelasan, saya harap bisa melakukan apa pun agar Yagami-san berkenan. Saya ingin mewawancarai Anda sebentar."

Jeda.

Perlahan sekali, ia berjalan kepadaku, mata tajam kontras dengan senyumnya yang perlahan melebar.

Rintik hujan tidak lagi jatuh di atas kepalaku. Aku bergeming ketika ia menyodorkan payungnya.

"Tuan Ryuga, ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk kita berbicara dan itu bukan di sini." Ia menawarkan usulan paling logis, dengan wajah menatap kasihan campur ingin menertawakan. Ia berjalan selangkah lagi, berbisik, "Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang jurnalis, atau yang sedang  _berpura-pura_ , mendatangiku untuk wawancara dengan basah kuyup."

Tidak kuasa berhenti membandingkan kemiripannya dengan Angel di dalam foto dan mimpi, aku melangkah maju, sampai terlindungi oleh payung sepenuhnya. "Suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi yang pertama, Yagami-kun." Aku mengembangkan senyum, dan secepat itu pula senyumku menipis. "Jadi di mana kita bisa bicara?"

Ia mengerjap.

###

Tempat ternyaman untuk wawancara pilihannya adalah kafe terdekat dari To-oh.

Dia yang memilihkan tempat duduk, di antara sekat dan bonsai pendek, di salah satu sudut restoran. Tempat yang aman, katanya.

Light Yagami. Yagami-kun. Anak dari Kepala Kepolisian Soichiro Yagami. Ah. Aku ingin sekali memanggilnya Angel. Ia memesan teh, aku memesan kopi panas dan dua cangkir kecil gula batu. Pramusaji yang datang dengan nampan menatapku tanpa kedip.

Beda tipis dengan ekspresi pramusaji tadi, Yagami-kun menatapku dingin, tanpa kedip, memangku dagu dengan punggung tangannya. Sementara aku bersantai menyeruput kopi dengan posisi duduk yang biasanya.

"Kusarankan agar Kau mengganti pakaian," katanya semenit kemudian.

"Saya tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Kau boleh meminjam bajuku."

Aku mengabaikan basa-basinya. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Hm." Ia sedang mengobservasi sikapku yang menurut orang-orang eksentrik. "Sudah bisa dimulai wawancaranya?"

Aku pun tidak melepaskan mata darinya. "Bolehkah saya memanggilmu Yagami-kun?"

"Tentu saja, apa pun asal bukan panggilanmu yang sebelumnya."

Kucelupkan enam butir gula batu ke dalam kopi dan mengaduknya. "Bagaimana dengan panggilan Angel?"

Light bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Apa bedanya  _Tenshi_ dan Angel? keduanya berarti sama. Yang satu Bahasa Jepang, yang satunya Bahasa Inggris. Aku lebih menghargai jika dipanggil dengan nama pemberian yang tertera di akta kelahiranku. Tuan Ryuga, apakah Anda senang dipanggil dengan nama yang bukan milikmu? Terutama oleh orang asing."

Nada bicaranya santai, tapi cukup banyak.

"Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung. Saya hanya mengulang nama yang sering diucapkan orang-orang di sini yang ditujukan kepada orang sehebat Anda. Kata-kata yang sering diucapkan penggemar Yagami-kun."

Dia tertawa lemah. "Sepertinya Anda salah orang, Tuan Ryuga Hideki. Aku bukan selebriti seperti Ryuga Hideki- yang asli, dan kalau punya penggemar seperti katamu, rasanya mereka tidak akan memanggilku Angel. "

"Cukup panggil saya Ryuga. Apa arti Angel bagimu?"

Light diam sejenak, tak ada perubahan ekspresi -jenis ekspresi yang kuinginkan- yang signifikan.

"Malaikat? Bidadari? Seseorang yang berada di sisi Tuhan. Jika Dia memang ada," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan iblis dan kultus? Apakah menurut Yagami-kun mereka ada? Kau tahu, ada orang-orang yang menganut suatu kepercayaan dan melakukan ritual."

Dia tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Sebelum saya jawab, boleh saya tahu di mana kantor redaksi tempat Anda bekerja. Apakah Anda jurnalis lepas, penulis  _blog_  misteri sihirdan pencari bakat yang seperti apa ini?" Bola mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mataku. "Atau Anda memiliki profesi lain dari yang saya sebutkan?"

Aku tersenyum. Wammy mungkin sudah menungguku di hotel dengan berkas dan setumpuk permintaan dari Kepolisian Internasional. Tak ada waktu bagi L untuk bermain. Tapi kalau ada sedikit waktu untuk bermain, kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya?

Kuserahkan kartu nama palsuku padanya. "Pencari bakat dan seorang jurnalis lepas. Saya terbiasa menggunakan nama samaran."

Dikembalikannya kartu itu. "Ryuga Hideki. Nama samaran yang hebat."

Aku mengambil kartu itu dengan ujung jari. "Trims. Pertanyaan kedua, apakah kau suka kucing? misalnya Kucing hitam."

Light mengamati kebiasaan jariku. "Aku tidak suka memelihara hewan. Jawabannya tidak."

"Tak perlu untuk dipelihara, Yagami-kun."

"Jawabannya tetap tidak."

"Apa kegiatanmu sehari-hari?"

"Mahasiswa tingkat dua yang sehari-hari melakukan aktivitas sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswa seusiaku. Bersantai di akhir Minggu. Tak ada yang spesial."

"Kata Takada-san Kau sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk kuliah."

"Flu berat. Aku butuh istirahat. Tidak ada masalah dengan perkuliahan, aku selalu bisa mengejar ketinggalan."

"Kau suka benda seni?"

Matanya menyipit.

"Beberapa Minggu lalu saya pergi ke pameran benda seni di Hokkaido." Aku sudah melakukan penyelidikan. "Kau ada di sana kan? Saya melihatmu."

"Ya, aku mengunjungi pameran itu. Kau juga datang rupanya."

"Saya tertarik pada lukisan berjudul 'Starry Night' karya seorang pelukis terkenal. Apa Kau tahu? Bahkan ada lagunya-"

 _"_ Tentu saja.  _De sterrennacht_ adalah lukisan paling terkenal di dunia, _"_ jawab Light cepat. "Karya Vincent Van Gogh. Kau tertarik pada karya-karyanya?"

Aku mengeluarkan plastik barang bukti yang di dalamnya terdapat sekeping CD dan bon pembayaran. "Saya menyukai lagu yang terinspirasi dari lukisan itu." Kuperlihatkan kotak CD itu kepadanya. "Lirik lagunya cukup menginterpretasikan maknanya. Bagaimana menurut Yagami-kun?"

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi, Light menanggapi CD dan bon itu wajar seolah tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya. "Kalau tidak salah lagu itu bercerita tentang deskripsi lukisan dan kegilaan Van Gogh. Lukisan 'The Starry Night' yang dilukis di rumah sakit jiwa Saint Remy pada tahun 1889."

Aku mengangguk. "Tepat."

Wammy sudah mendatangi alamat toko musik pada nota CD lagu. Pembelinya adalah seorang gadis mungil pirang yang dikenali sebagai model sampul majalah. Menurut gosip, Light punya banyak kekasih, salah satunya adalah seorang model. Deskripsi gadis itu mirip sang kekasih. Terlalu kebetulan – yang bahkan tidak membuatku bersemangat.

"Menurutmu apa yang diinginkan oleh Gogh ketika ia melukis ' _De sterrennacht'_ ," tanyaku.

"Ia menginginkan kehidupan pada karyanya. Kau tahu Van Gogh tidak puas dengan lukisan itu, mengatakannya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, warna dan garis yang tidak sesuai realitas dalam pikirannya, kira-kira begitu. Tapi sesungguhnya tak ada yang paham maksudnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau paham benar lukisan itu. Kira-kira di mana aku bisa menemukan replika yang berkualitas tinggi? Kau pasti tahu."

"Siapa yang tertarik pada seni tidak mengenal lukisan itu? Tidak perlu berbelit dalam memancingku untuk berbicara sesuatu." Light tergelak. "Kenapa tidak langsung ke poinnya saja?"

"Ya, saya adalah detektif swasta, Yagami-kun."  _Setengah bohong, setengah jujur._

"Akan lebih mudah jika Kau berkata sejujurnya dari awal."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Dia membalas, "Apa menurut Anda?"

Saling melempar pancingan, eh? Sayangnya aku sudah kehabisan waktu untuk bermain.

"Saya kira bukan hanya saya detektif atau pihak berwenang yang pernah mendatangi Yagami-kun akhir-akhir ini."

"Betul," katanya, lalu diam. Ia tidak berbicara banyak.

Aku melanjutkan, "Salah satu dari orang tua korban meminta saya ikut menangani kasus. Ah, tidak bermaksud untuk mengkritik kinerja Kepolisian Jepang."

"Tentu."

"Dan saya dengar ayah Yagami-kun adalah Kepala Kepolisian?"

Kukira dia akan sebal, tapi tidak ada ekspresi demikian.

Light memangku tangannya di atas meja. "Jujur saja menurutku ini bukan kasus yang bisa ditangani hanya dalam sebulan. Anda seorang detektif pasti lebih mengerti hal ini."

"Sesuai dengan pernyataan dari kekasih Anda, ternyata Yagami-kun sudah sering membantu dalam penyelesaian kasus di Kepolisian?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Karena itulah saya mencarimu, Yagami-kun. Kalau Kau tahu sesuatu katakanlah."

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan alasan konyol kenapa aku termasuk potensial untuk menjadi salah satu korban. Kalau Anda kemari menemuiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama, jawabannya aku tidak menyimpan simbol yang kalian cari, simbol segi enam yang dibawa para korban."

"Yagami-kun," Aku mengunci matanya, "Ada di mana Kau pada tanggal 30 dua Minggu yang lalu di malam hari?"

Ia membalas tatapanku secara kasual. "Dilihat dari waktunya aku sedang berada di rumah."

"Ada yang melihatmu pergi di malam hari."

Mata ke mata.

"Silakan mewawancarai seisi rumahku. Aku tidak pergi ke mana pun."

Kalau ia berbohong, maka ia adalah pembohong yang lumayan.

"Kau menyebut nama Angel beberapa kali," katanya. "Aku berasumsi itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini."

"Saya peroleh dari hasil investigasi. Apakah nama itu terdengar asing di kepolisian?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti karena tidak mengikuti perkembangan kasus ini. Tapi jika ada informasi yang perlu kami ketahui demi penyelesaian kasus. Aku mengharapkan kerja sama. Mungkin Kau bisa menyampaikannya padaku."

Kontradiksi, Yagami-kun. Dia berkata tentang simbol segi enam lalu berkata tidak mengikuti perkembangan kasus. Tapi aku tidak mendeteksi kebohongan hanya berdasarkan raut muka, bahkan suara. Ucapannya barusan seolah-olah ia tidak peduli siapa yang sedang menanyainya. Kalau Light memang berbohong, maka dia sedang berakting secara benar; sebagai calon korban potensial yang tak terlalu peduli dengan kasus ini.

Tapi jika dia adalah Angel...

"Maaf, tapi untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa menyebar informasi yang belum tentu pasti. Dan saya hanya bekerja secara individual."

"Tak masalah." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Apa lagi yang ingin Kau tanya."

"Pabrik lampu neon Shinosuke."

Dahinya berkerut. "Pabrik apa?"

"Pabrik lampu milik Shinosuke  _Sina_." Aku memberi penekanan pada nama itu. "Pernah mendengarnya?"

"Tidak."

"Pabrik itu terletak dekat Shibuya. Ada restoran khas Jepang di sana. Apakah Kau tahu?"

"Ada puluhan restoran Jepang di sana."

"Saya lupa nama restorannya." Aku memutar bola mata. "Tapi saya pernah melihat foto pesta Halloween terpajang di dinding restoran. Kau ada di dalam foto itu, Yagami Raito."

Untuk sesaat, kulihat bola mata cokelat itu berkilat di bawah cahaya lampu. Ia memalingkan matanya ke kanan. Ia berkata, "Restoran milik Tama Yamamoto-kah? Restoran gurita Tama. Kalau itu yang Kau maksud. Dulu aku pernah ke sana."

"Benar. Restoran itu. Kau datang ke pesta itu dengan seorang anak kecil."

"Aku pernah datang ke pestanya, bukan bersama anak kecil, aku pergi dengan teman sekolah."

"Kapan?"

"Dua tahun atau tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Foto yang menarik. Ternyata Kau tertarik dengan tokoh mumi."

"Aku menjadi tokoh vampir, dan seingatku aku tidak ikut pengambilan foto."

"Kata si pemilik restoran Kau adalah laki-laki berkostum mumi, dan ada bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang sering datang bersamamu-"

"Dengar," potongnya, menghela napas, "Aku tidak pernah kenal atau berpesta Halloween di sana dengan seorang anak kecil. Kau bilang orang yang mirip denganku memakai kostum mumi, asumsiku wajahnya diperban, apa Kau yakin itu adalah wajahku? Periksa lagi lebih teliti. Dan apa ada hubungan dengan kasus ini?"

Aku menggigiti ibu jari. Wajahnya memang diperban, tapi hanya setengah. Dari rambut dan posturnya secara keseluruhan, laki-laki dalam foto itu terlalu mirip dengannya. Bukan hanya Tama, si pemilik restoran, yang berkata itu adalah Light Yagami, dan teman kuliahnya pun membenarkan. Apa aku harus menyiapkan tim informatika untuk menganalisis fotonya?

"Tidak ada hubungannya. Ini hanya pembicaraan santai. Tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung Yagami-kun."

Dia melirik jam tangan. "Maaf tapi aku ada janji lain. Apakah masih ada yang ingin Kau tanyakan."

"Kartu nama ini mungkin palsu," aku menyodorkan kembali padanya, "terkecuali nomor kontaknya."

"Oh."

"Saya harap Yagami-kun berkenan menghubungi jika Ia menemukan sesuatu." Aku beranjak dari kursi dan meletakkan selembar  _yen_. "Saya pun demikian."

Ia berdiri dan tersenyum. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan di restoran itu. Tama-san punya banyak pengunjung, aku tidak tahu apa ia masih mengenalku tapi ia sudah salah tentang foto itu."

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Yagami-kun."

Keluar dari restoran, aku berjalan cepat menuju belokan di sebelah tiang listrik, menunggu di sana.

Yagami Light keluar dari restoran semenit kemudian. Ia berdiri, di sebelah tempat sampah, memandangi kartu nama palsu yang kuberikan.

Kukira ia bermaksud membuangnya.

Perlahan, ia memasukkan kartuku ke dalam saku jaketnya, dan berjalan pergi.

###

Wammy tidak datang dengan kabar gembira tentang hasil penelusurannya.

"Apa yang menjadi masalah?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranan dalam nada suaraku.

"Hanya masalah waktu. Dengan jejak yang hampir mustahil ditemukan di antara milyaran log koneksi server dan jaringan informasi dari banyak mesin. Tapi bisa dipastikan, Ryuzaki, dengan ISP yang berhasil ditemukan sore ini, tempat di mana mereka beraksi tidaklah jauh. Mereka menggunakan Wi-fi di sebuah tempat umum."

Tentu saja mereka langsung menghancurkan komputer yang digunakan untuk membobol sistem dan melakukan loncatan untuk mengalihkan penelusuran. Tapi keberhasilan kita menemukan ISP, dan lokasi Wi-Fi, apakah ini berarti kesalahan pada si pembobol? Atau unsur kesengajaan? Cara kerja mereka profesional, dan penemuan ini justru membuatku berpikir mereka tidak peduli jika lokasi mereka terlacak.

Aku menggigit ibu jari. "Setidaknya kita bisa menemukan sesuatu. Di mana areal Wi-Fi?"

Wammy menunjuk suatu tempat di peta daerah Kanto dan membuat lingkaran dengan radius besar.

Peta Kota Kanto di bawah mataku adalah lautan luas dengan pusaran air raksasa yang menyedot kapal-kapal ke dalam jurangnya yang gelap. Rumah Sina Shinosuke, pasar gelap, gerbong tempat tinggal Eru. Titik-titik kecil tempat kejadian perkara di mana para korban pemerkosaan ditemukan, semuanya menyebar di segala penjuru. Kami sudah memeriksa dan mencari pola, tapi si pelaku terlihat dengan sengaja menghindari pola-pola tertentu. Namun segalanya berpusat pada satu titik.

Jemariku berputar melingkari radius besar itu, menyeretnya ke tengah, menunjuk satu titik itu. Shibuya.

Tempat ini ada di dalam buku harian Bill Sina yang kutemukan beberapa Minggu lalu setelah menyusuri kata kunci.

 _"Periksa lagi lebih teliti_ ," kata salah satu suspekku.

Restoran gurita di Shibuya.

###

Siang hari yang mendung di Shibuya tidak menyurutkan semangat para pengunjung distrik teramai di Jepang. Aku berjalan di antara payung-payung mereka menuju restoran di ujung jalan.

Beberapa orang keluar dari restoran, berbisik mengeluh. Kata mereka 'rasanya tidak seenak yang dulu'.

Aku memasuki restoran bersama dengan Lidner yang berpenampilan busana santai.

"Selamat datang!" si pemilik restoran berseru.

Intonasi suaranya sama dengan ucapan ' _selamat datang'_ yang kudengar dari rekaman. Di sinilah tempatnya.

Lidner mengambil meja terdekat pintu sementara aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang memuat foto-foto.

Aku mengingat pasti letak-letak fotonya; Foto Tama dengan pancingan dan ikan hasil tangkapan, foto penghargaan, foto keluarga, foto acara Hallo-

Foto Halloween itu tidak ada.

Sebelumnya foto itu terletak di pinggir kiri, sekarang sudah berganti dengan poster lusuh menu daging panggang. Aku mengintip di balik tempelan posternya, dan melihat empat garis samar berbentuk persegi yang menjadi jejak dari bingkai foto Halloween yang menghilang.

"Tama-san," panggilku.

Tama tidak menjawab, sibuk meracik adonan campuran tepung terigu di dalam loyang.

Aku mendatanginya dan menyadari penampilannya berbeda dengan yang terakhir kulihat. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih gemuk. Satu tangannya memegangi sekantong tepung maizena, tangan yang lain mencoba menggapai kotakan mentega. Kotak itu tergelincir dari tangannya yang tremor. Ia menggigit bibir, nampak frustrasi.

"Duduk saja, Tuan. Pelayan akan melayani Anda," balasnya kemudian.

"Anda masih ingat saya?"

Ia diam sejenak, melirik sebentar dengan pisau di tangan. "Tentu saja! Selamat datang lagi Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Aku bersandar pada meja kayu di depan pembatas dapur. "Anda banyak berubah."

"Benarkah?" Dia tertawa dan mengusap keringat di keningnya. Keringat itu sebentar lagi akan bercampur dengan saus  _okonomiyaki_ -nya. "Masalah pribadi dengan istri mungkin membuatku kurus.  _Hahaha_."

Aku mengulum ibu jari. "Saya lihat Anda jauh lebih bugar dari yang sebelumnya."

"Oh." Ia membelakangiku dan beralih pada papan pemotong kali ini. Bawang bombai dipotong kecil-kecil membentuk dadu. "Begitu? Ups-" Secara kikuk ia hampir mengiris tangannya "Jadi Anda ingin pesan apa? Tuan. Mohon duduk di kursi- Sial, aku lupa dengan udangnya!" Lalu ia melempar suwiran daging udang ke dalam baskom air garam.

"Anda perlu bantuan?"

Ia tergelak. "Tentu tidak. Membuat martabak Jepang spesial ala Tama adalah pekerjaan tetap setiap hari."

"Saya pesan dua porsi," kataku. "Toilet ada di mana?"

Tama diam sebentar, lalu menunjuk ke suatu koridor di ujung restoran.

Aku bergerak melewati sebuah akuarium gurita laut andalan pria itu dan memasuki koridor sempit. Pintu toilet berwarna biru tua ada di sebelah kiri sebuah meja dan kursi kayu, aku melewatinya. Di sudut koridor ada satu pintu lain bertuliskan ' _Staff Only'_. Aku meraih gagang pintunya yang kokoh. Terkunci. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri; tidak ada kamera pengintai, dan Tama-san sedang sibuk dengan kubis sekepalan tangan. Aku mengeluarkan kawat dan membobol lobang kuncinya. Pintu itu terbuka.

Aku masuk ke dalam.

Sebuah gudang berbau anyir amis. Gelap dengan bohlam yang pecah, aku memasuki ruangan dengan berjinjit. Lantai kayu berderit riuh di bawah kaki. Mengenakan kacamata infra merah, aku berlutut, memukul-mukul lantainya. Aku menemukan celah kecil di bawah kain pel dan menemukan sepetak pintu rahasia menuju bawah tanah.  _Ah_. Ini terlalu mudah.

Tidak terkunci, aku membukanya dengan dua tangan. Ada tangga menuju ke bawah. Kira-kira sepuluh anak tangga, aku sudah menjejakkan kaki di lantai kayu yang baru, masih berbau pernis tapi licin oleh debu. Aku menatap ke sekeliling dengan kacamata infra merah.

Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali sampai aku tersenyum.

Kalau aku tidak mendengar sayup-sayup suara Tama yang sedang berseru 'Selamat Datang' kepada pengunjung restoran atau suara minyak panas di dalam wajan, aku yakin baru saja berteleportasi ke rumah kediaman Sina Shinosuke.

Apa yang kulihat di depan mataku saat ini adalah replika raksasa dari koridor rumah tersebut.

Semuanya ditata sedemikian rupa, dari meja telepon antik, kertas dinding dan lampu hias, bahkan sarang laba-laba dan aksen debu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah menyusuri koridor. Hampir tidak ada cacat dari replikanya. Sebagaimana lukisan Starry Night yang menawan dengan ribuan imitasinya, kondisi koridor tiruan rumah Sina Shinosuke ini memaksaku untuk memuji hasil karya para pelaku pembuatnya.

Aku telah sampai pada koridor buatan yang menuju ruang kerja Sina yang fenomenal.

Mataku nyalang, menyapu pemandangan ruangan imitasi dari kantor pribadi Shinosuke Sina. Untuk bisa merancang, meniru  _setting_ tempat sedetil aslinya dibutuhkan seseorang atau lebih yang sudah profesional. Hanya ada yang sedikit berbeda. Ruangan ini adalah panggung yang telah selesai dipakai untuk para pelakonnya berakting. Sofa imitasi dan meja kopi berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah ruangan. Tercium bau rokok. Di atas meja kopi terdapat asbak dan puntung rokok yang kulihat masih menyala.

Pandanganku kemudian jatuh ke gundukan asing di sebelah sofa. Seperti ada tubuh di bawahnya yang beralaskan selimut kumal berwarna tanah.

Aku membuka selimutnya, lalu beringsut mundur.

Mayat laki-laki separuh baya bertubuh besar, setengah telanjang, mulutnya disumpal oleh celemek memasak. Dilihat dari kondisinya, waktu kematian seminggu atau lebih. Wajahnya bisa kukenali dengan mudah. Dia adalah si pemilik restoran gurita yang kulihat beberapa waktu lalu. Tama Yamamoto yang asli.

Aku tidak salah, tidak pernah salah. Wammy tidak salah; Ia benar ketika berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari Bill Sina. Surat-surat dan buku harian anak kecil pemimpi penyuka misteri yang membawaku ke sini. Kapan kasus 'pemerkosaan pikiran' itu terjadi? Terjadi sebulan sebelum aku menerima surat Bill Sina di panti asuhan. Sejak kapan aku menyebutnya  _kasus_  Bill Sina? Kata  _kasus_ itu muncul ketika aku mempelajari keberadaan Angel, pergi ke Jepang dan mengaitkan isi buku itu dengan kasus pemerkosaan yang secara  _tidak_ kebetulan terjadi.

Aku menggigiti ibu jari lebih keras.

Bill Sina. Sosok mungilnya memudar di dalam kepalaku. Wajah inosen adalah topeng yang menutupi kegelapan di balik punggungnya, mengikis sedikit kewaspadaanku yang biasanya tak tergoyahkan. Aku, L, menyelesaikan ratusan kasus pembunuhan yang sulit ditangani Kepolisian Internasional. Aku, L, yang sudah memamahi alur pikiran sekelompok orang yang menyebut diri mereka bekerja di bawah organisasi gelap.

_Konspirasi besar._

Buku harian, simbol heksagram, segalanya mulai beradu membentuk sesuatu di kepalaku. Fakta bahwa pemerkosaan pikiran itu terjadi pada anak-anak remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dan hingga kini kepolisian mau pun psikiatris belum mendapat titik terang; inilah bukti nyata. Aku butuh memanggil terapis yang ahli di bidangnya; Sekelompok yang benar-benar paham. Aku pernah dua kali menangani kasus sejenis dan memahami cara kerjanya. Para terapis bisa kupanggil dalam waktu sehari. Sementara itu, Wammy, kuharap dia bisa menghubungi X.

Setting tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan, cara mereka membobol sistemku, teknik yang mereka pakai sudah cukup membenarkan semua dugaanku:

Musuh yang tengah kuhadapi saat ini, sembilan puluh sembilan persen, adalah para profesional.

Angel. Bill Sina. Si makhluk bertangan banyak. Orang ketiga yang misterius. Mereka semua sedang menarik ujung benangnya.

Tanganku mengepal. Di dalam gelap, aku menggenggam benang kusut itu, berdiri di antara merek-

"Kau ada di antara maut, Detektif muda."

Tuan pemilik restoran –  _yang palsu_ \- berdiri di belakangku. Berwajah gelap dengan pisau pemotong daging di tangan, ia berkata:

"Kau sudah melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat."

 


End file.
